Total Drama Nations
by FromanTheman
Summary: 24 new contestants, each from a different country around the world, battle it out on Camp Wawanakwa for a new season of Total Drama! Hosted by a new host, Damian Dillion.
1. Ep 01- The Great Canadian Melting Pot

"Camp Wawanakwa, a staple location of the reality TV world today. And home to very vibrant plant and animal life. " Stated the voice of a young man. "Well...it used to be until it was used as a nuclear waste dump...then detoxed. Yeah, almost everything is dead now. But hey, it's toxic waste free! Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself"

The camera turns to a young Caucasian man. He had shaggy black hair, a chin beard, a piercing on his lip and two on his right ear. He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a blue shirt with a ninja face design over it and blue pants. He smiled at the camera.

"Hello, my name is Damian Dillion. And I'll be your new host of Total Drama. As some of you may know, your previous host, Chris MacLean was incarcerated a few months back for allowing minors onto highly radioactive property, along with being unnecessarily cruel to them, unauthorized waste dumping, and countless other crimes. But the producers felt that the show must go on. So here I am. And trust me, with me as host, this show will be returned to its former glory from season 1 in no time." Damian started to pace on the dock. "This season, we'll be bringing 24 new contestants onto Wawanakwa to compete for the grand prize of 1 million dollars! Now you may be asking. 'Damian, what's the theme this time?' Well I'm glad you (probably) asked! The producers and I thought of all sorts of different ideas. From each camper representing a letter of the alphabet, to having all kid contestants, to combining both of those elements together. But then we discarded those ideas because we thought they were stupid. But then we thought of one that would appeal to Total Drama fans from all over. This season, each of our 24 competitors will be from a different nation around the globe! Speaking of which, here comes our first contestant. All the way from Israel, say hello to Yotam!"

A short, skinny, tan-skinned boy walked excitedly walked onto the dock. He had short, curly brown hair, multiple hairs along his jawline, a blue shirt, green pants, and grey shoes.

"Ooh! I'm here, I'm here!" The boy said excitedly with a noticeably thick Israeli accent. "Wait a second…" Yotam walked up to Damian and started patting his face with the palms of his hands.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Damian asked with confusion and annoyance in between light slaps.

"You're not Chris!" Yotam accused.

"Uh, yeah. You couldn't tell? Was it my face, my clothes, or the fact that Chris got arrested last season?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. You can never know!"

"Okay then? How about you go over there while I introduce the others." Damian said, pointing at the other side of the dock.

"Alrighty!" Yotam replied as he shuffled quickly to the other end of the dock.

Damian looked back at Yotam and rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"...Anyways. Here comes our next contestant. From Portugal, we have Gloria!"

A chubby tan girl walked onto the dock. She had long dirty-blonde hair and wore a long sleeved black shirt, grey pants, dark red shoes, and an amulet around her neck. She darted her eyes back and forth.

"Uh, everything okay, Gloria?" Damian asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course. It's just….hey, how'd you like to buy a watch?" Gloria suggested, showing Damian a glistening silver wristwatch.

"Wow, this is gorgeous! Where'd you get this?"

Cut to a man driving away from the island on a speed boat, he then noticed that his watch is missing. "That little thief!" The man shouted

"Uh...I've had it for years. How does 200 dollars sound? Canadian currency."

"You know what, what the hell?" Damian pulled out his wallet and gave the girl two bills. She took them with glee and gave Damian the watch.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria snickered.

"Hey, did you steal that watch?" Yotam asked.

"Maybe...Why?" Gloria retorted.

"Because I want one!"

"Sorry kid, I'm all out. Supply and demand. However, I do have all sorts of other items for sale."

"I'll take it! Them! Shut up and take my money!"

The camera cut back to Damian, who was admiring his new watch.

"'Property of Alex Clare'...What the hell?" Damian said as he read an engraving on the watch. "Oh, whoops. Sorry! Our next contestant comes from the mystic land of Japan. Please welcome, Makoto!"

A skinny, young, Asian man dragged his feet onto the dock. He had very pale skin, longish black hair, dark blue pants, a dark red shirt with a green hoodie and black shoes. He had bags under his eyes and a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Hey, Makoto. How does it feel to be on Total Drama?" Damian asked.

"It feels like my IQ is dropping by the second, due to being near such imbecilic individuals…" Makoto replied sharply.

"Wow...uh...okay.. How about-"

"Shut up. I'll be over there." Makoto trudged over to Yotam and Gloria.

"Well, herro there!" Yotam shrieked.

Makoto scowled at the boy.

"Hey there slightly tall, pretty dark, and kinda cute." Gloria said. "How'd you like to buy a pair of shoes?" Gloria took out a pair of brown loafers.

"Those are obviously not yours. You stole them from someone that's even more foolish than you. And it seems you've used your swindling charms on this….thing here and bled him dry of his extra disposable income. Is that true?" Makoto explained coldly.

"Well, I...uh..I-"

"That's what I thought. I'm not gonna buy anything, you disgusting brainless peddler."

Gloria glared at Makoto.

"Next we have a contestant from right here in Canada. Here's Emma!" Damian announced.

A white ginger girl walked onto the dock. She had long orange hair with a red maple leaf clip in it, freckles, and was wearing a white shirt with a pink heart, a pink skirt, a pink wristband and white shoes.

"Hello...um.. Sorry, I don't remember your name." Emma said kindly.

"It's no trouble. I'm Damian." Damian replied.

"Very nice to meet you Damian."

"Likewise, Emma. Now if you could please stand over there with others."

Emma walked over to where Makoto, Yotam, and Gloria were standing.

"Hey, sweetcheeks. Want a pair of shoes?" Gloria asked, showing Emma the loafers.

"Hm, my dad may like these." Emma said, reaching for her wallet.

"Ugh, are all of you really THAT stupid?!" Makoto hissed. "Those shoes are stolen. She's trying to scam you!"

"Damnit, kid!" Gloria snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't condone stealing. I'm afraid I won't be buying anything from you unless I know 100% honestly that it isn't stolen." Emma explained, putting her wallet away.

"Heyo! Hi! I'm Yotam! You're really pretty!" Yotam said to Emma.

"Why thank you. I'm Emma." Emma replied with a smile.

"Don't mind him." Yotam said, pointing at Makoto, who was now arguing with Gloria. "He's mean. And I've only known him for a bunch of minutes. By a bunch, I mean five or so."

"Sure seems like it. That girl doesn't seem too nice, either. I'm sure they'll come around, though."

"Here comes the next camper! From India, we have Abdi!"

A small, skinny, dark-skinned boy walked onto the dock. He had curly, dark brown hair and wore a grey polo shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes. His eyes were focused on a device in his hands.

"Hey Abdi...Uh...Abdi? Helloooo?" Damian called.

"Huh? Oh yes, hello." Abdi said, not looking up from his tablet. He walked over to the dock with the others.

"Hey kid, want some shoes?" Gloria asked for the third time.

"Don't bother, they're-" Makoto stated before being interrupted by Gloria.

"Shut up! So how about it?"

"Hmm.." Abdi looked at the shoes. "Sure, why not? Do you accept bitcoin? That's all I have on me, right now."

"What the f*** is bitcoin?" Gloria asked, annoyed.

"Never mind."

"Oh great, someone with their face in a brain leaching screen all day. Just what we needed…" Makoto groaned.

"Huh? What was that? I was doing something. By the way, check your phone." Abdi said, looking up with a smug grin.

Makoto pulled out his smartphone and noticed that it was on the fritz. He looked at Abdi in confusion and annoyance. Abdi snickered.

Yotam and Emma approached Abdi.

"You know, that wasn't very nice" Emma stated.

"But it was cool! Are you, like, a spy or something?!" Yotam asked.

"One. I say it was justified. It shut him up, didn't it? And two. No, I'm not a spy. I'm a professional hacker. Hacking into a smartphone is child's play for me. Watch."

Abdi started tapping on the screen of his tablet. After about 30 seconds a small "ping" noise sounded from the device.

"Check your phones."

Both Yotam and Emma checked their phones and saw a little animation of a bouncing smiley face.

"Aw, sick! I hope you're on my team!" Yotam exclaimed.

"That's impressive. You'll only be using that to help others. Correct?" Emma asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see what works better for me." Abdi grinned.

A petite blonde girl walked onto the dock. She wore a light blue sweater, a blue skirt, pink knee socks and blue shoes.

"Hello Anna. Welcome to Wawanakwa."

"Hi. Where is the monkey exhibit? My friend Agnes told me that I'm going to a fancy Canadian zoo. I was wondering why I'd wanna go from Sweden to Canada for a zoo. But she told me that it's really cool."

"Uh, no. This is Total Drama Nations. A reality show."

"Oh, okay!" Anna smiled.

"Yeah...Why don't you go over there?"

Anna walked over to the others and was quickly approached by Gloria.

"Hey there. You seem like the kind of girl that could use a pretty necklace" Gloria snickered, showing Anna a shimmering pearl necklace.

"Ooh! It is pretty!" Anna said in awe."How much?"

A sly grin began to form on Gloria's face. "Well, this is a pretty important necklace. It once belonged to...uh...Napoleon! Yeah, Napoleon. He then gave it to his wife before the battle of….uh...France. It's 650 Swedish kronas."

"Ooh, Napoleon! Okay!" Anna pulled out her wallet and gave Gloria the money. Gloria placed the necklace around her neck.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria turned and saw Emma glaring at her.

"Hey, taking advantage of a sweet girl like that isn't nice. Could you please return her money?"

"Yeah, no. That's not gonna happen."

"Besides" Makoto added. "Taking advantage of stupidity is fun. Watch."

Makoto walked over to Anna. "Hey.. Anna was it?"

"Yes, I'm Anna. Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Me?" Makoto grinned. "I'm the emperor of Japan. Emperor Makoto Jaakuno. And as tribute to the emperor, you must give me that lovely pearl necklace."

"But I just bought it from that girl over there. It belonged to Napoleon."

"Do you dare dishonor the emperor?"

"No. Here you go." Anna handed the necklace to Makoto.

"Thank you. You have been giving much honor."

Makoto walked back over to Gloria and Emma.

"It's literally THAT easy." Makoto stated, giving Gloria the necklace. "Here, sell it to some other chump."

Emma glared at the two and walked off. Yotam approached her.

"'S wrong, Emma?" Yotam asked.

"Nothing, it's just… Everyone here seems so mean. I hope I can help them all turn that around."

"I know you can do it! You're super nice!"

"Aw, thanks. You're sweet."

Suddenly both Yotam and Emma's smartphones pinged, they took them out and each saw a small animation of hearts kissing. They turned to Abdi, who was looking at them, giggling.

A tall, dark-skinned man walked onto the dock. He had curly black hair, a chin beard, and wore a pair of square glasses, a black polo shirt with a red shirt underneath, grey pants, dark grey shoes, and necklace with a golden triangle on it.

"Jafari! Welcome to Total Drama Nations!" Damian exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Jafari replied. "I have high hopes for this competition."

Jafari walked to the end of the dock, a smile on his face. Gloria soon walked up to him.

"Hey, big boy. You seem like the kind of guy that does a lot of physical work. I have all sorts of sport and survival equipment for sale." Gloria said, showing Jafari a lighter, a hammer, and a pair of cleats

"Eh, no thanks. I may be bulky, but I'm more of a geek." Jafari said. "Do you have any gaming or software magazines?".

"No. Sorry. I have jewelry though. Maybe you have a lady waiting back in….?"

"Egypt. I'm from Egypt. And no. I'm single and not interested in jewelry. Sorry."

"Did I hear you like software, too?" Abdi asked.

"Sure do. I design webpages back home. Heck, my old drill sergeant had me make one for his son's bakery."

"Uh huh...Well, I'm a hacker. Give me any device, and I can hack into it."

"Hm. Let's test this. Hack my gaming system."

Abdi began tapping on his tablet.

"Alright. Check it out."

Jafari pulled out his gaming system and noticed the main character running around like a maniac, shooting basic enemies out of his face.

"Wow! Impressive work!" Jafari smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad somebody appreciated it for what it is." Abdi said, looking at Emma.

Emma soon walked up to Jafari.

"Hello there, I'm Emma." Emma said with a smile.

"Hello, Emma. My name is Jafari." Jafari replied. "Where are you from?"

"I myself am from Canada. And you?"

"Egypt."

"Hey, shush your faces." Damian interrupted. "The next contestant is arriving. From the dangerous land down under, known as Australia, here's Olivia!"

A medium-height white girl ran onto the dock. She had light brown hair in a ponytail, a light brown hat, tan jacket with a shirt and tie underneath, tan skirt, and greyish brown hiking boots. She was hopping up and down, beaming with excitement.

"WOW! I'm actually here! This is so cool! I can't wait to explore the island and see all the cool mutant creatures! This is awesome!" Olivia shouted.

"Uh, Olivia. The island is detoxed. It's pretty empty." Damian explained.

"...Oh...Still, I can't wait to explore the island!

Olivia ran over to the others.

"Hello! I'm Olivia! I'm excited! Are you excited?!"

She was met with silence, confused looks, and scowls, when suddenly Yotam jumped up and started shouting.

"I'm excited!" Yotam screeched.

"Yeah! This guy gets it! I'm excited!"

"Yeah!"

Makoto groaned and rolled his eyes.

Gloria looked at the two, in an annoyed manner.

"Who else is excited!?" Olivia shouted.

"I kinda am!" Anna said.

"Yeah! Ready for adventure?! Journeys?! More adventure?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh that's what we're doing? I thought we were gonna be on a tv show. Did that guy over there lie to me again?"

Abdi facepalmed.

"Alright then. Next we have Hans, from Germany!"

A medium-height white guy stepped onto the dock. He had styled blonde hair and wore a dark green jacket, greyish blue pants, and green shoes. He started looking at each of the teens on the other side.

("Let's see, if I'm gonna switch this game up, I'm gonna have to start an alliance right away. But who…. Hmmm…") Hans looked at each contestant. ("Her!") Hans thought, looking directly at Anna. He started walking towards her.

"Hey, Hans." Damian greeted. "Welcome to" Hans walked right past Damian. "..Um..okay"

Hans soon approached Anna and smiled.

"Why hello there." Hans said slyly. "My name is Hans. Yours?"

"I'm Anna." Anna replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. So…" Hans began to whisper. "How'd you like to join an alliance with me?"

"Ooh, what's that?"

Hans grinned maliciously. "Oh, it's where you vote with me and do what I say. And in return, you'll get super far in the game and get lots of fans."

"Sounds fun! But I heard there's gonna be money if you win."

"No no. There's no money. Hans fibbed. "Just admiration. And if you join my alliance, you'll definitely get the most. What do you say? Are you in?"

"Sure!" Anna said, shaking Hans's hand.

"Hehehe. Good…"

The rest of the contestants looked at him, either confused or creeped out.

"What?" Hans asked.

A dark-skinned girl was the next one on the dock. She had curly dark brown hair with a red headband and blue flower in it. She wore a purple choker and tube top, purple booty shorts and red pumps.

"Here's our Brazilian player, Débora." Damian announced.

"Hello, Damian." Débora said flirtatiously. "Hey, if I were to 'spend some time with you' off camera, would I be given any special advantages? Because I'm going to tell you, you wouldn't need to give me any."

"Yeah, no. You're hot and all, but I'm not gonna get with any of my contestants. I heard Chris tried to do that. And that's just plain creepy."

"Hm. Alright. I see plenty of fresh meat over there, anyways. But if you change your mind…"

Débora walked towards the others, sashaying her butt. She walked up to Jafari.

"My, my. Well aren't you a tall, strong guy." She said with a wink.

"Uh, I guess…." Jafari replied.

"Hey, after all this stuff is settled, how'd you like to have some fun with me?"

"Well, uh...I um…"

"Nervous, huh? That's adorable. I'll let you think about it." Débora blew a kiss to Jafari and walked over to Makoto.

"Hi the-"

"Don't even bother, bimbo." Makoto spat.

Débora simply glared and walked over to Yotam.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Débora said seductively.

"Aw, thanks, lady!"

"How would you like to-"

"He will not be doing so, ma'am." Emma butted in.

"What are you, his girlfriend?" Débora asked, annoyed.

"No, I just don't want him giving into such lewd acts."

"Pff! Prude…" The flirtatious woman walked off.

"What just happened?" Yotam asked.

"Never you mind." Said Emma.

Débora then walked up to Hans, who was talking to Anna.

"Hey there. I'm Débora." She said.

"Well, hello. I'm Hans. How would you like to be part of my alliance?" Hans asked.

"Hm...Does it involve 'aligning' with you?"

"Uh…. I guess. It's strategic. I could use you in my alliance."

"Oh please do use me." Débora giggled.

"...I meant you could be my bait. Lure some guys here. Then you, Anna, and I could make the final 3."

"Does any of this involve f***ing of any kind? Or is this just boring stuff?"

"I guess the latter?"

"Then I'm not interested." Débora walked off.

"What about a final 3?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Hans responded.

Finally, Débora walked up to Abdi, who was still on his tablet.

"Well hey there cutie. How would you like to-"

"Nope." Abdi said.

"But-"

"No thanks."

Débora stood within the crowd, pouting.

A speed boat pulled up. The boat had a speaker that was blasting rock music. Dancing in the boat was a mid-height, built, white guy. He had blonde hair and wore a pair of sunglasses, a red tank-top, rolled up jeans, and sandals.

"F*** yeah!" The boy said as the song ended. He jumped onto the dock and ended up slipping.

"...Everyone. This is Jacob." Damian explained. "He's from-"

"Let me guess." Makoto interrupted. "Let's see, white, blonde, ridiculous beach clothing, reeks of body spray, arrogance and stupidity. He's American."

"Right on the money, pasty!" Jacob said, getting up. "Jacob here! And I'm in it to win it. By the looks of these guys, I'm obviously the coolest one here. Dude, why don't you just give me the cash right now?"

"Just go over there, Jacob." Damian replied, pointing to the others.

Jacob swaggered over to the other competitors.

"'Sup, everyone. I just thought you should get a good look at this season's winner!" As he looks at the contestants around him, he notices Débora.

"Well hello, hot stuff."

"Hi there." Débora said, looking at Jacob with bedroom eyes. "Tell me, is it true what you Americans say? Everything is bigger in Texas?"

"Hell if I know, I'm from Cali- oh wait. I mean. Yes. Yes it is"

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna like you."

"Right back at you babe."

"Okay, enough. Here comes our next camper."

The next contestant to arrive was a small Asian girl. She had shaggy black hair with green tips and wore a purple shirt, blue pants, white shoes, and a heart necklace. She held a purple notebook in her hands.

"Hihi! Everyone! The names Eun! I'm from Korea! This is gonna be so fun!" The girl said loudly.

"There we go! Here's someone who's pumped!" Olivia shouted happily.

"I can't wait to write so much fan fiction of all of you! I already have fan fics written for every Total Drama competitor so far. My most popular one is a fight between Justin and Alejandro!"

"I think I'm gonna like you!" Olivia yelled.

"Yay!" Eun yelled back.

Abdi and Makoto groaned at the two loud girls.

"Let's see...Ooh! You two would be perfect for smut practice!" Eun said to Débora and Jacob, who were making out on the dock.

"Sure, whatevs. Just be sure to capture my awesomeness and cut physique with the power of writing!" Jacob said confidently.

"Please do. I've never starred in erotica. Sounds fun." Débora giggled.

Eun walked up to Anna and Hans. Hans was still talking strategy to Anna.

"Aww! Are you two a couple? You'll make a great ship fic!"

"No. We're in an alliance. Speaking of which, would you like to join?" Hans said.

"No thankies. I'm gonna see where the wind takes me in this game. Don't wanna be biased when writing fanfics, do I?"

"Hm. Alright. Then go away."

"Can do! Just watch, you two will be the cutest couple of the season. I know it! So many shipping stories!" Eun ran off.

"Why did she keep talking about ship stories? Sailing can't be THAT exciting, can it?"

"Ugh. Just, don't talk to her. Okay?" Hans replied.

"Why?"

"Because...um...She wanted to take your soul. So you better stay away from her."

"Oh no. I wouldn't want my soul stolen. Alright, I'll keep my distance from her."

A very tall, very muscular white man walked onto the dock. He had neat brown hair, and stubble along his chin and lower jaw. He wore a grey jacket, red pants, and black shoes.

"Hey Dmitri. What's up?" Damian greeted.

"Hello new host man." The large man bellowed back in a deep voice with a thick Russian accent. "I am looking forward to first challenge. It will show that I am valuable to team." Dmitri walked over to the other competitors.

"Hey, tiny!" Gloria called. "How'd you like to buy a pair of shoes?"

"No. These shoes are too small." Dmitri replied. "Besides, I have no money."

"Woah! You're so tall! I should probably plan a ship fic of you with one of the shorter girls here. That's always so cute!" Eun said, running up to Dmitri.

Dmitri looked at her, confused. "What is this fic of ship?" Dmitri asked.

Before Eun could answer Makoto started to groan in annoyance.

"Ugh! Your awful speech pattern makes my brain want to vomit! The rest of us can speak English. Why can't you? Right when I saw you, I knew you'd just be dumb muscle."

"Hey, I grew up with poor family, I could barely afford learning of English. Besides, that's not what matters. Is challenges that matter."

"Newsflash, beet head. Brute strength isn't gonna get you through this whole game. You need brains. Which nobody else here has! Especially you!"

Dmitri glared at Makoto and turned to Jafari.

"Hello. I am Dmitri." He said.

"Hey. I'm Jafari." Jafari replied "Yeah…."

"Emma, what do you think of that big guy? He seems coolio." Yotam said, bouncing up and down.

"He seems okay." Emma said to the boy. "It's that Makoto boy who just rubs me the wrong way. He's so rude to everyone."

"Yeah, he really is. Maybe he'll get his come up whatever soon."

"Here's hoping…"

Next to arrive was a tan-skinned girl. All that could be seen about her was that she was mid-height, wore a solid black hijab, and black shoes. She had a determined look on her face.

"Hello Sadaf. Welcome to Total Drama Nations!" Damian stated.

"What's up, Damian? It's great to be here. I can feel that million dollars in my hand already!" Sadaf replied in a confident manner.

"Wow, you're the first person to actually know who I am."

"Oh yeah. You know that failed sitcom you were in? It's all the rage back home in Iran."

"Oh really? Huh. That's pretty cool."

"What's up, everyone?" Sadaf greeted. "Who here is ready to lose?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I am!" Olivia yelled excitedly. "...Wait…"

"Glad to hear."

"Hm. She seems like she's got spunk." Hans said to Anna. "We could use her in our alliance."

"But she's got one of those things on her head. My pen pal Lisa says that people like that are nothing but trouble." Anna said, with a hint of concern.

"Well your pen pal Lisa is stupid. I'm inviting her."

Hans walked up to Sadaf and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Sadaf asked, snarkily.

"You wanna stay safe in this game, right? How about you join my alliance?"

"Tss! Like I'm gonna need your help to stay safe in this game, boy!" Sadaf hissed. "Besides, even when I do put an alliance together. It's gonna be with people that can actually do stuff. Not like your little string bean ass and that little pixie you're aligned with."

"You sure? Words like that could get you booted on the spot. I can save you."

"Yeah, trust me. I don't need your help."

"Fine. Your funeral, b****..." Hans groaned as Sadaf walked away.

"She's not helping us?"

"No. She's an idiot."

Olivia then ran up to Sadaf. "Hey there!" Olivia said to Sadaf. "Are you excited to explore Wawanakwa?!"

"Nah. What I am excited for is winning. So you better be ready. Oh wait, you already said you are." Sadaf boasted.

"You know, you're not very nice."

"Meh. Who said I was?"

Another contestant walked onto the dock. He was a chubby, dark-skinned young man with short brown hair and glasses. He wore a dark blue shirt, black shorts, along with black and white shoes.

"Hola, amigos! Andres is the name! Fun and games is my game! Ooh, there's a joke in there somewhere." The man said happily.

"Great to have you here, Andres." Damian greeted.

"Great to be here! Dang, it's a lot colder here than in Mexico. It's so cold, my teeth are chattering!" Andres said, pulling out a pair of wind-up teeth. His joke was responded with awkward chuckles, aggravated groans, and silence. "Hm. Tough crowd."

Andres walked over to the others.

"Hey, everybody!" He greeted.

"Hi! You're really funny! I haven't written a comedy based fic in a while. You're perfect for that!" Eun shouted.

"Well thanks" Andres then notices Débora and Jacob making out. "Hey, I've got a joke for you, two."

The two look up at Andres, as he quickly takes out a book and clears his throat.

"Hey have you ever done it while camping?" Andres asks, reading from the book. "I've heard it's f***ing 'in-tents'."

"Hey, that was pretty good." Jacob chuckled.

"I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty fun." Débora cooed as the two continued kissing.

A mid-height white girl was the next one on the dock. She had big, dark brown hair and wore a black ensemble of a long sleeved shirt, scarf, skirt, stockings, and shoes. She approached Damian with a very bored expression.

"Here's our 'giocatore italiano'! Say hello to Rosa!" Damian presented.

"Hi." Rosa said with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Not much. How do you feel about being on Total Drama, Rosa?"

"Eh, can't complain. I don't know. Pretty good. Whatever…"

Rosa walked over to the other contestants.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem excited." Olivia said with a concerned tone.

"I don't know. I kinda am. A little bit. I guess." Rosa shrugged.

"Well, uh...That's the spirit!"

"Hey, you seem like the kind of girl who likes jewelry." Gloria said, approaching Rosa. "How would you like to buy some?"

Rosa took a look at the jewels, beads, and accessories Gloria had to offer.

"Hm...Nah, I'm good." Rosa said.

"You sure?" Gloria asked. "I could make you a great offer."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whatevs. Thanks though."

"Anna! You see her?" Hans said to his alliance member, pointing to Rosa.

"Uh huh. What about her?" Anna questioned.

"Look how bored she looks. Bored people always wanna join alliances."

"Really?"

"For sure." Hans said as he walked up to Rosa, Anna following him. "Excuse me, miss. How would you like to join my alliance?"

"Nah. I'm good." Rosa replied.

"Huh? Why?"

"Eh, I don't really wanna take sides. Too much stress. Thanks anyways, though."

"...Alright. But if you change your mind, you can always find me."

"Sure, whatever." Rosa shrugged.

Hans walked back to Anna, frustrated. "Damn. What's with these people?"

"Did she wanna join?" Anna asked.

"No, but she'll come around. Sooner or later, she'll be begging to join us." Hans snickered.

"Here comes our Chinese contestant, Da!" Damian announced.

A short, skinny Asian boy walked onto the dock. He had short, spiky black hair and wore a green shirt, blue pants, and grey shoes.

"Hey Da. How do you feel about being on Total Drama?" Damian asked.

"Okay...I guess." The boy replied meekly.

"Oh hell no!" Makoto shouted. "You are not letting a spineless chinaman into this game! I thought you people were dumb enough already! Now you pull this s***?! Get out of here, chinaman!

"Y-yes sir!" Da stumbled as he headed for the already leaving speed boat, only to be stopped by Damian.

"Now, now. It'll be alright, dude. Just go over there with the others." Damian said calmly.

"O-okay…" Da slowly walked over to the others, only to be given a death glare by Makoto. Da looked way in a frightened manner.

"Okay." Hans said to Anna. "This guy has got to join our alliance!" Hans walked up to Da. "Hey kid. You're joining my alliance. Got it?"

"Okay. Wh-whatever you say!" Da shrieked.

Hans grinned maliciously. "Now, if you'll follow me." He turned, only to see that Da was gone.

Hans looked around and saw that Da was quickly taking money out of his wallet and giving it to Gloria.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria grinned, taking the money and tossing a pair of shoes at Da.

"Hey! What are you doing? He's in MY alliance!" Hans barked.

"I wasn't doing that. I was just selling my valuable goods."

As Hans and Gloria began to argue, Emma came up to them.

"Now, now, you two. What you're doing isn't okay. You're taking advantage of this poor boy. He won't be joining any alliance. And I expect you give him his money back. Is that alright?"

The two looked at eachother, then Emma, then began to burst out laughing.

"Hey, hey. Can you please stop that? That isn't very nice."

As Emma was trying to negotiate with Hans and Gloria, Yotam pulled Da away from them.

"Hey, little buddy." Yotam said. "You should stay away from blondie and money hippo. They're no good. Emma said so."

"Alright. I can do that…" Da replied.

"I'm afraid those two may be a lost cause." Emma said, frustrated. "Listen, Da was it? You need to stay away from those two, okay? They're only going to use you. I'd recommend staying away from Makoto as well. Stick with Yotam and I and you'll be fine. By the way, I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." Emma said calmly, smiling.

"Y-yes ma'am….Nice to meet you.." Da mumbled, looking at the ground.

Next on the dock was a medium-height, tan skinned girl. She had light brown hair and wore a small red tanktop, golden earrings, red pants, and red sandals.

"Carmen! Welcome to Total Drama Nations!" Damian greeted.

"Hello, Damian." Carmen said with a grin. "I hope to represent my home country of Spain well in this competition. Along with showing everyone here how you're supposed to play this game."

Carmen walked along the dock, eyeing the other contestants.

"(Just keep to yourself. Figure out who's a threat, who's a throwaway, and who's a possible alliance member.)" Carmen thought to herself.

"Howdy!" Olivia shouted to Carmen. "Are you excited for this game?!"

"You bet I am." Carmen said, flashing a fake grin. "(Stay on her good side. Possible pawn.)"

Carmen continued to look around at the various contestants.

"(Let's see here…)" Carmen thought. She focused on Dmitri, Jafari, Olivia and Jacob, who was still kissing Débora."(They seem like obvious challenge threats, so if they're on my team, it would be good to get on their good side.)" She then turned her attention to Yotam, Emma, and Da. Then Hans and Anna. "(Hm. Two alliances already? Well that won't do at all. I'll have to wait for the rest of the competitors to show up and the teams are decided before I start alliance planning, though.)" Carmen focused her attention on Sadaf, who was arguing with Makoto. "(Hm...Those two seem fiery. I'll have to figure out how to use that.)" Carmen then generally looked around. "(Hm. The rest just seem like simple cannon fodder, maybe I should keep an eye on that kid with the tablet, though. Something doesn't seem right about him.)"

Abdi looked up from his tablet to see Carmen staring at him. Carmen quickly turned away.

"...Weirdo…" Abdi said, returning his attention to his tablet.

A medium-height, tan skinned boy walked onto the dock. He had brown hair, which was covered by a white keffiyeh, along with stubble and a beard on his face. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, beige pants with a grey belt and brown shoes. He looked around in a very nervous and uncertain manner.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa, Khalid!" Damian said. "How have you been liking Canada so far?"

"Well, uh...it's certainly colder than Saudi Arabia." Khalid replied.

"Right? I thought the people here were warm and friendly!" Andres said jokingly. He was met with silence.

"Uh...huh...By the way, your therapist told me about your 'condition'. Just be sure to keep your temper under control, okay?" Damian said, hushing his voice a bit.

"Well, I'll try. I don't know how successful I'll be, though…" Khalid replied with a semi-hopeless tone.

"That's the spirit! Now go stand over there with the others."

Khalid dragged his feet over to the others, looking away from them the entire time. Once he reached the crowd, he sunk into it and sat down on the dock. As he did so, he was approached by Eun.

"Hi! I'm Eun!" She said, beaming.

"Oh, uh...hi..Khalid." The boy replied.

"I heard Damian say that there's something wrong with you. What's wrong? Chronic nightmares? Tourettes? MPD, like Mike? Ooh, that'd be interesting! I've written fan fiction about every single one of Mike's personalities! So do you have MPD?"

"No. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Aw, why not?"

"It's embarrassing…"

"C'mon, please?"

"No." Khalid's voice started to take on a stern tone.

"Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"I SAID NO, DAMMIT!" Khalid snapped, getting up and storming away from Eun. He sat on the edge of the dock, grinding his teeth in rage. Suddenly, he was approached by Emma, Yotam, and Da.

"Hey, are you okay? You wanna talk about it? Emma asked, concerned.

"If you three aren't way from me in five seconds, I'll bash your freaking skulls in!" Khalid barked at the three, mainly at Emma. The girl and the two boys left. Khalid soon put his face in his palms, on the verge of tears.

"(Hm. He seems unpredictable with that temper of his. I'll have to look into him more.)" Carmen thought to herself.

Next to arrive was a short white girl. She had orange hair with a streak of blue dyed in the front and wore big round glasses. She wore a brown shirt, denim jacket, blue pants with a belt, and blue shoes.

"From jolly ol' England, say hello to Lacey!" Damian presented.

"Hello, Damian." Lacey smiled. "I wouldn't say jolly. Most people from England are pretty rotten. Maybe it's a reverberation of the crash of the British Empire's vast amount of colonies throughout the centuries."

"You seem to love history."

"I do. I just hope the subject comes up fairly often throughout the game. I'd love to educate the audience at home. Plus, you know, it would help me get farther." Lacey chuckled, walking over to the others.

"Hello, everyone." Lacey said with a smile.

She was met with scowls, waves, and a few "hello"s back.

"Hey, you said you like history, right?" Andres said.

"Indeed."

"I've got a great line up of history jokes, if you'd wanna hear one."

"Sure. Let's hear one."

Andres took out his joke book and began reading from it. "How was the Roman Empire cut in half? With a pair of Caesars!"

"That was pretty good." Lacey giggled. "The Roman Empire has always been an interesting subject to me. But my strongest suit is the European Renaissance."

"I have to happen a have a whole assortment of old artifacts from back home Portugal." Gloria stated, pushing Andres out of the way. She showed Lacey the various jewels she had on her person. "So...interested?"

"Hm...Well, you're wrong about the old part. All of these pieces of jewelry look like they've been made in the past 20 years. Very modern." Lacey stated. She then noticed a glimmering golden ring."But this ring is just delightful! How much?"

"Since I'm feeling generous. How about...70 pounds."

"Hm. A bit steep, but seems reasonable. You've got a deal.:

Lacey took out some money, gave the bills to Gloria, who in return gave her the ring.

"Thank you very much." The bespectacled girl smiled.

"My pleasure. Gloria grinned.

"Next, from Turkey. We have Mustafa!" Damian announced.

A tall, built, tan-skinned man walked onto the dock. He had neat black hair, along with a mustache and goatee. He wore a greyish brown shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. He also seemed to have multiple hilts and holders on his person.

"Hello, new host!" The man said happily.

"Hey Mustafa. So I see you've got a lot of weapons on you. You plan to use those for...well, non-painful reasons, correct?"

"Of course. I may not even use these. I just love weapons. From guns, to knives, to swords. Like this" Mustafa took a sword out of the sheath strapped to his back. "16th century Italian Schianova basket-hilted broadsword! You see, it became popular for military use-"

"During the 17th century. Many armies who traded with Italy found them as a great weapon for heavy cavalry. They were also a popular weapon choice among nobles and wealthy civilians." Lacey added.

"That's right!" Mustafa exclaimed. "You know about weapons, too?"

"Not specifically weapons, but I know a considerable amount of history. And that includes wars and old military strategies."

"Like the Blitzkrieg strategy used by Germany in World War 2? The use of those war planes was phenomenal from a military standpoint!"

"Exactly. Germany may have done terrible things during that era, but they sure had will!"

"For sure. By the way, I'm Mustafa."

"Lacey. I'm Lacey."

Mustafa smiled warmly, Lacey started to blush slightly.

"You said you like weapons, right? Well I just so happen to have an authentic Turkish dagger for sale!" Gloria said, barging her way in between the two and pulling out the large, curved knife. Mustafa took the dagger and examined it.

"Yeah, no. This is a fake. I'm not gonna buy this."

"What? Why not?"

"The design is all off. And you claim this is a dagger, but it looks more like a machete. This is obviously a knockoff made in China or the Phillipines or something. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna buy this." Mustafa handed Gloria the knife back and turned back to Lacey.

"Ooh, you know who else has great for a good chunk of history?"

"Who?" Lacey asked.

"The Ottomans. They had fantastic military weapons."

"I love the Ottoman Empire!"

As the two continued to talk, the camera turned back to Damian.

"Hm? OH! Next, from France, we have Clara!" Damian said as a short white girl walked onto the dock. She had longish brown hair and wore a purple hoodie, greyish purple shorts, red shoes, and a maroon headband.

"Bonjour, Damian." Clara said. "I trust we'll be having plenty of physical challenges this season?"

"Eh, probably. Chef and I still need to figure out the last few challenges." Damian shrugged.

"I see…" Clara walked over to the other contestants, when she noticed Gloria trying to sell a hammer to Andres. "Hey! You two!" She shouted at the two.

Both Andres and Gloria turned to her.

"Yeah?" Gloria asked, annoyed.

"I want both of you to drop and give me 20, right now! I'm gonna trim the fat on this show to make it to the top! And I mean that both metaphorically and literally. So I'm gonna start with you two fatties! Now drop! 20 pushups!"

"Hm. I do seem to come up with the funniest jokes while exercising. I guess that's why I've been booed off stage so often!" Andres chuckled.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid pushups. If I receive payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Gloria snickered.

"Do either of you think I'm joking? Get your fat asses on the dock and start giving me pushups! NOW!"

Andres flinched and started struggling to do pushups. Gloria stood there, glaring at Clara. Soon, Andres collapsed, exhausted.

"Both of you make me sick! I'm not helping you when your cardiac arrests kick in, you bloated pieces of s***!" Clara snapped. Gloria then took out the hammer she had on her and prepared to toss it at Clara, but her arm was caught before she could do so. She turned to see Jafari clutching her arm.

"I don't think that's the best option. Maybe you should be the bigger person here." He said calmly. Gloria snarled and angrily threw the hammer behind her. It landed right in front of Abdi.

"Hey! Watch it, b****! You almost broke my tablet!" Abdi shouted.

"Next, from Jamaica, we have Isaiah!" Damian said.

A tall, muscular, black man stepped onto the dock. He had dark brown dreadlocks and a soul patch. He wore a black muscle shirt, red shorts, and black running shoes.

"To be honest, man." The man said. "You shoulda made us have to swim here. Hard work like that pays off, big time. Alright! I'm Isaiah! Who here is ready to work hard."

He was met with Olivia and Clara cheering.

"Yeah! Adventure!" Olivia shouted.

"Now here's someone who knows what I'm talking about!" Clara said, triumphantly.

"Well they get it." Isaiah said. "I guess the rest of you will hafta be taught the hard way! Trust me, hard work is key!"

"Tss, like that'll do you any good." Sadaf sneered.

"What was that?"

"You can be as hotheaded and determined as you want, but need to got to have a good head on your shoulders, too. Sure seems like you don't."

As Isaiah was about to snap at Sadaf, another camper walked onto the dock.

"Here we have our final contestant! From Ghana, here's Thema!" Damian presented.

A tall black girl stomped onto the dock. She had dark brown hair in a buzz cut and wore a green cargo shirt, black shorts and combat boots. She looked very displeased.

"Hey, Thema. Welcome to-GAH!" Damian said, before being punched in the stomach by Thema. The girl stormed over to the others.

"Let's get one thing settled. I want all of you to stay away from me! No questions asked, just keep your f***ing distance! Got it?!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Sadaf shouted back.

"I think I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass if you don't just your mouth!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it then." Sadaf spat.

"She's scary…" Da said to Yotam and Emma.

"Hang on, I'll try to fix this." Emma said, walking up to the two girls. "Now, now girls. I'm sure there's a civil way we can handle this issue. We don't need to resort to violence."

"SHUT UP!" Both girls screamed.

"HEY! That's enough." Damian shouted. The two girls glared at each other and Emma walked back over to Yotam and Da. "That's better. Now if you'll all follow me, we'll get the explanations out of the way and move on to your first challenge."

Damian and the 24 contestants headed to the campfire area.

"Here, as usual. Is where we will be holding elimination ceremonies." Damian stated. "If your team loses, your team will be sent here that night and you'll have to vote one of your fellow players off.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Damian: And remember. The outhouse confessional is always open if you want to tell the audience something or simply blow off some steam."

-|-|-|- End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Oh, and speaking of teams. Chef?"

A large, muscular black man in a chef's uniform walked over to Damian.

"Yeah?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Mr. Hatchet, could you please go get the team banners?" Damian asked.

"Sure. Damn, you're already nicer than Chris."

Chef left the area and soon came back with two rolled up banners. One red, one blue.

"Now then. Abdi, Anna, Clara, Da, Dmitri, Emma, Eun, Hans, Khalid, Makoto, Olivia, and Rosa. Please stand over there." Damian said, pointing to the left.

The 12 campers walked over to the left-hand side of Damian.

"You guys are now officially…" Chef tossed the red banner to Dmitri, it unfurled to reveal a land mass sigil. "The Majestic Mesopotamia!"

The announcement was met with cheers, groans, and silence.

"Okay. Andres, Carmen, Débora, Gloria, Isaiah, Jacob, Jafari, Lacey, Mustafa, Sadaf, Thema, and Yotam. Please stand over there." Damian said, this time pointing to his right.

The other 12 campers walked over to the right-hand side of Damian.

"And you guys are…" Chef tossed the blue banner to Carmen, it unfurled to reveal a river sigil. "The Noble Nile!"

The announcement was met with the same reaction as the other team.

"Now, before we start our first challenge, how about you all give our audience a message via confessional?"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Heh, seems like I've got this. I can hack into just about any device on this island. Even the cameras. (Adbi taps on tablet and the cameras view becoming vertically mirrored) This game is so mine.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Andres: A lot of people here don't seem too eager for jokes. Hopefully I'll be able to change that. I'm bringing the comedy this season! And who knows, maybe it will take me far. It worked for Owen, didn't it?

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna: So I guess I'm on a tv show, now. And I'm working with Hans. He seems nice, though. I hope I can win that admiration like he said!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Alright. My team seems decent. Hopefully I can form an alliance soon, Alliances is a major strategic point in this game. And I plan to win with strategy and strategy alone.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: Well, s***. Both of the tubbos are on the other team. Oh well, I'm sure the Jamaican guy will whip them into shape. I'll focus on making sure my team doesn't slack off.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Da: Well, I'm just gonna lay low and do what others say. Maybe I won't be seen as a target.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Débora: Well, I see plenty of hot guys here. Especially that American boy. Damn, he can kiss. I wonder if he's good with kissing more than one pair of lips. Hehe.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri: I will try and carry team all the way to merge. Then, I will just get lots of immunity and win. Is that simple.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: While it's unfortunate that I'm not on the same team as Yotam, I'm thankful that I'm with Da. The poor boy needs help. I just hope I can be the one that gives him that help. Along with being a civil source of morality in this game. It doesn't seem like most of these players are all that nice.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Eun: Ooooh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to get started on my fanfics! I've already started planning for one with those two blonde kids! It's gonna be so cute!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Gloria: Hehehe. I've already made over a hundred euros. These guys may not be as big of sheep as I thought. But I'm sure they'll all be tossing me their cash soon enough.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: This is great. I've already got an alliance going. The dumbest and most spineless contestant are both voting with me. I'll just have to get that ginger girl out of the way. But that should be easy. See, this is why I plan on switching my schemes up. This game is practically mine, already!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Isaiah: I plan on working my team as hard as possible. Hard work is the only way to prosper. For example, my uncle was the standard Jamaican stereotype. He'd sit around all day smoking weed. Then, he moved up to heavier drugs, which lead to fights with his dealer. Do you know what the last thing that lazy pitiful man ate was? Jerked lead.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob: First day and I've already hooked up with a hot chick! I'm so gonna be everyone's favorite contestant. And just watch. Every girl in this game is gonna want some of this! (Jacob starts flexing)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: This whole cast seems a little...odd. I mean, the only ones that I could probably even talk to are Eun and Abdi. But they're both on the other team. Idunno. I guess I'll have to use my athleticism and book-smarts and just play the game for right now. I'm sure I'll make a friend, eventually.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: F***! (Khalid starts sobbing) I already let my temper get the best of me! I should just give up right now…(Khalid forcefully kicks the wall in frustration)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: Well, I have hopes that my knowledge will takeme far in this game. I'm also pretty glad I'm on the same team as Mustafa. He seems nice. I feel like we have a lot in common. (Lacey starts blushing)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Makoto: UGH! Of course I had to put on the same team as the f***ing Chinaman! Whatever, he'll be the first one gone, that's for damn sure! After that, I'll just take out these other ignoramuses. One. By. One!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa: I can already tell this game is gonna be fun. To be honest, I'm surprised that I'm allowed to use my weapons. Then again, I've seen knives, lighters, and num-yos be used before. I'm just glad I get to keep talking to Lacey. Seems like her and I share some similar interests.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: YEAH! I'm so ready go exploring Wawanakwa! This is gonna be GREAT!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Rosa: Hm. Idunno. I'm sure I could probably win. If not, whatever.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: Of course I'm on the same team as that African b****... Although, I think I should probably make things cool with the Jamaican guy, though. He seems like the kind of guy that would make it far in this game. Maybe I could form an alliance with him.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Thema: Ugh...I will make sure that everyone on my f***ing team knows how much I hate them! Especially that sassy b*** in the hijab! Trust me, I'm gonna power through all of these fools and come out on top!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Yotam: Aw man. Emma and I aren't on the same team. Oh well, I'll make more friends. And besides, with Emma's niceness and my...thingamajigness, I'm positive we'll both make the merge! YEAH! Tattle Dram!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"And there you have our 24 new contestants." Damian said. "What will be the first challenge I have in store for them? Will our teams get along? Or just argue like brats, like they do every season? And who will be the first one voted off? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Nations!


	2. Ep 02- The Not-so-Amazing Race

"Last time on Total Drama Nations…" Damian said at the edge of the dock for the recap. "We met our 24 new contestants of the season. Such as nice girl Emma, wicked schemer Hans, and stone faced Dmitri! Afterwards, I gave them the usual run down. Challenges, teams, elimination, yadda yadda. When we last left off, our campers were about to start their first challenge of the season. What challenge, you may ask? Find out now on Total. Drama. Nations!"

"Alright everyone!" Damian shouted. "We are about to start the first challenge of the season!"

"...And that is?" Sadaf asked, snarkily.

"Hush your impatient face. Anyways. I thought I'd start you guys off easy. Your first challenge is just a simple race around Wawanakwa. The first team to have all of their team members run across the island, off the cliff, through the lake and back wins immunity. The losing team will face elimination tonight."

"That's it? Just race?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes, Dmitri. Just race."

"Da!"

"Yes?" Da asked.

"Oh, uh..Nothing small one."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-  
Dmitri: This challenge is perfect. This will show team that I am perfect to keep around for merge!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: Yes! A physical challenge right away! Time to whip my team into shape!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: YES! We already get to explore Wawanakwa! Well, I mean we're just gonna be running around...But I can do that! I do that all the time at home!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Ready…" Damian announced, as the campers got into running position.

"Set….:

"GO!"

All 24 campers starting running. Within a few minutes, Dmitri, Olivia, Yotam, Isaiah, Thema, Clara, and Mustafa were in the lead. Behind them were Jafari, Jacob, Lacey, Hans, Anna, Carmen, Sadaf, Emma, Da, and Makoto. Then, bringing up the rear, was Débora, who was struggling in her high heels, Rosa, who was just lightly jogging, Eun, Abdi, Andres, and Gloria, who were struggling, and Khalid, who simply walked, keeping his head low.

"YEAH! Isn't this fun...uh..what was your name?" Olivia asked Dmitri.

"Dmitri. I am Dmitri. And yes, is quite relaxing." Dmitri smiled.

"Right?! The wind on your face, the fresh air, the rush of possibly winning!"

"I think you mean rush of for sure winning. That will be great feeling!"

"Outta me way!" Yotam shouted, sprinting in front of Dmitri.

"Oh no you do not!"

Dmitri quickened his pace to keep up with Yotam.

"You can't catch meeeee!" Yotam squealed.

"I will not be catching you. I will be out-speeding you!" Dmitri responded.

"C'mon! Double time here!" Isaiah shouted to his teammates behind him.

"How about you shut up before I tear your dreads out make you eat them?!" Thema barked.

"How about you shut up?!" Clara shouted, catching up to Thema. "He's just trying to get the lead out of the lazy asses on his team!"

"Why do you care?! You're not on our team!"

"No, but I can appreciate when people take a stand against not working hard!"

"This girl knows what's going on!" Isaiah said, pointing to Clara. "But seriously! Pick it up!"

Mustafa was trying to keep up with Clara and Thema, but his weapons were weighing him down. "Ugh...Why didn't I put these in my bag before the race started?" Mustafa then stopped to catch his breath, only to have Jafari and Jacob pass him. "Eh, they're on the same team as me. No harm." Mustafa panted.

Soon Lacey was running towards him, she stopped.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little worn out. Had nowhere to put my weapons yet, so I just gotta carry them. It's weighing me down a bit.."

"Maybe I can help? I could take one of them. We're on the same team, we should be helping eachother."

"I don't know. Are you sure I can trust you?"

"It's okay. You can trust me."

Mustafa stared at Lacey, then the large knife in its hilt on his belt. At that moment, Hans and Anna passed the two.

"Alright." Mustafa said. Taking the hilt and knife off of his belt and carefully giving it to Lacey. "Please be careful with that, I don't want you to lose it, or worse, get hurt."

"You don't need to worry. Now let's go!" Lacey said with a smile, as she kept running. Mustafa smiled and followed.

"So wait, if we lose, the ginger girl leaves and doesn't get any of that admiration?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Well, we're going to at least try." Hans replied.

"Why?"

"Because...You know how nice she is, right?"

"Mhm. She seems very nice."

"Yeah, all of that is a lie."

"What?"

"Yeah. She's actually a complete monster! She skins puppies and drowns kittens! And I heard that she loathes blonde girls!"

Anna gasped."We gotta get rid of her!"

"My thoughts exactly. But, I'm not ready to throw challenges just yet. So how about we try to win?"

"But-"

"Trust me, I'm sure most of the people on the other team are worse. The ginger may be an evil monster. But we still have to work with her. Plus, if our team loses, we might leave without admiration."

"I don't want that!"

"I know you don't. So let's get going!"

Anna and Hans began to speed up, catching up to Jacob and Jafari.

"I'm just saying, bro. You've got the look." Jacob said to Jafari. "Hell, you're more ripped than I am AND got a natural tan going! A little bit more and you could be almost as much of a chick magnet as me. Why aren't you flaunting it?"

"I don't know. I'm just a humble guy. I'm not great at talking to girls in 'that way'." Jafari said, looking away.

"Bro, brobeans, broseph Stalin."

"Did you seriously just-"

"I'm gonna help you. When I'm not with my lady, I'm gonna help you find one. First rule. Ditch the nerd s***. Keep the glasses, though. Some chicks find glasses hot."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"C'mon man, why not? Don't you wanna get some?"

"Yeah, but from someone I've known for a long time and genuinely care about. It doesn't have to be marriage. But close."

"That's gay, man. But whatevs. I guess you'll just never be as cool as me." Jacob began to run ahead of Jafari, who was soon passed by Hans and Anna.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: That guy really rubs me the wrong way. He's just...such a douche. He's certainly not helping fix the American stereotype. Because, you know, minus being fat, he IS that! I'm sorry it's just...Ugh. People like him bother me."

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma was keeping a steady pace behind Carmen and Sadaf, who were having a conversation.

"So, how'd you like to start an alliance?" Carmen asked.

"That depends." Sadaf replied. "Am I just gonna be a pawn or is this gonna be an equal thing? Because if it's the former, no way I'm helping you."

"Listen. I saw you arguing with the Asian kid. Attitude and temper like that is gonna land a huge target on your back."

"You don't think I know that? I just hate when people give me s***. I've got a fiery personality."

"Why?"

"Probably patriarchy s*** from back home. My fa-Wait! Why am I telling you?!"

"That's what alliance members do." Carmen flashed an exaggerated grin.

"Hang on. I still never said I'm joining an alliance with you! Maybe I want to form my own alliance!"

At that point, Emma passed the two.

"Excuse me, ladies." Emma said politely, speeding up.

Carmen and Sadaf looked ahead of them at Emma, then at each other.

"We'll discuss this later. Let's just focus on winning." Sadaf said.

"Indeed." Carmen agreed as the two ran to catch up to Emma.

Emma was sprinting at a quick, but steady pace. She then noticed Carmen and Sadaf out of the corner of her eye. The two were catching up to her. She tried to make sure they wouldn't get ahead of her, but they soon caught up. Carmen and Sadaf were now right next to Emma. Sadaf gave a quick shove to Emma before she could react and Emma tripped, allowing Carmen and Sadaf to get farther ahead of her.

"Well...That was unpleasant…" Emma groaned. As she got up and dusted herself off, she was passed by Da, who was being chased by Makoto.

"You better keep running, Chinaman!" Makoto snapped.

"Hey. Hey quit bothering him!" Emma shouted, running after the two Asian boys.

Da was running as fast as his legs could carry him, from both Makoto's orders and fear of Makoto himself. In his panicked sprinting, Da tripped over his own feet. As he got up, Makoto began yelling at him.

"You idiot! Get up!" Makoto shouted.

"Hey! I've had just enough of your bullying." Emma said sternly and out of breath.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, imbecile?"

Emma paused. "I...uh...I'd like you to stop."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Your near damaged mental capacity can't comprehend a good answer. Now stay out of my way...Keep running, Chinaman!"

"GAH! Y-yes, sir!" Da screamed as he kept running, Makoto following.

Emma just stood there, speechless.

Débora was still struggling to run, due to her heels.

"Ugh. F*** it for now…" Débora took off her heels in frustration. "There, much better. Ooh, and now I'll also be appealing to those boys who like feet." Débora giggled. She continued to run, holding her heels. "I really should've had Jacob carry me. He looks so strong...and big...and hot...I gotta catch up to that boy!" Débora began to run faster. "Where could he be?" As Débora ran, she saw a figure up ahead. She ran up closer to the figure, it turned out to be Emma, still standing there.

"Hello. Did you happen to see a boy run through here? Tall, fit, blonde hair, hot as f***." Débora asked.

"Uh...I um...no" Emma replied.

"Hm...weirdo." Débora sprinted past Emma and continued on.

Rosa was jogging through the woods at a light pace, not too concerned about moving quickly.

"Hm. A lot of trees are gone." She said. "That sucks, I guess." She turned to see that Eun and Abdi were not too far behind her. Rosa slowed her pace as they caught up.

"Hey." Rosa said.

"Hiiii! Phew...This challenge is...kinda hard…" Eun panted.

"You're telling me. I'm not really an 'athletics' kinda guy. I just hope that doesn't hurt my chances in this game…" Abdi said.

"I don't think you should worry." Rosa said blandly to Abdi. "Or do. I'm not sure."

"That doesn't help, you know!" Abdi raised his voice. He then turned to Eun, who's writing in a small notebook while jogging. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just writing stuff down for a new fic!" Eun said excitedly. "Not gonna give it away, but you're in it."

"I'd prefer not to be in your stories. I've already told you this."

"Aw come on, it's fun!"

"Please. Do not. I think I've asked you this about four times, now. So listen."

"I'm guessing I'm in some of those?" Rosa said to Eun.

"No, not yet. You haven't talked much, so I don't know what to do for you , yet."

"Meh. I guess that makes sense."

"And yet you've heard me talk enough to already have planned two stories involving me?!" Abdi said angrily.

"...Maybe." Eun giggled.

"I cannot do this! You are so annoying!" Abdi sprinted ahead of the two girls. But roughly five minutes later, he was back to where they were.

"So..what happened to storming off?" Rosa asked.

"I told you...I'm not athletic…" Abdi panted.

Andres and Gloria were jogging slowly, out of breath.

"Phew! I'm so beat, that if I was dropped, ravers would cheer!" Andres chuckled. "Or is that something else?"

"Is that all you do?" Gloria asked, annoyed. "Make stupid jokes?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood. It's probably not good that we're dragging our team down in this challenge."

"Hey, why don't you keep telling your lame-ass jokes? Maybe it'll motivate me to run faster so I can get away from you!"

"Hey, that was a pretty good one! We should collaborate sometime!"

"Ugh!" Gloria picked up her pace slightly.

Khalid was dragging his feet on the ground, head down. He sighed.

"What's the point? My temper is just gonna get the best of me…" He said hopelessly. "Then again. If I'm the last one there, my team will probably yell at me. And that'll for sure piss me off. I can't take that chance. Maybe I should get going." Khalid began jogging, still a decent amount away from everyone else.

Dmitri was still running after Yotam as they approached the giant cliff.

"Booyakasha! C'mon!" Yotam screamed happily as he ran up the hill, Dmitri not far from him.

"Get back to here!" Dmitri shouted, determined.

"You gotta catch me first!"

Dmitri quickened his pace, getting closer to Yotam, who was approaching the cliff.

"WOOOOO!" Yotam jumped off the cliff, with Dmitri following. The two sailed down.

"Hey! Watch this!" Yotam shouted. While getting his legs closer to the cliff, a rock jutting out smacked him, causing him to spin. "Wooooooooo!"

Dmitri moved his arms and legs closer to his body, causing him to sail down faster. He soon it the water with a large splash.

"That is how challenges are done, small parakeet boy!" Dmitri yelled to Yotam, who was quickly approaching the water. He landed right in front of Dmitri, splashing him.

"What was that? I only heard small bits while I was spinning. I heard 'AY! OY! AL! ON! AT!" Yotam screeched. Dmitri looked at Yotam in a confused manner, then began swiftly swimming to shore, Yotam following.

"Boy! This challenge is pretty simple right?" Yotam said, getting out of the lake and shaking his head.

"Indeed. But simple is good. It means I can hopefully do well." Dmitri replied, stretching.

"Okay!Readysetgo!" Yotam began running back into the woods. Dmitri soon followed, trying to catch up to the boy.

Olivia was sprinting up the hill when she heard yelling in the distance. She turned to see Isaiah, Thema, and Clara reaching the bottom of the hill.

"Woah! I better get going!" She said to herself. She soon reached the top of the hill and jumped off. "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaah! Wow! What a view!" Before she knew it, Olivia flopped into the water. She resurfaced, spitting out water and coughing. "Well, that happened! Alright! Let's go!" Olivia swam out of the lake and began running. "Hi guys!" She shouted to Isaiah, Thema, and Clara, who were partially up the hill.

"Huh?" Clara said, looking down. While she was looking away, Thema started shoving her. "HEY! What are you doing?!" Clara shouted.

"What does it look like?!" Thema snapped, continuing to shove Clara.

"That's enough! Stop acting like stupid children! You're supposed to be working on the challenge!" Isaiah said sternly to the two girls.

"What did I tell you about barking orders at me?!" Thema screamed.

"Like I said before! I'm just trying to earn this team victory! And that's done with hard work!"

"Yeah! What he said! Again!" Clara added.

"Ugh! I'm sick of both of you!"

As Isaiah approached the cliff, Thema kicked him hard in the back, causing him to fall off. Thema then grabbed Clara and pushed her down the hill.

"Ah! B****!" Clara snapped as she swiftly rolled back down the hill. Thema spat Clara's direction and jumped off of the cliff. As Thema resurfaced from the water and swam out of the lake, she saw Isaiah standing on the beach, a very annoyed look on his face.

"Bite me." Thema hissed as she kept running.

"That girl is some f***ing piece of work…" Isaiah grumbled as he followed.

Clara continued rolling down the hill, when she reached the bottom, she saw Jacob start to run up.

"Oh hey! 'Sup, girl?" Jacob said.

"Wait! Hold on!" Clara shouted, running up the hill again and catching up to Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"I'm honestly surprised by your...physique."

"Are you coming onto me? Because if so, not until after the challenge. Maybe you, Débora, and I could get some three-way action going."

"No, you idiot! I'm pleasantly surprised that you're not a fat lardass, like most Americans."

"Well, that's because I'm just that awesome. I work out just about every day! Play a lot of sports, too."

"Such as?"

"Well, football, baseball, soccer. But if there's one thing I'm great at..." Jacob looked at the cliff, which was about eight feet away and getting closer. "It's diving!" Jacob jumped off the cliff. As he soared downward, he hit the side off the cliff and flopped into the water with a large splash. Clara soon jumped off and gracefully landed into the lake. The two resurfaced.

"Well, that was graceful." Clara said snarkily.

"Oh shut it." Jacob said. "But are you still down for the three-way or…?"

"No."

"Fine, whatever b****." Jacob got out of the lake and ran back into the woods. Clara shortly did the same.

Hans and Anna were soon reaching the cliff, right at the edge of the cliff, Anna froze in her tracks, terrified.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked.

"I'm really scared of heights…" Anna said meekly.

"Why?"

"I was told that if you fall from a high place, you die."

"I don't have time for this. Yes that is true. But not when you fall into water. Look. There's water down there. You'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Now let's go."

The two jumped off of the cliff.

"I'm still scared Hans!" Anna screamed.

"It's not scary."

"Really?"

"Yes, just trust me."

"Okay. You're a great friend, Hans."

"Heh, I try."

Hans and Anna soon landed in the water.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"Now we just gotta go back." Hans replied. They swam out of the lake and continued running.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna: Hans is so nice. He really helped me get over my fear of heights. I'm so lucky to have a friend like him.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: This girl will seriously believe anything I tell her in an instant! It's great! With her on my side, I can dominate this whole game! And if I help her with her fears, I'll not only look like a good samaritan to her, but to the others. I really made the right choice.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari was making his way up the hill.

"What if Jacob is right?" Jafari said to himself. "What if being a nerd is holding me back from finding someone? No, I must be going crazy. I mean, look at me talking to myself. No, Jacob's not right. He's just a douche that treats women like objects...But still, GAH!" Jafari fell off the cliff and was soon flailing around through the air. "Wait! Just remember training!" He said to himself. Jafari then moved his arms and legs against his body. He landed smoothly into the lake. "Phew...Damn, that was frightening. Jacob's probably right. I am a loser. No. Nonono. I gotta stay positive. Some girls like nerds, and he did say I have the kind of body girls love. I just gotta stay away from Jacob...I'm talking to myself again…" Jafari soon swam out of the lake and continued running.

"I gotta say my favorite empire would have to be the Mongol empire." Mustafa said, as him and Lacey began running up the hill. "They were complete bosses militarily."

"I had a feeling you'd say the Mongols." Lacey giggled. "You seem to really love weapons. You're not a violent person, are you?"

"Not at all. My father was a collector. He got me into collecting weapons. It's really helped me learn about history and military stuff, too."

"Have you been to the US? You can get a gun willy-nilly there."

"I wish. That's actually what I was planning on spending some of the money on if I win. A trip to the US and trying out the firearms there."

"Well I hope that works out for you. But I'm still try just as hard as you to win."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mustafa chuckled. The two soon reached the cliff. "After you, Lacey. Just be careful of the knife, okay?"

"Why thank you. And don't you worry. I will." Lacey smiled, jumping off of the cliff and into the water. Mustafa then jumped off. Lacey resurfaced as soon as Mustafa hit the water. Mustafa was only able to put his hands up, due to being weighed down by the weapons on him. He pointed to shore. The two quickly swam to shore.

"Oh jeez…" Mustafa breathed heavily. "I sure hope we'll be able to put our stuff away after this challenge….

"Yeah, I wonder why Damian didn't do that."

"By the way, you...never told me your...favorite empire."

"This may be conceited, but for me it's the British empire. They just managed to be in control of so much. You okay, now?"

Mustafa coughed up some water. "Yep... I'm fine. Let's go." Lacey and Mustafa began to run back into the woods.

Carmen and Sadaf started to run up the hill.

"So...How do you feel like joining an alliance with me, now?" Carmen asked.

"You know what? Fine. But some ground rules are going to be laid down." Sadaf replied.

"Okay?"

"One. This is an equal alliance. I'm not just gonna let you kick me to the curb at any point. We're in this to win this. Final two, you and me."

"Okay, got it."

"And two. We should probably get someone else in on this. Maybe someone who's good at challenges. Like maybe the Jamaican guy."

"Didn't you piss him off earlier?"

"I'm sure I can patch it up. Besides, he's trying to be the team leader. Imagine if he was in our alliance!"

"That would be really beneficial. You're not as simple as I thought you were."

"B**** it's called complexity." Sadaf chuckled. The two girls reached the cliff. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Carmen said, slightly worried. Carmen and Sadaf jumped off of the cliff and landed in the water. They both resurfaced and swam out of the lake.

"Woah! Damn, that was a rush!" Sadaf said, wringing out her hijab.

"Holy s***, that was terrifying." Carmen said, doing the same with her hair.

"Aw, quit b****ing. Alright, let's go see if we can manage to catch up to the Jamaican guy and get him into our alliance."

"Agreed."

Carmen and Sadaf headed towards the woods as fast as they could, hoping to catch up to Isaiah.

Da began to sprint up the hill, still being chased by Makoto. Once Da reached the edge of the cliff, he froze. He turned and saw that Makoto was still running.

"You better jump off, goddamnit!" Makoto shouted angrily.

"Gah!" Da screamed. He jumped off the cliff, screaming in fear the entire time. He looked up and saw Makoto falling not too far from him, a look of pure rage in his eyes. Da flinched as he fell into the water. As he resurfaced, Makoto plummeted into the water right on top of him. Underwater, Makoto rubbed his head, frustrated. He glared at Da and pointed towards shore. Da nodded, frightenedly and proceeded to swim to shore, Makoto following. When they approached shore, Da began to cough up water.

"Quit whining, Chinaman! Keep moving!" Makoto barked. Da simply flinched, nodded, and kept running.

Débora began to run up the hill. At the top she looked over the horizon in the direction of the woods, in search of Jacob. She backed up to try and view more, but ended up falling off the edge.

"Ahhh!" She screamed the whole way down before hitting the water. She quickly resurfaced and swam to shore. "Boy, that water is cold…" She then looks down at chest, her tube top is stuck to her body from the water. "Whoops, look like I forgot to wear a bra." She says seductively to the camera. "That's for you, camera guy, and all the boys at home. Now I'm off!" She then began to run into the woods.

Emma had snapped out of her trance and was beginning to run up the hill.

"Why is Makoto so cruel to Da?" Emma wondered. "In fact, why is he so cruel in general? I just hope poor Da is okay...And I wonder how Yotam is doing on the other team. His team seems to have a lot more mean players." Emma approached the edge of the cliff and jumped off. She soon swam out of the lake. "I better catch up to them." She said, heading towards the woods.

Rosa, Eun, and Abdi made it to the base of the hill. Abdi looked at the height of the cliff, then the water underneath.

"Yeah...No." He said, walking over to the edge of the lake.

"What are you doing?" Eun asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm not doing." Abdi walked over to the lake, dipped his hands into the water, and wetted his hair and clothes slightly. "I'm not gonna jump off of a mile high cliff into freezing water. Especially when I can't swim and have my ebook and smartphone in my pockets."

"But isn't that cheating?!"

"So? I never said I was going to play a clean game. Plus we're already dragging this team down, as it is. I'm going." Abdi then ran off into the woods.

"Yeah, I kinda like his idea. That water looks really cold." Rosa added, jogging into the woods.

"But..but guys! Wait up!" Eun ran off after the two.

"Ooh! I have some good cliff jokes, too. But they're kinda dark." Andres said to Gloria as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"You know, when I said 'keep telling your stupid jokes', that was just an insult. I didn't actually mean it!" Gloria snapped.

"..Hm..Ah, here we go. A rapist and a radical feminist have a contest. 'Who can fall of the cliff the fastest.' They both jump off the cliff and die. Who wins?"

"If you say-"

"Society! Wow. Why is that one in there? I never tell jokes that brutal."

"You're an idiot."

"Boy... if I had dollar for every time I've heard that one... I wouldn't have needed to enter this game." Andres chuckled weakly, running out of breath.

"Ugh...If only."

The two reached the top of the cliff.

"You first, I insist." Gloria said, faking courtesy.

"Sure!" Andres said, jumping off. Gloria soon followed suit. They both hit the water with a large splash.

"Aw. Looks like your stupid little joke book is ruined." Gloria said mockingly.

"Nope. Waterproof!" Andres said with a smile, pulling the book out of his pocket.

Gloria scowled and began swimming towards shore, Andres following.

"I have a pretty good water joke, too!" Andres said. "What did the sink say to the faucet? You're such a drip!"

"Wow..You just took lame to a whole new level."

Andres and Gloria and made it out of the lake and began jogging into the woods.

Khalid started running up the hill, determined. He soon reached the cliff, jumped off, and landed in the water. He quickly swam out of the lake and started running, trying to catch up to Andres and Gloria, who he could see in the distance.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: Yeah, I know. I haven't been talking all that much. But hey, it's either get through the challenge or be the cause of my team losing. And if that happens, no doubt they'll be mad, which will make me mad. Then it will be bye bye Khalid. I gotta work hard. Immunity is lying on my shoulders. And it's heavy…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri and Yotam were sprinting through the woods, the finish line in the distance.

"Yeah! I'mma win this!" Yotam shouted.

"Oh no you do not." Dmitri replied, picking up speed.

The two soon reached a path full of fallen trees. They began jumping over the many trunks on the ground. About halfway through, Yotam tripped over one, falling over.

"Ouch!" He said loudly. As he began to get up, he was then passed by Olivia.

"Hi!" She shouted.

"Hi!" He said back, catching up to her.

Dmitri was running as fast as he could, the finish line getting closer and closer. Within a minute, he passed the finish line.

"Phew...Am I winner?" Dmitri asked Damian, who was relaxing in a lawn chair.

"Well, yes and no. You were the first one here. But your whole team needs to be here for you to get invincibility." Damian explained.

Just then Olivia and Yotam passed the finish line.

"Woo! That was fun! Wawanakwa's a lot more bland than before, though." Olivia said.

"I've told you this, it's a result of detoxing the island." Damian said.

"Looks like you win, big guy! Good jorb!" Yotam said to Dmitri, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you small one. But is not over yet." Dmitri replied.

"But. Your team is one step closer to winning, with both you and Olivia being here." Damian said.

"You know, an attitude like that is get you out of this game in an instant!" Isaiah snapped at Thema.

"Do you think I care what you say?!" Thema screamed. "I don't! Now shut up!" Thema picked up speed and headed for the finish line.

"Well, you work hard. I'll give you that."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up and go away?!" Thema passed the finish line, followed by Isaiah.

"And that's three for the Nile, two for Mesopotamia." Damian said.

"Seriously, though. You gotta change that damn attitude." Isaiah said to Thema.

"For the last time, f*** off!" Thema screamed.

"You know what? Fine! If our team loses, get voted off. I don't care. But I will make damn sure our team doesn't lose!"

Jacob was sprinting through the woods, Clara not too far from him. Clara manoeuvred through the fallen trunks with ease, Jacob ended up tripping over a couple.

"I guess hurdles aren't your strong suit?" Clara said, a smug look on her face.

"If you don't wanna get it on with Débora and I, why are you still talking to me?" Jacob said, catching up to Clara.

"Because shut up!" Clara reached the finish line, Jacob right behind her.

"Four Nile. Three Mesopotamia." Damian said, relaxing in the sun.

Hans and Anna were running through the woods, Jafari, Mustafa, and Lacey gaining on them.

"Anna! We gotta hurry!" Hans shouted.

"Why?" Anna said, turning her head. "Eep! Are they coming for us!?"

"Yeah! Look! There's the finish line! Let's hussle!"

Jafari was quickening his pace, catching up to Hans and Anna.

"C'mon! Speed up!" Isaiah shouted.

"What did he say?" Mustafa asked Lacey.

"I'm not sure. I think I see more of our team members up there! Let's hurry!"

Mustafa and Lacey managed to catch up to Jafari, who was closing in on Hans and Anna.

"Oh, hey." Jafari said to his two teammates.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

Hans and Anna, began jumping over the tree trunks. Anna almost tripped a few times, causing the two to slow down. They were soon passed by Jafari, Mustafa, and Lacey.

"We gotta catch up!" Hans said, grabbing Anna's hand and running.

The five campers soon made it to the finish line, Hans and Anna were running as fast as they could, but the three Nile teens finished before them.

"Aw man. Did we lose?" Anna sighed.

"No. But it looks like we're losing. We'll have to rely on the stragglers." Hans said.

"Oh, whoops. Looks like that's seven for the Nile, five for Mesopotamia." Damian stated with a yawn.

"I'm proud of ya guys. Ya worked hard out there!" Isaiah said, smacking Mustafa on the back. "Especially you, carrying those heavy weapons!"

"Thanks." Mustafa said. "Oh, that reminds me. Can I get my knife back, Lacey?"

"Sure." Lacey said. She took the knife and hilt off of her belt, as she handed it to Mustafa, he reached for it, causing their hands to touch. Mustafa grabbed the knife and attached it back to his belt, both of them blushing.

"Oh look! There it is!" Carmen said, pointing to the finish line in the distance.

"Sweet!" Sadaf said." I see the Jamaican guy, too! Let's go!"

"C'mon! Speed it up, ladies!" Isaiah yelled at the two girls.

"Are you going to yell at all of us?" Jafari asked.

"Yes. It promotes hard work. Now keep moving!"

"Is he yelling at us?" Carmen asked.

"Probably." Sadaf groaned.

Soon the two girls made it to the finish line.

"And that makes two more points for the Nile, bringing them up to nine." Damian said.

"There ya go!" Isaiah said.

"Hey, we have a proposition for you." Carmen said.

"Okay? What?"

"Well, first. I was too much of a bitch to you. I'm sorry, it's just in my nature." Sadaf said.

"It's okay. I get it, after seeing ya push it out there, I can at least tell you're no pushover. And you're willing to apologize, unlike some!" Isaiah glared at Thema, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Second." Carmen stated. "How would you like to join an alliance with us?"

"Sure. But just so you know, I'm not gonna be a pawn here. This is equal."

"We know. I already told her that." Sadaf added.

"Well looks like we're in an agreement. Here's to us making the final 3." Carmen said to the two.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: The key to this game is lulling people into a false sense of security. Yes I'm gonna be in an alliance with them. But that's not stopping me from aligning with others. Soon, I'll have the whole team at my command and each other's throats.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: If that girl thinks she can blindside me, she's got another thing coming. I'll be keeping my eye on her.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Isaiah: Looks like I've already got an alliance going. Both of these girls seem like they know what they're doing. What did I tell ya? Hard work is already paying off.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Da was sprinting through the forest, Makoto right behind him. Once they reached the tree trunks, Da ended up tripping.

"Oh, so you're not just braindead. You're blind, too." Makoto hissed. "Get up!"

Da quickly got back up and continued running, Makoto right behind him. They soon made it across the finish line.

"Looks like that's seven for Mesopotamia. Nile is still in the lead with nine." Damian said.

Makoto glared at Da and simply walked away. Da was then pulled aside by Hans.

"Guten Tag, alliance member!" Hans said, a hint of malice in his voice. "Listen. If we lose, we're voting for your friend Emma tonight. Got it?"

Da nodded. "Yes sir. I get it…" He said meekly.

"Good. I mean, there's still a chance we could win. But if we don't. Emma's being kicked to the curb."

Débora was running through the forest, she saw the finish line in the distance. But more importantly to her, Jacob. She sprinted towards the finish line, passed it leaped onto the boy.

Jacob shouted as the promiscuous girl landed on him. Débora then proceeded to start kissing him.

"Damn! You really want some, don't you?" Jacob said, surprised.

"What do you think?" Débora giggled, with a wink.

"One sec. Yo, Frenchy! You want in on this!?" Jacob shouted to Clara, who was doing pushups.

"I already said no!" Clara snapped.

"Fine. C'mon babe." Jacob got up, took Débora by the hand, and the two went off into the woods.

"Wow. Really?" Carmen said.

"I say one of those two has to go soon. Probably the girl." Sadaf said.

"For sure…"

Emma was running through the forest, she noticed the finish line ahead, and Abdi, Rosa, and Eun slightly behind her. She waved, but no response.

"Hm." She said to herself. She soon started jumping over the fallen trees. "Oh look. There's the finish line." She hurried towards the finish line and passed it.

"Ten Nile. Eight Mesopotamia. You know the drill." Damian said.

Rosa, Eun, and Abdi were reaching the scattered tree trunks. Rosa and Eun managed to make it past all of them. Abdi, however tripped over two. After falling over the second, his smartphone fell out of his pocket and into a bush. He got up, dusted himself off, and noticed that it was gone.

"What are you doing?" Eun asked, as Abdi began scanning the ground.

"I lost my phone. Hang on." Abdi kept searching. He went into the bushes and kept searching. Eun looked into the distance and noticed Andres and Gloria getting closer.

"Abdi!" Eun shouted.

"Found it!" Abdi said triumphantly, putting the phone into his pocket and following Eun to the finish line.

"Looks like Mesopotamia is in the lead now with eleven." Damian stated.

"Cool, I guess." Rosa said.

Andres and Gloria, continued to run, the finish line getting closer.

"I think my lungs are literally on fire! Where are the marshmallows?" Andres wheezed and chuckled.

"Are you...really... STILL making jokes?!" Gloria panted.

Behind Andres and Gloria, Khalid was running through the woods, getting closer and closer to them.

"Oh jeez!" Andres shouted. "That dude on the other team is right behind us!"

"F***!" Gloria groaned as the two attempted to pick up speed.

"Come on you f***ing fat pigs!" Clara shouted.

"Are you really that much of an idiot?" Makoto said with a scowl.

"What does that mean?!"

"They're not even on our team. And if you didn't notice, if they finish before our last member, we won't get immunity. So how about you stop encouraging them!"

"Shut up! It's not my fault they're whales on legs!"

"But that's none of...Oh forget it. It's no use arguing with an imbecile like you."

Clara then pounced on Makoto and started punching him in the back of the head.

"GAH! Get off you psychotic chimp!" Makoto managed to shake Clara off and kick her in the side. Clara simply glared at the boy and stormed off.

"Pfff..Moron…" Makoto spat.

Andres and Gloria continued to run, Khalid gaining on them. The three teens approached the finish line.

"And invincibility goes to…..The Noble Nile!" Damian announced. Andres and Gloria were laying on the ground right past the finish line as Khalid got to it. "Majestic Mesopotamia. I guess I'll be seeing you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Hey Damian. You never showed us our cabins." Mustafa said.

"Oh hey. I knew I was forgetting something. Well, you guys know what goes down with living accommodations and Chef's cooking. So you guys can go drop your stuff off in the cabins, then meet at the mess hall for dinner. Mesopotamia, you guys should discuss who you're going to vote off." Damian got out of his chair, stretched, and left the scene. The campers headed towards the cabins.

The girls began to put their things away in their cabin.

"So, who do guys think we should vote off?" Clara asked.

"Meh, whoever." Rosa said. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go." Rosa left the cabin and headed towards the mess hall.

"Okay...What about you guys?"

"I wish we didn't have to vote off anyone. I don't think I'll be able to write any fanfiction of them." Eun said.

"I know right?" Olivia said. "Everyone here is so cool! Especially that Russian boy."

"He certainly knows how to stay in shape." Clara added.

"I think we should vote for Makoto." Emma said. "He's nothing but a constant source of negativity on this team. Plus he's really mean to Da."

"I think I'd have to agree with you there. He had the nerve to talk back to me after I was telling the fatties on the other team to get their asses into gear."

"To be fair, that was pretty mean."

"Oh what do you know?!"

"I know we shouldn't vote for Hans. He's my friend." Anna added.

"I don't know." Emma said. "He doesn't seem like the nicest guy either. I know he's taking advantage of Da, too."

"That little Asian kid's a pushover. I have nothing against that German kid. I'm voting for Makoto."

"Guys!" Olivia shouted. "Let's go to dinner!"

The other three agreed and went to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, the boys were doing the same.

"Alright. Who should we vote off?" Hans asked.

"Well, I'm partial to either that obnoxious ginger girl who gets in my way constantly or that idiotic French girl." Makoto said coldly.

"I'm planning on going for Emma. Glad you are too. I also got Da and Anna on my side. I think we may just be able to take her out." Hans turned to Dmitri. "Hey, big guy, would you be willing to vote for Emma?"

"Sure. I show no reason why she shouldn't be." Dmitri shrugged. "Although. I know the small child with the touch device did not do well in challenge."

Abdi flinched, worried.

"You do make a good point. But I'm sticking with Emma. Khalid?"

Khalid was lying on his bed, sobbing.

"Forget him." Makoto grumbled. "Let's go to dinner."

The five boys headed to the mess hall. Khalid stayed on his bed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: I f***ed up...I f***ed up! F***! They're gonna vote me out! Dammit! (Khalid kicks the wall in anger, tearing up.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Crap. I knew this would happen. I knew my poor athleticism would get me votes. I gotta stay safe. Even if I have to cheat again.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The campers lined up in the mess hall to receive a plate of whatever Chef was cooking. Jafari was the first one up. Chef placed a wad of mac 'n cheese on his plate.

"Chef, this actually looks kinda edible." Jafari said with a surprised smile.

"Thanks. I've been gettin' advice from DJ. Along with some anger management help." Chef added. "NEXT!"

Soon enough, all the campers were sitting down, eating and conversing.

"So. You two. You know who we're voting for. Correct?" Hans said, looking at Da and Anna.

"Yep!" Anna said happily. "We'll show that blonde hating meanie!"

"Uh huh…" Da nodded.

"And I know Makoto and possibly Dmitri are voting with us. Maybe we should get one more, that way, we'll at least have half the votes." Hans added. "And I know just who to ask." Hans walked over to Rosa. "Hey, can you vote for Emma tonight?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sure. Okay." Rosa said.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: Yeah. Emma's going home. No doubt about it.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Hey, who wants to hear a funny food joke?" Andres said to the others at the Nile table.

"Ugh! No! I've heard enough of your awful jokes for one day!" Gloria yelled.

"I wanna hear one!" Yotam shouted, raising his hand.

"Alright." Andres said, taking out his joke book. "Why did the students eat their homework? Because the teacher said it was a piece of cake!"

He was met with laughs, chuckles, groans, and ignoring.

Gloria banged her head against the table and noticed Débora and Jacob making out under it. She crept under with them.

"Hey, can I interest you guys in something?" She said.

"Sorry, I don't do fat chicks." Jacob replied.

Gloria scowled. "I meant I'm offering to sell a number of 'items' you two may need. You know. Contraception, maybe some candles, whipped cream if you guys get weird."

"Do you have condoms?" Jacob asked.

"I already said I did…"

"Then we'll take some of them!"

"Alright. That'll be 40 dollars, American."

"Damn, kinda steep. But whatevs."

Jacob handed Gloria the money and in return, Gloria tossed him a box.

"Sweet! How about we go back to the guys cabin for dessert?" Jacob said to Débora.

"Sounds good to me." Débora winked. The two quickly got out from under the table and left the mess hall.

Abdi was nervously scrolling through his tablet.

("They're planning on voting me off. I just know it.") He thought to himself. ("They're just saying they're voting for Emma to give me false security. I have to do something about this!")

"Mesopotamia! It's time to vote! So if you could please follow me." Damian said. The twelve campers followed suit and left the mess hall.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna: I'm voting for Emma. Hans said she's a monster that hates blonde girls. I want her gone! (Anna placed a slip of paper that read 'Emma' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Makoto: I feel like I should vote for Emma. But Clara is just too much of an idiot. I'm voting for her. I'd rather have to deal with Emma squawking at me that I'm a jerk to the Chinaman than having someone support the other team. (Makoto placed a slip of paper that read 'Clara' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: I'm voting for Makoto. He's just too angry and negative. He's also mean to everyone. I think we'll all be better off with him gone. (Emma placed a slip of paper that read 'Makoto' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Okay..I'm sure that the majority is gonna go to me. I set a poor example of my skills in this challenge. Which is why it's time for some 'old fashioned hacking'. (Abdi took out a screwdriver and opened the ballot box. He took out most of the paper slips and stuffed them into his pocket.) Better leave a few for good measure. (He then took out multiple slips from his other pocket and stuffed them into the ballot box.) Trust me, I'm eliminating someone I'm sure just about everyone on this team wants gone.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The twelve campers of the Majestic Mesopotamia sat on tree stump seats in front of a campfire. Damian walked up to a podium, holding eleven small books.

"Welcome Majestic Mesopotamia to the first elimination ceremony of the season." Damian announced. "You all know how this works right? When I call your name, you'll be getting the symbol of temporary safety in this game, which are passports this season. If you don't receive a passport, you will personally take the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. And we are not bringing back contestants this season. So when you're voted off, you're done. You can't come back. Ever. The first passport goes to Dmitri." Damian tossed a passport to Dmitri.

"Rosa!"

"Olivia!"

"Anna!"

"Abdi!"

"Hans!"

"Clara!"

"Da!"

"Khalid!"

…

…

…

…

"Makoto!"

Eun and Emma looked at each other, then Damian nervously.

"And the final passport goes to…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Emma!"

Hans, Anna, and Makoto looked surprised.

"What? I'm voted out first?" Eun said sadly.

"Yep. Sorry. But you'll be able to chill at Playa Des Losers." Damian replied.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Which means I can watch the show, which means I can write more fanfiction! This isn't that bad! See ya later, guys!"

Eun climbed into the catapult and Chef pulled the lever, sending the small Korean girl flying.

"And there you have it. Our first elimination of the season. Who will go next? Will Hans be successful in eliminating Emma? Will Khalid be able to get a grip on himself? Found out next time! On Total. Drama. Nations!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: How did Eun get voted off? I swear I had at least half of the votes pointed towards Emma. I'll have to find this out and get rid of the rat that did so. Who knows? Maybe it was Emma just trying to save her own sorry ass.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Why did I choose Eun? Two simple reasons. One. She had nothing to offer to the team. She was about as physically weak as I am. But I'm smart, I can carry this team in mental and electronic based challenges without a doubt. And two. She was extremely annoying. Don't believe me? Imagine having a drill in your skull and a monkey screech in your ear while you're running through a Bollywood premier. That's how loud and annoying Eun is. But, she's gone. And I'm one step closer to winning. One down. Twenty two to go.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-


	3. Ep 03- I Totally Remember That Drama

"Last time on Total Drama Nations…" Damian said at the edge of the dock for the recap. "Our twenty four contestants were introduced to their very first challenge. A simple race around Wawanakwa. Thema once again challenged Isaiah's bossy leadership, whom also formed an alliance with sassy Sadaf and conniving Carmen. But in the end, due to Khalid's slow start, the Noble Nile won immunity. It looked as if Emma was going to get the first boot, but due to some 'changes' by Abdi, it was Eun who was sent home. What challenge do I have in store for our campers today? Will Abdi continue to cheat? And just how long will the Nile alliance last? Find out now. On Total. Drama. Nations!"

It was the middle of the night. All the campers in the boys cabins were still wide awake, most of them frustrated, trying their hardest to go to sleep. But they were kept awake by a loud bed creaking and various sounds made by Jacob and Débora, who snuck in earlier.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Isaiah: All night! All f***ing night I had to deal with those two doing it like f***ing rabbits! I didn't get a wink of sleep! Ugh...I stick to a very strict sleep schedule. But those two shattered it...One of them needs to go very soon…

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob: This goes out to my bro, Johnny! You said I wouldn't get laid while I was here! BAM! Got some on the first night! You can suck it, Johnny! Oh wait, Débora already did! HA!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The twenty three contestants were sitting in the mess hall, each being served lumpy oatmeal by Chef.

"So, just in case we lose, who do you guys think we should vote off?" Carmen asked Isaiah and Sadaf.

"I was thinking Yotam." Sadaf said. "The kid is annoying as f***."

"Well that's true. He's a hard worker, though." Isaiah said. "I was thinking either Jacob or Débora. Those two kept me up all night…."

"Were they…?" Carmen trailed off.

"Yes...Literally all night…."

"...Anyways…" Sadaf added. "Who says that he's actually a hard worker? He only did well in that race to screw with the Russian kid."

"But. He's good at challenges."

"Yeah, I was thinking we should vote for someone like Andres." Carmen said.

"How about we discuss it later and try to actually win the challenge?"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Agreed". Isaiah replied.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Alright. I think I have them feeling secure. Now, after the challenge, it will be time to get started on a second alliance. Hopefully I can use that one to vote out Andres. If that happens. I'll be one step closer to controlling my team and then the entire game.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri received his food and began to walk over to his table. He was soon approached by Olivia.

"Hiii! Um...What was your name again?" Olivia said, beaming.

"I am Dmitri. And you were...um..Olivia, da?" Dmitri replied.

"No, you were right the first time. I'm Olivia! Da is over there." Olivia pointed to the Mesopotamia table at Da, who was being talked to by Emma.

"What is it that you want, Olivia?"

"Um..I just wanted to talk or something. I think you're really cool!"

"Well, thank you. You seem like nice girl, yourself. Are you ready for challenge, today?"

"Heck yeah, I am! I hope it involves more running! We could run and talk since we're the fastest."

"I hope so, too. Physical challenges will help this team."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: Dmitri is soooo cool! He's chill as a cucumber and super nice! And his big muscles! Yes, please!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Campers! Please report to the lake shore in 5 minutes!" Damian shouted over the intercom.

The contestants made their way to the beach to see that there were seats with buzzers on opposite ends, one side was red, the other was blue.

"Welcome to your second challenge!" Damian said. "This time it's a mental one. A Total Drama trivia quiz show!"

"Welp...We're screwed then…" Makoto hissed. Emma glared at him.

"So this will be like any quiz show. I ask a question. If you know the answer, slam the buzzer and give us your answer. If you get the answer correct, your team gets a point. But if you answer it wrong…."

Damian points to an intern sitting in a seat. Suddenly the seat sprung upward, launching the intern into the lake.

"The last team standing or the first team to get ten points wins. Let's get started."

The contestants sat down on their respective sides. Abdi pulled out his tablet and started tapping it. A camera behind Damian began to move, the visual on Abdi's tablet screen was the the back of Damian's head, along with the questions and their answers. Abdi placed the tablet in his lap and grinned maliciously.

"Alright, campers! Here's the first question." Damian said, picking up a sheet of paper. "Which previous season of Total Drama has a merge where a female never wins immunity?"

The campers looked at eachother, then at their buzzers, unsure. Hans smacked his buzzer.

"Hans! What is your answer?" Damian asked.

"Um...Total Drama Action?" Hans said cautiously.

"That is...incorrect!" Damian pressed a button, sending Hans flying out of his chair and into the lake.

"Ugh...Idiot…" Makoto groaned.

"You know." Emma was about to say. "I'm so f-"

Abdi quickly glanced down at his tablet, saw the answer and quickly pounded on the buzzer.

"Abdi! What is your answer?"

"Total Drama: Revenge of the Island." Abdi said confidently.

"That is….correct! One point for the Mesopotamia!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: This is almost too easy. (He chuckled)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Alright. Next question. Which contestants have made the final three more than once?" Damian stated.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Yotam shouted, slamming his hand on his buzzer repeatedly.

"Yes, Yotam?"

"Is it Heather and Duncan?"

"Nope. Sorry." Damian pressed the button and Yotam was launched into the lake. Jafari quickly pressed his buzzer.

"Jafari?"

"It's Owen and Heather. Owen placed first in Island and third in Action. While Heather placed third in Island and first in World Tour." Jafari said.

"That is correct! One point for the Nile!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: If there's one thing I'm good with, it's trivia. Hopefully I'll be able to lead my team to victory.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Alright. Next question. What season was the only one to-date that hasn't had a double elimination?" Damian said. Jafari quickly pressed his button again.

"That would be Total Drama Island." Jafari stated.

"That is correct! Another point for the Nile!"

"You're doing great! Really hustling!" Isaiah whispered to Jafari. "Especially more than some!" He glared at Jacob and Débora, who were making out.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

(Débora and Jacob were still kissing.)

Jacob: Babe? Do you give a s*** that the Jamaican guy yells at us constantly?

Débora: Not at all, hun. (She began to take her top off)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Which season is the only one to not have any cursing?" Damian stated.

Abdi quickly looked down at his tablet and pressed his buzzer.

"Once again, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" Abdi stated.

"That is correct! Another point for the Mesopotamia!"

"Wow! You're really smart, Abdi!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Heh, I guess I just know the show."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: I've actually only seen season 1. But thanks to this baby, (Abdi takes out his tablet) I'm a trivia master!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Which team in a previous season has a majority of non-white contestants?" Damian asked. Rosa pressed her buzzer.

"Rosa?"

"Okay, um...shot in the dark here...Screaming Gophers?" Rosa said.

"That is incorrect." Damian launched Rosa into the lake.

Khalid pressed his buzzer.

"Khalid?"

"Um...let's see….Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot?"

"Nope!" Khalid was then sent flying into the lake. As Abdi was about to press his button, Makoto started shouting.

"Wow! You're all imbeciles! This kind of s*** isn't hard to figure out!" Makoto snapped.

In a fit of frustration, Emma pressed Makoto's buzzer.

"Makoto! Your answer?" Damian asked.

"Huh? Uh..I...Hey! I didn't press my button!"

"But it was pressed. Answer the question."

"You're trying to sabotage me, aren't you?" Makoto snarled at Emma.

"Maybe. But maybe it's justified. You're a jerk." Emma hissed.

"You know what? Here's my answer! Uh...The Killer Bunnies!"

"Um...That's not even an existing team. So that's wrong." Damian said.

Makoto clutched onto Emma's arm as Damian pressed the button, sending both of them soaring into the water.

Abdi quickly pressed the button.

"Okay...Abdi?"

"Team Amazon from World Tour. Courtney is Hispanic, Heather is Asian and Sierra is mixed race. While Gwen and Cody are white." Abdi said.

"Correct! Another point for the Mesopotamia!"

"Something doesn't seem right about Abdi." Lacey whispered to Mustafa.

"How so?" Mustafa asked.

"He seems...shifty. I think he's cheating."

"Oh jeez. Should we tell Damian?"

"Maybe we should make sure he's cheating, just in case. And besides, we're ahead with remaining contestants, anyways. Plus, we have Jafari."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Damian: For the record. I know damn well that Abdi is cheating. Do I care? Eh, not really. He's not hurting anyone and shifty little pricks like him bring in ratings like crazy.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Woo! This is relaxing isn't it?" Olivia asked the rest of her team that was left.

"Yes. Whatever you say…" Da mumbled.

"I am kind of disappointed. I wish we would have done physical challenge." Dmitri said.

"Yeah, what he said. These mental challenges are really boring…" Clara moaned.

"Yeah, this is fun." Anna said. She then noticed what was Abdi's screen. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm, uh...Just making the lists are doing okay." Abdi said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh, okay!"

"Look, don't tell anyone I'm doing this. Okay?"

"Okay, I won't. I promise."

"Next! Before this season, how many nations have been represented on Total Drama?" Damian said.

Andres pressed his buzzer.

"Andres?"

"Um...4?" Andres said, unsure.

"Nope!" Damian said, launching Andres into the lake.

Jafari quickly pressed his button.

"Jafari?"

"Five." Jafari said. "Justin is from the United States, DJ is from Jamaica, Alejandro is from Spain, Eva is from a small Eastern European country, and everyone else is from Canada."

"That's correct! That's three points total for the Nile!"

Thema narrowed her eyes at Jafari, and then Abdi.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Thema: Ugh! Those two think they're so f***ing smart...I'll give them a real challenge…(Thema cracked her knuckles)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Alrighty. Out of all of the original twenty two Total Drama Island contestants, who didn't use the confessional at all on Total Drama Island?" Damian said.

Thema quickly pressed her button.

"Thema?"

"I don't know. Eva?" Thema spat.

"Incorrect."

Thema grabbed a hold of Jafari as Damian pressed the button, sending them both flying. Jafari resurfaced from the water and looked at Thema with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Why did you do that?!" Jafari exclaimed. "I was carrying the whole team!"

"Because, I've had it with your know-it-all bulls***." Thema snapped.

"What?! You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy. I just hate you."

"Why?!"

"Do I even need a reason?" Thema swam away. Jafari looked bewildered.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: That girl is odd. I feel like I should try to convince some people to vote her off if our team loses. She seems good at challenges. But she's so mean and if she keeps throwing challenges, she's gonna send us all crashing and burning."

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi glanced down and pressed his button.

"Abdi...again." Damian said.

"Is it Ezekiel and Tyler?" Abdi said, faking caution in his voice.

"Indeed it is! Another point for the Mesopotamia! Next question. Which previous season didn't have a red or green colored team?"

Clara pressed her button.

"Clara?"

"Um...Total Drama Action?" She said reluctantly.

"Nope. That is incorrect." Damian launched Clara into the lake.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: Ugh. These mental challenges suck. How am I supposed to know this s***? I've only seen season 1. I came on this show to whip people into shape, not because I sit on my ass watching it four seven!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi quickly pressed his button.

"Wow. Abdi?"

"I think it's Total Drama World Tour." Abdi said, once again faking uncertainty.

"Jeez, dude! What DON'T you know about this show?! Another point for the Mesopotamia!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Abdi seems like a major mental threat, but weak physically. If he makes the merge, I'll have to align with him right away.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Alright. Next question. Who is the highest ranking Total Drama contestant so far?" Damian said.

Lacey quickly slammed on her buzzer.

"Yes, Lacey?"

"It's Duncan! Placing fourth in Island, first in Action, and fifth in World Tour. Plus, he made the merge in every season he was in." Lacey stated.

"That is correct! That makes four for the Nile! Five for the Mesopotamia!"

Abdi glared at Lacey.

"Lacey. Abdi's looking at you." Mustafa whispered.

"Yeah, I know. He's giving me a death stare…" Lacey replied.

"Every contestant that made the merge in Total Drama Island came back in Total Drama Action, except one." Damian said. "Who was that one?"

Abdi rushed to press his button but Sadaf pressed it right before him.

"Sadaf! Your answer?"

"The one person from TDI's merge who didn't compete in Action was Eva. Duh. That chick hasn't competed SINCE Island!" Sadaf said with a smirk.

"That is...correct!" Damian shouted. "Alright let's keep going!"

Damian began to ask various questions, now at a faster pace. Now on the final question, the Mesopotamia only had Abdi and Da, who never even touched his buzzer, left. While the Nile had Lacey, Mustafa, Sadaf, and Carmen. Both teams had nine points.

"Alright! We have the final question!" Damian said. "What is Chef Hatchet's first name?"

The campers on the Nile side looked stumped and Da simply looked at the floor, not bothering to buzz in. Abdi, however, looked down at his tablet, smirked, and pressed his buzzer.

"Abdi?" Damian asked.

"That is a trick question, Damian. Chef's name has never been revealed on the show." Abdi said confidently.

"Abdi...That is…..CORRECT! Tonight's immunity goes to the Majestic Mesopotamia!" Damian announced.

"And it's stayin' that way!" Chef yelled, walking by while carrying a large garbage bag.

Abdi cheered and Da smiled weakly. The remaining Nile campers looked displeased.

"Nile. You guys will have to decide who to boot. See you tonight!" Damian said, walking off.

Later, the campers meet again in the mess hall.

"You're all a bunch of morons…" Makoto snarled.

"Do you ever NOT insult people?" Emma said, frustrated.

Khalid sat at the end of table, looking down sadly. Olivia sat in front of him.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Oh...Hi…" Khalid replied in a hopeless tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing. I'm just worried that Makoto's gonna yell at me…"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't. Hang on! I'll tell him not to!"

"No wait, don't!"

Olivia walked over to Makoto, who was still yelling at Emma.

"Hey! Makoto!" Olivia shouted.

"What do you want?!" Makoto barked.

"Could you not yell at Khalid? He's scared that you're gonna do so."

"Oh, he is, is he?" Makoto walked over to Khalid. "I guess that's because he knows he's one of the most useless ones on this team. Right above the Chinaman. Like, that's a compliment, though…"

"Stop…" Khalid said sternly.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Go crazy and attack me because you're mentally damaged?"

Khalid growled at Makoto and punched him hard in the stomach, which caused him to fly a few feet. He shakily got up and sat back down.

"You deserved that." Emma said, somewhat coldly.

"Oh shut up, b****." Makoto snapped.

Anna looked over at Makoto, then at Hans.

"You wanna have that guy in our alliance?" Anna asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course. I don't think he hates me." Hans said.

"He seems like he hates everyone."

"Not true. I'm damn sure there's no one person that hates everyone. Well...except.."

Hans looks at over at the nearly empty Nile table, mainly Thema, who was yelling at Isaiah.

"Why the f***?! Would I vote with you?!

"Because I know you hate Yotam." Isaiah said flatly.

"So?! And why would you and your s****y alliance vote for him? I thought you got a stiffy for hard work, and he works hard!"

"Eh, it doesn't seem like it. He's awful at mental challenges and I think Sadaf may be right, he only did well in the race to screw with the Russian kid."

"Ugh….Fine! I'll vote for him. But NOT because you want me to! I'll vote for him because I hate is obnoxious little guts!"

Thema stormed out of the building. Isaiah also exited, with Sadaf and Carmen waiting for him.

"So?" Sadaf asked.

"Yep. She's voting with us… I guess." Isaiah replied.

"Good."

"Hey, I gotta, um, use the restroom. I'll be right back." Carmen said.

"Whatever. We're gonna try and get some others to vote with us." Sadaf said.

"Cool. See you guys later."

Carmen darted her eyes back and forth and snuck to the back of the mess hall. Jafari and Gloria were waiting for her.

"Sorry. I just had to talk to someone. You know, get more votes on our side."

"Wait. You never explained why exactly you made us wait back here." Jafari said.

"Here's why. I want you two to be in an alliance with me."

"Why's that?" Gloria asked with a cold tone.

"Okay. I'll be blunt. Here's why. You're good." Carmen pointed to Jafari. "You're not." She then pointed to Gloria.

"What does that mean?!"

"Yeah, I'm not one hundred percent, here." Jafari added.

"Okay. Jafari. You're smart, sociable, athletic, and attractive. You could carry this alliance all the way to the merge. Hell, even the final three."

"Okay? Uh..thanks."

"And what? I'm not of those things?!" Gloria snapped.

"Well, Gloria. You seem pretty clever, but that's it. Besides that, you're rude, angry, and not good at challenges."

Gloria scowled at the girl in front of her.

"Which is why you need to be in this alliance. There's no way you'll last if you don't."

"You know what? Fine. I'll join your stupid alliance….For a hundred euros."

"You want money?"

"Yep. No cash, no extra vote. And I'll take my chances with everyone else."

"UGH!"

"Hang on, I've got this." Jafari said, taking out a few coins and bills, giving them to Gloria. "There. That's fifty Egyptian pounds."

"What?! That's only five euros!"

"That's all I have on me. And to be honest...Carmen is kinda right. A majority of our team doesn't like you that much."

"Ugh….Fine…" Gloria pouted.

"Fantastic." Carmen said. "And we'll be voting for Andres tonight."

"Wait, why?" Jafari asked.

"Because, simply, he's annoying and bad at challenges. Adios." Carmen walked away. Jafari and Gloria simply shrugged.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Mhm. This game is mine. (She grinned malevolently)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen noticed Yotam tossing acorns at a tree. She walked up to him.

"Hey there." She said.

"Howdy!" He replied.

"Uh...What are you doing?"

"Trying to get squirrels to come out."

"Um, okay. Oh. Just so you know. Sadaf and Isaiah are trying to get you booted."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Yeah. But if you vote with me, I guarantee that won't happen."

"Okay. Who are we voting for?"

"Andres."

"Okay dokay!"

Andres approached Jacob, who was burning leaves.

"Hey dude. Where's that girl you're always doing?" Andres asked.

"Eh, she's asleep. She's sore from all the ba-ba-bangin'!" Jacob replied.

"Hey, that's a good one. Haha."

"I'm serious, bro. So, you got any more funny jokes for me?"

"Oh sure." Andres flipped through his joke book. "Ah, here's one. What kind of car does a rich cow drive? A Cattleac!"

Jacob started laughing. "Dude, you gotta do stand up. You could be like that Mexican guy. You know. The one?"

"Um. There are a lot of Mexican comedians."

Sadaf and Isaiah approached the two boys.

"Hey, we need you guys to vote for Yotam." Sadaf said sternly.

"Wait, why?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, he seems cool." Andres added.

"The kid is a nuisance."

"Plus, he kinda only does well in challenges when he wants to, it seems." Isaiah said.

"Hm. Okay. Sure." Jacob said.

"Alright. Let's Jew it!" Andres cheered.

"Did you f***ing really?" Isaiah asked.

"Yes, yes I did."

Thema was sitting on a log, angrily tossing bird eggs at nearby trees. Lacey soon walked up to her.

"Hey, Thema." Lacey said calmly.  
"What do you want?" Thema snarled.

"Well, I heard your outburst earlier. Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to help you. You can't hold onto anger. You don't want to be like Stalin or anything. That guy was always unhappy."

"Go away."

"But-  
"I said go away!"

"Alright. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Whatever." Thema tossed an egg at Lacey, it hit the back of her leg.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: I wish I could help Thema. There's obviously something she's hiding. Nobody is that angry just because.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Thema: Yeah, I'm not telling that little b**** anything.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Noble Nile! It's time to vote!" Damian announced over the loudspeaker. "Please head to the elimination area!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: Bye bye, you obnoxious little parakeet. (Sadaf placed a slip of paper that read 'Yotam' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Alright. Time to see if my second alliance will pull through. (Carmen placed a slip of paper that read 'Andres' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa: I'm voting for Gloria. She's really rude. It's kind of annoying. (Mustafa placed a slip of paper that read 'Gloria' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The twelve Nile campers sat on tree stumps in front of a blazing campfire.

"Welcome, Noble Nile to your first elimination of the season! This season, we'll be using passports as safety symbols. So if you don't receive a passport, you have been eliminated and can't come back...ever!" Damian explained. "The first passport goes to Carmen!" Damian tossed a passport to Carmen.

"Isaiah!"

"Jafari!"

"Lacey!"

"Sadaf!"

"Mustafa!"

"Jacob!"

"Thema!"

"Débora!"

"Gloria!"

Andres and Yotam began to look worried.

"And the final passport goes to…"

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

…

"...Andres!"

Andres smiled as he received his passport.

"Aw crackers!" Yotam said, disappointed. "Alrighty! Toodles, guys!" Yotam jumped into the catapult and Chef pulled the lever. The Israeli boy was sent soaring into the air.

"Well that was...kinda surprising, actually." Damian said. "Will Carmen be able to manage her alliances? Will Emma and Makoto's feud ever end? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Nations!"


	4. Ep 04- The Island Chalice

"Last time on Total Drama Nations!" Damian said at the edge of the dock for the recap. "Our campers were given a Total Drama quiz show. Some knew their stuff, some didn't and some just flat out quitted to spite others. But Abdi's 'questionable' methods gave his team immunity. Carmen began the formation of a second alliance and, due to being considered obnoxious and flighty by his team, Yotam was voted off. What do I have in store for our campers, today? And who will be sent packing? Find out now on Total. Drama. Nations!"

Makoto was sitting in the boys cabin, reading a book. Hans soon came in, Anna following.

"Guten Tag, Makoto." Hans greeted, Makoto simply glared at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Anna asked warily.

"Yes, I'm sure. So, how are you?"

"I'm trying to read. You know, what I'm sure you can't even do…" Makoto growled.

"...Anyways. How'd you like to join an alliance with me?"

"Why would I do that?:

"Well, for one. We have a common enemy. That preachy b****, Emma."

"...I'm listening."

"As two of the smartest competitors on our team, we could use our combined intellect and my already strong alliance to take her out in a snap!"

"You know what? Fine. But on one condition."

"That is?"

"After Emma is gone, we WILL be getting rid of the goddamn Chinaman!"

"You have my word. Although, he will be voting with us."

"Pff. Figures. He's f***ing spineless…"

"Alright. Well thank you. I'll be seeing you." Hans and Anna left the cabin. Hans then noticed Rosa sitting by a tree. He walked up to her.

"Hey Rosa. Want to join my alliance?"

"Sure, whatever." Rosa said flatly.

"Alright, cool. See you later. C'mon, Anna." Hans and Anna walked off, leaving Rosa by herself again.

In the bushes, Andres and Jacob were watching Rosa.

"Dude, I'm so nervous! What do I say?" Andres said warily.

"Tell her some of your funny jokes, bro. She'll love them." Jacob said, grinning. "Now, go!"

Andres nervously walked over to Rosa.

"H-hola." He said, his voice shaky.

"Hm? Oh, hello." Rosa replied.

"Um...How'd you like to hear a joke?"

"Sure, whatever."

Andres quickly started flipping through his joke book. "Wh-why are ghosts bad liars? Because you see right through them! Hehe…"

"Hm...okay…"

"Oh...uh….What has four legs but can't walk? A chair!"

Rosa simply shrugged.

"I...uh...I gotta go...adios!" Andres then quickly ran back into the bushes.

"Brobeans, what was that?! You were shaking like a f***ing leaf!" Jacob said.

"I don't know, dude! I panicked!"

"Eh, whatevs. We'll work on it. I'll get you your girl. You may not have the looks, but you have the charm. And besides, chicks love Mexican dudes."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Andres: Yeah...I have kind of a crush on Rosa...Can you blame me? She's gorgeous! I'm normally never this nervous around anyone. But her...oh dios mio...What am I going to do? I'm just glad Jacob is able to help me out. Judging by him and Débora, he at least knows a thing or two about attracting girls.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma was sitting by the campfire pit with Da, talking to him

"Da, I'm really worried about you. You're constantly getting pushed around by that vile boy Makoto." Emma explained. "I know it sounds rude and blunt, but you need to stand up for yourself."

"O-okay, I will. I promise." Da said shakily.

Hans soon walked up to the two, Anna following.

"Hello Anna." Emma said, smiling. She then looked up at Hans and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just gonna borrow your friend here. Da! Follow me! Now!" Hans said.

"Gah! Y-yes sir!" Da screeched, following the two blondes.

"But wait! Ugh…" Emma sneered and remained sitting. Olivia soon walked up and sat next next to her.

"G'day, Emma!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"Hi, Olivia." Emma replied.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. This team. Heck, this whole game has such awful people in it. Why can't there be a season where everyone is nice? Or at least mostly nice and the awful ones get their just-do right away?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how Da is being treated. He's a fragile boy and people are taking advantage of him because of it."

"Do you have a crush on Da or something?"

"No. I just feel so bad for him."

"Oh...I may have a crush on someone though."

"Oh really? Who is that?"

"Well….It's Dmitri! He's just so cool and calm and muscley! You won't tell anyone will you?"

"You have my word." Emma smiled warmly.

"Yay! Thank you! Do you...um...think you could help me out with...you know? Trying to get him to like me back?"

"I'd love to help you."

Carmen, Sadaf, and Isaiah were sitting in the girls cabin.

"So, let me guess. We should vote for Andres if we lose because he's fat?" Sadaf said.

"It's not because he's fat. It's because he's bad at challenges. Plus he's annoying." Carmen replied.

"I think, if we vote off one of the fat ones, it should be Gloria. At least Andres tries to keep the team's spirits up." Isaiah said.

"Yeah, and morale is really important in the pre-merge. We can always ditch him in the merge. Gloria just tries to take our pocket change like a filthy beggar." Sadaf added.

"NO! I mean...C'mon. Who would you rather deal with? Andres and his crappy jokes? Or Gloria and her constant haggling?" Carmen asked.

"Andres." Both Isaiah and Sadaf replied.

"Okay, whatever. I'm gonna go get ready for the challenge. That way, we won't have to bicker about this." Carmen left the cabin. She soon approached Gloria and Jafari.

"You know, this waiting for you s*** is aggravating…" Gloria grumbled.

"Shut up. So you both know we're voting for Andres tonight, if we lose. Right?" Carmen said.

"For sure…"

"I still don't think you're making the smartest decision, here. Why get rid of someone like Andres when we get rid of someone like Sadaf, who's mean and in a small alliance, Débora, who does nothing or Jacob, who does nothing and is a jerk?" Jafari explained.

"Because shut up. We're voting for Andres. Got it?" Carmen said sharply.

"But still, I think-"

"End of discussion." Carmen then walked off.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: Carmen isn't actually the most lenient person in this game. But, I'm more booksmart than strategic, so maybe she knows what she's doing. I just don't think Andres is the best choice, right now. Andres is cool.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Like I've said. The first thing you need to do in this game is get rid of those that are dead weight. And Andres is dead weight. Once that's gone, you go for alliances, then challenge threats. Jafari is an idiot when it comes to this game. If he wasn't in my alliance, he'd be a late pre-merge boot, for sure.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa was sharpening one of his knives, Lacey sitting next to him.

"Do you think I should talk to Thema again?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know. She seems like a lost cause." Mustafa added. "I've known girls like her. But with weapons. It's not pretty."

"I just know there's some good in her. There's good in everyone, I believe."

"Even that angry Asian kid?" Mustafa chuckled.

"Yes, Mustafa. Even him." Lacey playfully punched the large man in the arm.

"Well, you can talk to her if you want. Just be careful."

"Attention campers!" Damian shouted over the loudspeaker. "It's time for your next challenge!"

"If we win the challenge, I'll try to talk to her." Lacey said.

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be the best plan." Mustafa added, smiling.

The remaining campers met Damian at a large field.

"Good morning, everyone." Damian greeted. "As all of you may know, football, or soccer is the most popular sport in the world."

"Pfft! Soccer's gay, though!" Jacob spat. "Want a real sport? Baseball, hockey, football, basketball. Just, anything but soccer!"

"Wow! We're not giving into your American bulls***, so all of a sudden we're idiots! That makes sense!" Thema snarled.

"You wanna go? I'll throw down right now!"

"Anyways." Damian interjected. "Today's challenge will be a simple game of football. The team that makes it to three goals first wins. The losers will be sending someone home. We'll start in a few minutes."

Débora grabbed Jacob's arm. "Hey, how about we skip this challenge?" She said lustfully.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Jacob grinned as the two left the field.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Oh crap. Why do we have to keep doing athletic challenges? Ugh. Well, I can always bend the votes again, if my team loses.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Andres sat on the ground looking at Rosa with a mix of longing and sadness.

"Hm. Maybe if I do well in the challenge, she'll notice me." He said to himself.

"Hey! Do you need a boost?" Gloria said, a wicked smile on her face.

"Are you coming onto me?" Andres asked.

"What? No! Ugh! I'm selling experimental energy drinks. They'll help you do well in the challenge and help you get your girl."

"Hm...Sure! How much?"

"How much do you have?"

"Is 'shut up and take my money' an acceptable answer?" Andres shoved a handful of cash at Gloria.

"Perfectly acceptable. Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria tossed a small vial of green liquid at Andres.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Gloria: I was originally gonna sell steroids. But I have no clue where to find a good dealer. Right now, the only drugs I'm able to sell are marijuana and those chocolate creme cookies. I've heard that those are more addicting than any drug.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Did I hear that you were selling energy drinks?" Abdi asked.

"Yes. Why? Want to buy one?" Gloria smirked.

"Yes! Yes please! How much?"

"How much do you have?"

"I don't have much. Here." Abdi handed Gloria a small handful of coins. Gloria, in return, handed Abdi a vial.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Gloria snickered.

"Thank you!" Abdi quickly drank the green liquid.

"It takes a little bit to kick in, but you'll feel it. And from what I've seen, it does different things to different people."

Khalid paced around the field and talking to himself.

"Alright. Time to show your team that you're not useless. You've been drifting in the background, that'll for sure piss people off. Time to show them your skills!" He said to himself in a slightly determined manner.

"Khalid! Get over here!" Clara shouted.

"HEY! I'M-" Khalid took a deep breath "...Okay. I'm coming."

"Alright. I want everyone out there to show that team what we're made of." Clara announced to her teammates.

"Why should we listen to you? You're an idiot…" Makoto said icily.

"...Anyways. I don't want any screw ups or laziness." Clara glared at Khalid, then Rosa.

Khalid clenched his fists.

"So, who's ready to win?!"

"I am ready for challenge!" Dmitri shouted.

"YAHOO! Let's do this!" Olivia added.

"That's the spirit!" Clara said.

Meanwhile, Isaiah had the Nile team huddled.

"We're gonna get out there, we're gonna be workin' hard, and we're gonna win. Got it?!" Isaiah said. "Andres, you're gonna be the goalie. Thema, Mustafa, Jafari, and I will be offense. Everyone else make sure the ball doesn't get to Andres!"

"Just leave this s*** to me! I'm gonna pummel those losers into the dust!" Thema growled.

"Campers! The game is about to start!" Damian said over a megaphone.

The Mesopotamia stood on the left side of the field, the Nile on the right.

"Alright! Who wants to be up for the coin toss?" Damian asked.

"Me!" Isaiah and Clara said in unison. They both walked up to the center of the field.

"Call it in the air!" Damian flipped a coin upward.

"Heads!" Isaiah shouted.

The coin landed back in Damian's hand. "Tails. Mesopotamia gets the kickoff."

Damian and Chef sat in lawn chairs outside of the field. Chef then blew a whistle and the game began. Clara swiftly kicked the ball to the Nile side. Thema stopped it with the side of her foot and began charging to the Mesopotamia side, volleying the ball with her feet. About halfway, she ran directly into Dmitri, who, in turn, delivered a mighty kick to the ball. Clara managed to stop it and headed towards the Nile goal, Mustafa and Isaiah chasing after her. Andres watched as Clara and the two darker skinned men kicked the ball back and forth. He soon reached into his pocket, pulled out the vial he received from Gloria and chugged the green fluid.

"Hm...Tastes like I might vomit…" Andres said. Soon, he began to twitch. His entire body began to spaz out. Clara was getting closer and delivered a powerful kick to the ball, it headed straight for the net. Andres's shaking stopped and he swiftly caught the ball mid-air. Andres tossed the ball back into the field. Isaiah started kicking it to the Mesopotamia side before passing it to Thema. She managed to swerve through most of the team. She seen was soon being chased by Dmitri. She quickly stopped and delivered a swift kick to the large man's groin. He fell over, wincing.

"Agh...My turnips…" Dmitri groaned.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Emma shouted from the Mesopotamia net.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Thema spat. Just then, Khalid knocked the girl over and started kicking the ball towards the Nile side of the field. Thema quickly got up and soon began chasing after Khalid.

"Get back here, you sandy little s***!" She screamed.

Khalid gritted his teeth and kept heading for the Nile goal, narrowly dodging people attempting to take the ball from him. Before he could make it to the goal, Thema leaped on him, causing him to fall over. She repeatedly punched him in the head.

"GET OFF!" Khalid shouted. He got up, knocked Thema over and began punching her. Thema shook the boy off of her and the two soon were fighting on the field, exchanging punches and kicks.

While Khalid and Thema were in their violent frenzy, Isaiah managed to get the ball and started charging towards the Mesopotamia goal. Abdi was standing on the field, worried. He soon felt a stinging sensation in his stomach, he clutched it in pain. But it soon disappeared. He attempted to stop Isaiah, but was knocked over and vomited the bright green liquid he ingested earlier.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma exclaimed. "Are you okay, Abdi?" Emma ran over to the boy, helping him up.

"Yeah...I-" Abdi puked again.

"Damian! Abdi's sick! He can't participate!"

"NO! No...I can still keep going…"

"Hey, dumb b****, get to the goal!" Clara shouted at Emma.

"Hey! I'm trying to help someone! That's-"

"GOAL!" Daman shouted. "First point goes to the Noble Nile!"

Isaiah walked back over to the Nile said, smirking. Thema glared at him, battered and bruised.

Clara walked up to Emma. "What the hell?!" She screamed.

"Sorry that I was trying to help a sick boy!" Emma spat back.

"And you! Stop puking and actually start playing!" Clara slapped Abdi in the back of the head.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: If we lose, Clara's going home tonight. She may be good at challenges, but I hate her awful behavior…

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Well, looks like we're not winning this… Whatever. If we don't, I can at least get rid of Clara. And with Emma seeing me as this poor innocent victim, I'd say I have her in the palm of my hand.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Since they got the point, Nile starts with the ball." Damian said.

Isaiah starting kicking the ball to the Mesopotamia goal, Mustafa running close to him. Isaiah passed the ball to Mustafa as he charged for the goal. As he approached the net, Olivia slid under Mustafa, knocking the ball away from him.

"Hey, Dmitri!" Olivia shouted as she kicked the ball in his direction. Dmitri managed to keep the ball in between his feet as he darted towards the Nile side of the field, Isaiah and Mustafa right behind him. The large Russian managed to plow through or swerve past anyone who attempted to take the ball from him. He kicked the ball hard towards the net, but Andres, still in the effects of the energy drink managed to catch it.

"There we go!" Isaiah cheered.

"Way to go, fatass!" Clara shouted.

"STOP cheering for the other team!" Makoto hissed.

Mustafa received the ball and headed for the Mesopotamia goal, Jafari following, but not before Carmen tripped up Dmitri, causing him to fall over. Dmitri glared at the girl, who simply grinned back. Clara darted at the two boys, attempting to take the ball. In their huddled fumbling, the ball rolled away from them. Khalid began kicking the ball to the other side of the field. Jafari, Mustafa and Clara all began running in the same direction. As he neared the goal, Thema attempted to stop Khalid. The boy punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to fall onto her knees. She quickly got up and charged at the boy once more. Khalid delivered a swift kick to the ball towards the net. But, once again, Andres managed to keep it from getting in.

"Ha! Failed again, kid!" Thema jeered at Khalid. In a fit of rage, Khalid knocked over Jafari, who had the ball, and kicked it hard at Andres. The ball hit him square in the face.

"Ouch! Stick to tomatoes and shot glasses." Andres groaned, with a slight chuckle.

"And that's one for the Majestic Mesopotamia!" Damian announced. "They start with the ball. Next point wins!"

Dmitri quickly started moving the ball between his feet. He then passed in to Olivia, who zipped down the field. Close to the net, Jafari was looking at the approaching Mesopotamia campers and making calculations in his head. He got into position and, as Olivia was a decent distance from him, Jafari swerved around her and managed to kick the ball away from her. It rolled to Sadaf, who kicked it to Mustafa. Mustafa began running it down to the Mesopotamia net, the remainder of the team trying to stop him, except Rosa, who just stood there and Abdi, who was still in mild pain. Mustafa delivered a powerful kick towards the net. Emma ducked in fear and the ball landed in the net.

"And tonight's immunity goes to the Noble Nile!" Damian announced.

The Nile campers started cheering.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

(Cheering can be heard from outside. Débora and Jacob are kissing.)

Débora: Do you hear that?

Jacob: Yeah. I think the game is over.

Débora: Should we go check who won?

Jacob: Hm...Nah.

(The two go back to kissing.)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The teams began walking away from the field.

"So do you still think Andres is dead weight?" Jafari asked Carmen.

"That was just a fluke, I swear." Carmen replied.

"Actually that was me." Gloria said.

"What?! What did you do?!"

"I gave him this weird experimental energy drink. He paid me quite a bit for it. He's trying to impress some chick on the other team."

"Well stop. We need to make Andres look like a worthless sack of crap."

"Again." Jafari added. "I still don't think-"

"Nobody cares what you think." Carmen said coldly.

Lacey and Mustafa were walking. Lacey looked at Thema.

"I'm gonna try talking to her again." Lacey said, heading closer to Thema. "Hey, Thema. You did really well out there."

"Shut up and leave me alone before I shove my fist into your pretty little mouth and leave your toothless. I'm in no mood..." Thema growled. Lacey slowed her pace, so Thema walked ahead of her and Mustafa caught up.

"I take it that didn't go all to well?" Mustafa said.

"Nope…" Lacey said.

"She's sharp tongued. And I know sharp." Mustafa chuckled.

Meanwhile, Clara was yelling at her team.

"You're all pathetic! The f***ing fat dude did better than most of you!" Clara screamed. "You two did nothing the whole time!" She pointed to Rosa and Da.

"Okay, sorry." Rosa said without a hint of emotion.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Da shrieked.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You two! Ten laps around the island! Now!" Clara commanded.

"I don't want to do that." Rosa replied.

"Do you think I care?! And then there's you, pukey!" Clara pointed to Abdi.

"Well, maybe if you were more considerate and not so mean, we could've won." Emma said sternly.

"How about you shut up, coward!? The only ones here who actually did jack s*** were Khalid, Dmitri, Olivia and I!"

"Oh really? Thanks." Khalid said, surprised.

"Shut up."

Khalid clenched his fists and scowled.

Hans met up with his alliance in the boys cabin.

"So, it's settled. We're going to vote for Emma tonight." Hans said.

"Y-yes sir…" Da whimpered.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Rosa said.

"Yeah! Let's get rid of that blonde hating meanie!" Anna added.

"I still think we should ditch Clara." Makoto argued. "She adds nothing to this team. She's a moron who encourages the other team and yells at us constantly. I loathe that ginger b****, but I think we need to get rid of Clara. She's just a shouty little cancer."

"We'll go for her next. We need to get rid of Emma as soon as possible." Hans said. "Clara is good at challenges, we could use that."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: I am hell bent on getting rid of Emma and getting rid of her now. That is, unless she's not the slimy rat that rigged the votes last time. If that's the case, if I find out who it is, they're erledigt.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma and Olivia were sitting in the mess hall. Olivia was eyeing Dmitri, who was eating dinner.

"I don't know…" Olivia said, worried.

"C'mon, you'll be fine." Emma replied with a smile. "Just go. Talk to him. You've done it before."

"Okay, I'll try." Olivia then walked up to Dmitri. "G'day, Dmitri!"

"Hello, Olivia." Dmitri continued eating.

"It sucks that we have to vote someone off tonight, right?"

"Da." Dmitri swallowed a large mouthful of food. "It is bad that we lost challenge. But at least small yelling girl made sure to say you and I did well. We should stick together in challenges. I am very strong. You are very fast. This sounds good?"

"That sounds great!" Olivia smiled brightly. "Who do you plan on voting for?"

"Angry Japanese boy. He always calls me stupid."

"Sounds good. He IS a meanie! I'll go tell Emma!" Olivia walked back over to Emma.

"So? How did it go?" Emma asked.

"Well, I didn't screw up!" Olivia said happily. "Also, we should vote for Makoto tonight. Dmitri is going to."

"I don't know. Clara is being really rude."

"C'mon, pleeeeeaaase?"

"...Alright. I greatly dislike Makoto, too. So it's fine."

"Mesopotamia! It's time to vote! Please head to the firepit!" Damian said over the loudspeaker.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: If Dmitri and Emma are voting for Makoto, so am I! (Olivia placed a slip of paper that read 'Makoto' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Rosa: I guess I'm voting for Emma. Whatever. (Rosa placed a slip of paper that read 'Emma' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Abdi: Alright. Looks like Clara is going home tonight. (Abdi began to unscrew the top of the ballot box. As he reached for his slips of paper reading 'Clara', the ballot box fell off of his lap and onto the floor, the slips spilling everywhere.) Oh no... (He began to pick them up, causing his own slips to fall onto the floor, as well.)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The ten Mesopotamia campers were waiting for Abdi to finish voting.

"What's taking him so long?" Clara groaned.

"Hm...I'll be back." Hans said, heading towards the confessional. He approached the outhouse and knocked on the door. "Abdi? Are you almost done in there?"

"Uh, yeah. Hang on. Almost done!" Abdi said from inside.

From inside the confessional, Hans could hear the ballot box drop again.

"S***!" Abdi spat.

"Need help in there?" Hans asked.

"Nonononononono. I'm fine...Hehe…"

"...Let me in...Right now." Hans began tugging on the handle.

"No! Don't come in! I'm using the bathroom!"

"Let me in!" Hans tugged on the handle, the door swung open, hitting Hans and knocking him over. He got up and saw Abdi fumbling with the ballot box and slips of paper. "It's you! You're the rat!"

"Please don't tell anyone! I've been so scared about being voted off that I've been...bending the votes…" Abdi said, shakily.

"Alright, fine. I won't tell anyone. If you vote with me." Hans grinned.

"Yes! Deal! Deal! Deal!"

"Good. Now we're voting for Emma. Aren't we?"

"Yes! Yes we are!"

"Alright. Now hurry up." Hans walked back to the campfire. He coughed a bit. "...So Abdi has been rigging the votes."

"What?" Emma said in shock.

"Yep. That's why you didn't go home last time."

"Well, I'm thankful for that, but I cannot condone cheating! I trusted him! That no good little cheater!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Khalid asked.

"Who here voted for Eun last time?"

No hands were raised.

"That little motherf***er!" Makoto snapped. "Hey, beet head! Come with me! I'm gonna need your brute strength!" Makoto stormed over to the outhouse, Dmitri following. "Open up!"

"Wh-what?! Why?" Abdi asked.

"Open the damn door!"

"No!"

"Bust it open." Makoto looked up at Dmitri.

"Fine…" Dmitri said. He delivered a hard kick to the door, forcing it open. Makoto grabbed Abdi by his shirt collar and tossed him out of the confessional. Dmitri then picked up the small boy.

"Looks like we're gonna have to re-vote." Makoto said to the other campers." Dmitri, you stay here and keep Abdi restrained. Your vote won't matter anyways. We all know who's going home, tonight…"

A few minutes later, the eleven remaining Mesopotamia campers all sat on stumps in front of the campfire.

"Alright, campers. If you do not receive a passport, you will be escorted to the Hurl of Shame." Damian said. "And you can't come back. Ever. So let's get started!"

"Dmitri!"

"Olivia!"

"Da!"

"Anna!"

"Khalid!"

"Rosa!"

"Hans!"

"Clara!"

"Emma!"

"Makoto!"

Abdi looked down at the ground in shame.

"Well well. No surprise there, pumpkin eater." Damian snickered.

Abdi climbed into the catapult.

"Oh just you f***ers wait!" Abdi snapped. "You made an awful decision. I carried this stupid team in the last challenge! You'll all be screwed without meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The Indian boy was sent flying.

"Well, looks like that streak of cheating didn't last all that long." Damian said. "Will our little doses of unrequited love work out? Will Lacey be able to get Thema to open up? And which loser will be sent home next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Nations!"


	5. Ep 05- You Gotta Bee Careful!

"Last time on Total Drama Nations!" Damian said at the edge of the dock for the recap. "Our campers played an old fashioned game of football. With Andres's exceptional skill as a goalie, thanks to Gloria's 'questionable' chemical energy drink and Emma's kindness getting in the way of her position as a goalie, immunity went to the Noble Nile. Once again, it looked as if Emma was going home. But Abdi's compulsive cheating was discovered by Hans and Abdi was sent packing. What kind of crazy drama will happen today? That's for you to find out on Total. Drama. Nations!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: Alright. I know what I have to do, now. I've been moping and drifting in the back. That doesn't cut it here. I'm just gonna try in challenges and see what happens. Clara, Makoto and that b****y African girl piss me off, but as long as I avoid them, I'll be fine. Besides, if I keep trying, nobody will yell at me and I won't get angry. It's that simple.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob and Andres were sitting on the ground, listening to Mustafa who had a sword in hand and a number of objects, which included an apple, log, block of ice, and a cardboard cutout of Chris McLean on a makeshift table in front of him.

"Alright. The last sword I'll be showing today is a 1904 Austrian Saber." Mustafa explained proudly. "Made with hard carbon steel and a half basket guard. Perfect for old world combat. Now, I will display it's power on this group of items here." Mustafa kept a firm hold of the sword and swung it down onto the apple, chopping it directly in half.

"Wooooaaahhh…" Jacob and Andres said in awe.

Mustafa then moved onto the log. He made a swift strike and sliced a large chunk off of the thick wood. He swung the sword down onto the ice block, chopping it in half.

"Notice the perfect slice. That's this sword's power, right there." Mustafa said. "And now, a loose example of how it works in combat. Using this standee as an example of an enemy." Mustafa stood the Chris cutout up, got into position, and stabbed through it. He repeated this process a few times before swinging directly at the standee's head, slicing it clean off. He put the sword in it's hilt and bowed and Andres and Jacob applauded.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Jacob said with a large smile.

"You sure are SHARP when it comes to weapons." Andres chuckled.

"You gotta let me try one of those out!"

"No! I mean...I don't trust just anyone with my weapons. Especially the larger ones. If they got into the wrong hands, I don't know what I'd do…" Mustafa said, looking at the ground.

"That's bulls***. Didn't you give your girl one of your knives in the race challenge?" Jacob said, frowning.

"Lacey? Well, she's not, um...exactly...um…She seems like she was responsible, you know with her knowledge of history and…"

"Bro. I can help you out. Hell, I'm helping Andres get his girl right now. I can help you with that little limey."

"Well, I just don't know if she likes me like that or not. She definitely sees me as a friend, but I don't know about-"

"You gotta have confidence. Show her some of your cool weapons. You're a manly dude. Do manly things for her. She'll love it."

"Uh, that's not what you said to me." Andres said.

"It's different with you." Jacob replied.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…" Mustafa said, unsure.

"That's the spirit. Now c'mon, show us another weapon!"

"Yeah, this is so cool!" Andres said gleefully.

"Heh, alright." Mustafa said, smiling. He took a knife out of one of the holders on his belt.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa: Yeah, I'm not entirely sure if Lacey would want to date me. But Jacob seems to know a thing or two. Hopefully he can help me out.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob: Why am I helping Andres and Mustafa? Is it so bad that I'm trying to help my fellow cool dudes get laid? I mean, not nearly as much as I am, but still. (Jacob flashes a smug grin). But for real, I'm helping two guys get some. I'm like Dr. Love up in here! (Jacob began singing and strumming an air guitar) They call me Dr. Looooove!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob was now heading towards his cabin, when he was stopped by Isaiah.

"Oh...it's you.." Jacob sneered.

"Yeah, it's me." Isaiah said, sternly. "I'm assumin' you're gonna go see that f*** puppet of yours?"

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

"Because I'm tellin' ya right now that I want you to tell her that both of better get your asses in gear in today's challenge! Or you're both gone!"

"Whatever bro. Get off my ass. Sorry you're so salty that you're not getting any…"

Isaiah clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger as Jacob walked away.

Clara sat near Dmitri, who was lifting up a large log.

"So. I was thinking." Clara said. "Since we're the two strongest competitors on our team, we should form an alliance."

"Nyet." Dmitri simply replied.

"What does that mean? Is that Russian slang for 'not yet'? That's alright, I guess."

"No. Nyet means no. I am not joining alliance."

"What? Why?"

"Because." Dmitri threw the log he was benching into the woods. "I plan to power through entire game with challenge skill. I am strong, so team will keep me through merge. Then, I will dominate merge and win. Is simple."

"I respect that, but a little strategy doesn't hurt either."

"Strategy is not my thing."

"Hmph! Fine, whatever…" Clara pouted and walked off. She then noticed Rosa laying down under a tree. "You!" Clara spat.

"Hm? What?" Rosa said, uninterested.

"Do you plan on doing anything today? Or are you just gonna sit around as usual?"

Rosa yawned. "I don't know. I suppose I'll do stuff."

"You better. I'm surprised you're able to maintain a figure like yours. I haven't seen you lift a finger for this entire game!"

"Are you calling me hot?"

"I'm not...UGH! Why is everyone's mind in the gutter!? Just actually do s*** today! Or you're done! Got it?!"

"Mhm. Sure."

"Good…" Clara stormed off. Rosa then looked at the camera and shrugged.

Carmen was sitting with Sadaf in the girls cabin.

"Say. Where's Isaiah?" Carmen asked.

"He said something about yelling at those two that are always screwing." Sadaf replied.

"He's never gonna get through to them."

"Exactly. Which is why we should vote off Débora. She's useless."

"So is Andres, though."

Sadaf rubbed her temples in annoyance. "We're not getting rid of Andres, yet. I've told you this a million freaking times!"

"Hmph. Whatever. I'm gonna...um...go find Isaiah. See if he agrees with me."

"You know he won't!" Sadaf shouted as Carmen slammed the door. "Pfff. Idiot."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: My team seems like it's full of nothing but numbers. Andres is, as Carmen says, useless. But not completely useless. He's social, that's a weapon in of itself. All Jacob and Débora do is f***, so I think they both should go soon. Jafari seems like a possible threat that we should ditch right before the merge. Same goes with Isaiah. But that's a problem because he's in my alliance, and those are crucial in the merge. Gloria's useless. Mustafa and Lacey don't really talk to anyone except eachother and seem like they'll be easy to pick off. Thema's a b**** c*** and I hate her. And then there's Carmen. Who I'm sure isn't even 100% loyal to Isaiah and I. But, just to make sure, if we lose and Andres is in the bottom two, I'll know that stick-in-the-mud b**** is up to something…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen walked into the mess hall where Jafari and Gloria were sitting in wait.

"Seriously. Why can't we ever come to you?" Gloria pouted.

"Because I'm the alliance leader. That's why."

"That doesn't seem like a very good reason." Jafari added. "In fact, most alliances involve equal-"

"Shut it." Carmen interrupted. "You know the drill. Andres goes home tonight. But, we're gonna have to persuade the others more."

"How so?" Gloria asked.

"Sabotage. We throw the challenge and make Andres seem as crappy as possible during it."

"What if someone catches us trying to do so? If we do in fact lose the challenge, one of us will obviously be going home."

"...Do you ever think positively?"

"Actually in terms of reality show edgics, I'm being the positive one." Jafari said. "Your talk of throwing a challenge and blaming another player is gonna give you a straight up C.P. or even O.T.T. negative."

"Whatever. We're gonna make Andres screw up and, when we lose, we're voting for him tonight. Got it?"

"Alright." Jafari said, unsure.

"Whatever…" Gloria grumbled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: Carmen does all of this strategy talk, but I don't think she has a clue what she's doing… Heck, I'm only a reality show geek and I feel like I know about more strategic stuff than she does. I even suck at those chessboard strategy RPGs.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Gloria: Carmen talks out of her ass 24/7. Maybe I can swindle her for a bit more cash. Because right now, this alliance looks like s***.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna was sitting in the boys cabin with Hans.

"Hans? Where are the others?" Anna asked.

"I felt like just talking to you for right now." Hans said to the girl. "To be honest, you're the one that I trust the most."

"Really?" Anna beamed.

"Of course. Alright. You know who we're voting for if we lose, right?"

"Yeah. That blonde hating meanie, Emma!"

"There you go. After that, I promised Makoto we'd ditch Da."

"Which one was Makoto again?

"The tall Asian one."

"Oh! You mean the brutal emperor of Japan?"

"Uh...sure…I'm not ready to start throwing challenges, yet. So I say we try our hardest today. Especially since that little b**** Clara keeps yelling at our whole team…"

"Alrighty!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna: Hans is so smart and nice. I feel like, with him, I'm gonna win all that admiration he was talking about! The emperor, lazy girl, and the little sad boy are okay. But I like Hans the most….Hehe…(Anna blushed)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: Anna is as dumb as a brick and just another stepping stool on my way to a castle in New Zealand. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't think that she's pretty cute… and a sweetheart. But I can't let emotions get in my way. I have to think ruthlessly. Everyone's a number in this game….Although, it seems like those in relationships always make it far in this game...I don't know, just yet. Once I have to start picking off my alliance, minus Da, when we make the final four, I'll for sure bring Anna to the final two with me. That is, if I don't decide to start switching it up.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma was sitting under a tree, reading something. Olivia soon walked up to her.

"Hey, Emma!" Olivia said happily. "What'cha doing?"

"Oh, hello Olivia." Emma replied. "I'm just reading one of those fan fiction things. Eun left one of her books here. It may be rude to go through her stuff., but I wanted to see her talent as a writer. And, lucky for me, she has entire stories in English."

"Is she any good?"

"Well she wrote one story where she made her very own season of Total Drama with her own written characters. It's delightful! Everyone's so nice in it."

"Well that's fun. I'm surprised you haven't argued with the Japanese kid yet, today." Olivia giggled.

"Fortunately, I haven't seen him yet today. But I haven't seen Da either. That worries me."

Just then, Da flew over their heads, over the tree and landed hard on the ground. Da twitched, covered in soot.

"Ow…." The small boy groaned.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay, Da?!" Emma said, rushing over to him.

"Ahem…" Makoto fake coughed above Emma. "I believe that's my guinea pig you're getting your filthy hands on…"

"This was your doing?!"

"Duh. I honestly don't get why you still care. He's a putrid piece of filth." Makoto looked down at Da. "Aren't you?!"

Da nodded. "Y-yes sir!" He trembled.

"Now get up! Just because I'm on an island full of slack jawed morons doesn't mean I can't still exercise my mind. So we're doing the experiment again." Makoto shoved Emma and Olivia out of the way as he walked away, Da following him.

"Crikey! He's awful!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Now you see why I want him gone…" Emma said, through gritted teeth.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Makoto: Yeah, I've been occasionally using Da as a guinea pig for various experiments. Gotta keep learning somehow, while he's still here. My latest experiment was how far a dirty chinaman could fly using nothing but some springs, tire rubber, and an open flame. The results proved that cowardly people like Da seem to fly far when exposed to these elements. (Makoto grinned and chuckled.)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Campers!" Damian shouted over the loudspeaker. "It's time for your next challenge! Meet me in the woods!"

The twenty one campers met up with Damian in the woods. In front of the host were dozens of jars and scattered on the trees were beehives.

"Welcome to your next challenge! Beekeeping!" Damian said.

Lacey suddenly froze in fear.

"It's simple. All you have to do is reach into these beehives in any way and get as much honey as you can into these jars. Some hives have just honey some have bees. It's a gamble. Well, kind of. The team with the most full jars by the end of the day wins immunity." Damian explained.

"Um, shouldn't we be wearing proper protective gear to avoid bee stings?" Jafari asked. "And why don't we just use artificial hives?"

"Hey, just because Chris isn't the host anymore doesn't mean you're not gonna get hurt in challenges."

Lacey now shivered in terror.

"Alright! Go!" Damian sounded off an airhorn as each contestant grabbed multiple jars and headed towards a hive."

Dmitri peeked into a hive and noticed that it contained only honey.

"Hm...no bees." He said to himself before taking the hive, cracking it in half over his knee and pouring the honey into a jar.

Mustafa noticed Lacey sitting by a tree, frightened.

"Lacey? What's wrong?" Mustafa asked, sitting next to the girl.

"Well….um… I have a crippling fear of bees. I'm not allergic to them. But those stings hurt like how badly the United States's pride was hurt after the Vietnam War...AKA a lot." Lacey explained.

"Oh...Well...that's unfortunate." Mustafa replied. He turned to see Jacob giving him a thumbs up from a distance. "Well, uh...Maybe I can help you with your fear?"

"How so?"

"It's easy, hang on." Mustafa walked over to the nearest hive. He then pulled out a dagger and cut a large hole into the hive. He flinched for a second, only to discover that it was empty. He put the dagger away and filled two jars with honey. "It's that simple."

"There weren't even any bees in that hive, though.."

"But I managed to get our team more honey. I guess...So..Lacey. How'd you like to...um…" Mustafa looked away nervously.

"Hm?" Lacey looked at him quizzically.

"W-we're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"So...um...I'll be back…" Mustafa ran over to Jacob.

"I still don't get why we're doing this challenge." Débora groaned as she fills a jar with honey from an open hive. "I'm more interested in a...different kind of honey."

"Because." Jacob explained. "That dumb Jamaican guy is jealous that he's not getting laid. So he threatened to vote us off if we lose."

"Why don't you help him get some? You're helping two other guys."

"Because that Jamaican guy is an ass. Besides, wouldn't you rather screw in a mansion down in Florida, rather than a dusty cabin in Canada of all places?"

"Ooh, I really would."

Just then, Mustafa ran up to Jacob.

"'Sup, my man?" Jacob said. "How'd it go?"

"Well...I'm trying to help her with her fear of bees...But it didn't really work since the hive was empty." Mustafa explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that the ones we cracked open were, too. And I told you, bro. You gotta be manly. Flaunt those weapons on your belt. And soon she'll want the weapon under it."

"Hm. Right. Gross. Okay. I'll try." Mustafa pulled out a sword from the hilt on his belt. "Let's do this!" Mustafa ran back to where Lacey was sitting. "Hey, Lacey. Check this out!" Mustafa then swung his sword at the nearest hive and cut it clean in half.

"Uh, Mustafa. Are you okay? You should probably be more careful." Lacey suggested. "I don't think all of these hives are empty of bees."

Mustafa walked over to the next hive and delivered another swift slice. As it split in two, a swarm of bees released from the bottom half.

"Woah!" Mustafa shouted as the bees approached him. He quickly pulled out a lighter, lit it, and waved it at the cluster of insects. They soon flew away from Mustafa and Lacey. "It's that easy...So...Would you maybe want to...I don't know...Go out sometime?"

"Mustafa. That was a very reckless and irresponsible move you just pulled." Lacey scolded.

"Oh. I see. I understand." Mustafa hung his head in defeat.

"But. I will consider it. You seem sweet and we do have quite a bit in common. I just feel like we should get to know eachother before we actually consider something like a date."

"Really? Yes!" Mustafa smiled brightly. "Oh, by the way. I'd like you to have this." Mustafa handed Lacey the lighter. "Just in case any bees try to attack." Mustafa chuckled at his remark.

"Are you sure? Is this lighter special at all?"

"Naw. It's just a regular lighter."

"Well..thank you." Lacey smiled. "Oh. And it looks like we have quite a bit more honey for our team."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: Mustafa didn't exactly help me with my fear of bees. But I can tell that he's trying. I have to give him that. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for going on a date with him, quite yet. I mean he's sweet, we get along really well and he's good looking...But right now, we're just friends... (Lacey blushed)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Rosa sat on the ground, slowly scooping honey from a hive into an assortment of jars.

"Hola, Rosa." Andres said nervously, walking up to the girl.

"Oh hey, it's you. The joke guy." Rosa replied.

"Yeah, haha...So, how are you?"

"Meh, alright I guess. This honey is really sticky."

"Y-yeah, it sure is. Hey, would you maybe wanna hear a bee joke?"

"Sure, whatever."

Andres pulled out his joke book and flipped through the pages. "What kind of bee is a sore loser?"

Rosa shrugged.

"A cryba-bee!" Andres said nervously. "...Anything?"

"Eh." Rosa continued to scoop honey from the hive. "Hey, you wanna help me with this hive? There's a lot of honey in it. We're not on the same team. But meh. I don't really care."

"Sure!" Andres said happily. Just then, he was pulled away from Rosa. He turned to see Jacob staring him in the face. "Hola amigo." Andres smiled. "I think it's going well with Rosa."

"Psh! Yeah! If you want her to consider you as 'just a friend'!" Jacob replied. "Bro. If you want her, you gotta get her to want you. The jokes are good, but you also gotta be suave. Now go! Be suave!" Jacob pushed Andres towards Rosa.

"Hello again." Rosa said.

Andres spit in his hand and used it to slick his hair back, but then looked up and realized his hair was too short to so. "Hey, girl. How'd you like to go to the local cock fight sometime?"

Jacob facepalmed. Rosa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

From behind a tree, Carmen sprinkled a small pile of pepper into her hand. As she was about to blow it in Andres's direction, a swarm of bees flew directly at him.

"AHHH! Dios mío! Las abejas! No las abejas! Mis ojos! AHH!" Andres screamed, running as the bees followed him. Rosa shrugged and continued filled jars with honey.

"Well, that problem solved itself." Carmen snickered. "I just wonder if Jafari and Gloria are trying to throw the challenge, too."

Gloria was collecting honey and putting it into jars, but she was then putting the jars into a bag, a conniving grin on her face.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Gloria: Hey, honey sells for a lot in some places. I'm gonna try and get as much as possible. Not to win, but to sell after the game. Plus, it also helps with Carmen's stupid challenge throwing plan.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari had a bee on finger as he spoke to Thema, Sadaf, Hans, and Anna.

"Fun fact, honey bees are the only insect to make a substance that's eaten by man." Jafari explained. "And the average working honey bee only produces about one twelfth of a teaspoon of honey in it's entire lifetime."

"That's so sad." Anna said.

"Eh, I know of dudes in Iran that do even less with their lives. It's pathetic, really." Sadaf replied.

Thema raised her hand. "Question. Who gives a s*** about any of this?" She said, a harsh tone in her voice.

"Wait. If you don't care. Why are you sitting here?" Jafari asked.

"Because collecting honey is f***ing stupid."

"Everything is stupid to you. I'm surprised you're actually sitting with us. You know. Human beings." Sadaf said icily.

"You know what, you drape covered c***? I'm sick of your bulls***!" Thema got up and shoved Sadaf. Sadaf then got up and shoved Thema back. Soon the two girls began fighting.

"Girls, girls. Now, let's calm down." Jafari said warily. Sadaf and Thema's violence didn't let up. Hans grinned as he saw the two girls fighting.

"If their team fights this much, we've got this game locked in our favor." Hans whispered to Anna.

"But I've been seeing the emperor and that fighter girl argue all day." Anna said, pointing at Makoto and Clara, who were arguing.

"How in the f*** do you use math to scoop honey into f***ing jars?!" Clara spat.

"Listen you simple minded ignoramus." Makoto said calmly, yet coldly. "There is a mathematical equation to ensure that we get the most amount of honey into each jar from each hive. But an oaf like you wouldn't understand."

Hans turned back to Anna. "Eh, we'll work on it. If we have to, I'll see if we can ditch Clara before Da." Hans said.

"Yeah. She's a meanie." Anna then looked to see Emma talking to Da. "Speaking of meanies…Hans! The blonde-hater is talking to the sad boy!" She shouted.

"Oh is she?" Hans then notices that Makoto is already storming over to Emma. "Hm. Looks like Makoto has this covered. We can keep collecting, Anna."

"Oh, okay!" Anna smiled and starting filled a new jar.

"What is with you always hovering around the chinaman?!" Makoto spat.

"Well, right now I'm giving you your just-do. Now Da!" Emma shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Da flinched as he tossed the beehive at Makoto's feet. It broke open and a swarm of bees started swarming around Makoto.

"GAAHHH!" He shouted as he took off.

"Ha! That was great!" Emma said happily. Da nodded in complacency.

"...Well s***..." Hans groaned.

Olivia was sitting by Dmitri, who already had multiple jars filled.

"Wow! You're a natural!" Olivia said in awe.

"Eh. Is not so hard. Especially with no bees. I am used to grunt work like this. Is main reason why I have muscles." Dmitri explained.

"You sure do have muscles…" Olivia stared at the Russian dreamily.

"Uh...Olivia?"

"Oh! Sorry. Hehe…"

"But with this many jars, I am hoping that our team wins immunity again. If not, then scrawny knowing-it-all boy is leaving."

"Well I know for sure than Emma and I will be on your side for that! He's such a jerk."

"Da. He is."

"Right? He's so mean to poor Da!"

"Ugh. No. I mean yes."

"Oh whoops. I knew that. Haha…" Olivia blushed. "Ooh! Have you seen any bees at all?"

"Nyet. Every hive I find has only honey."

"Ooh! I wonder if the bees are mutated."

"I would much prefer to not deal with mutant bees." Dmitri chuckled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: I've been wanting to see if there are still any mutant animals on the island. But Dmitri kinda...distracted me...Hehe..

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Andres managed to escape the bees and found another hive.

"Hm. Well, I probably screwed up with Rosa. But at least I can win this challenge." He said.

"Not on my watch…" Carmen whispered to herself from in the bushes.

Andres carried a few jars over to the hive. Carmen then stuck her leg out of the bush, tripping Andres, which caused him to drop his jars, breaking a few. "Man...I am having the worst luck today. I feel like I lost the lottery by one number and then went on a blind date with my sister. I guess you could say I'm up all night to get un-lucky." Andres chuckled weakly, then sighed. Carmen then quickly stepped out of the bushes and walked up to Andres.

"Andres. Amigo. What seems to be troubling you?" She asked.

"Oh, hello Carmen. I've been having a lot of bad luck today. I screwed up in front of my dream girl and have been getting my butt kicked all day."

"Hm. Maybe you should sit the rest of the challenge out. I'm sure we'll be just fine without you."

"Hm. Alright. I suppose." Andres walked away. Carmen grinned maliciously.

Thema, now scuffed up from her fight with Sadaf picked up a hive. She put it to her ear and could distinctly hear bees inside of it. She scouted the woods when she soon found Isaiah and Sadaf conversing, she hid behind a tree to surprise the two.

"F*** Andres! F*** Jacob! And f*** Débora!" Sadaf yelled to Isaiah. "I told myself that I wouldn't play this game personally and I know she partially carries our team in most challenges, but I say we boot Thema as soon as we can!"

"Now listen. Thema's a wild card. I say we gotta boot her after Débora and Andres. I agree with you. She's a b****. But she shouldn't be our first priority." Isaiah replied.

"...I know, I know. But she's so….UGH!"

"I'm 'UGH', huh?!" Thema said, walking up to them and holding the hive behind her back.

"Yeah! You are! Deal with it!" Sadaf spat.

"Well, b****. How do you feel about SABOTAGE!?" Thema tossed the hive on the ground, causing the swarm of, now angry, bees to attack the three. As the swarm chased Isaiah and Sadaf, Thema began running in a different direction.

Khalid was carefully scooping honey out of a bee-free hive.

"Okay. I've filled two jars already. That should be a good amount for the team to not see me as useless. I still gotta fill as many as I can, though." Khalid said to himself.

"Hey freak! Why are you talking to yourself?!" Thema shouted as she walked up to Khalid.

"Oh f***, it's her…" Khalid grumbled. "What do you want?!"

"Well, I already sabotaged my team." Thema pointed to the swarm of bees that spread to the rest of the Nile. "So now I feel like f***ing your team up."

"That's not happening! Go away!"

"Yeah, no. You see. I don't care. I just want to make you all feel like s***. So this is happening." Thema grabbed Khalid's two jars. She smashed one on the ground and smashed the other over Khalid's head. He fell over and clutched his head in pain.

"Grrr...I'll kill you!" Khalid screamed as he tackled the girl in front of him. Thema managed to knock Khalid off of her. Khalid then noticed another beehive and tossed it at Thema. It hit her in the head and broke open, causing her to be attacked by angry bees. As she ran, screaming, Khalid began to break more hives, releasing bees and honey. Soon, just about everyone was being attacked by pissed off bees.

"AAHH!" Lacey screamed in horror as she waved the lighter in front of her.

"What the?!" Dmitri shouted in surprise.

"Aw. They're not mutants." Olivia said before getting stung. "OUCH!"

Damian blew his airhorn. "Campers! The challenge is now over! Please present your jars of honey!" Soon, each camper handed Damian jars filled with honey. Some had many, some had none. But everyone was covered in beestings. "And the winners of today's challenge, with thirty full jars are….The Majestic Mesopotamia!"

The announcement was met with collective cheering from the Mesopotamia and collective groans from the Nile. Except Carmen, who simply smirked.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Hehehe. Bye bye, Andres…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Noble Nile. You're voting someone off tonight. So, ya know, figure out who that's gonna be." Damian said.

Carmen, Sadaf and Isaiah once again met in the girls cabin.

"Come on! He did horribly in this challenge!" Carmen argued.

"Doin' awful in a challenge doesn't always mean instant boot. As long as he tried hard, I'm fine." Isaiah replied.

"But he didn't! He was just talking to some skank from the other team the whole time!"

"Regardless." Sadaf interrupted. "We're getting rid of Débora tonight. Then we can boot Andres. Then that b**** Thema!"

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"She sabotaged our f***ing team!"

"But either way. Débora is goin' home tonight. Agreed?" Isaiah asked.

"...Agreed…" Both girls groaned. "Now if you'll excuse me." Carmen said. "I have places to be." With that, Carmen exited the cabin.

"Hey, do you trust her completely?" Sadaf asked Isaiah.

"Not completely. But I don't see her as a snake in the grass." Isaiah said.

"Hm...Well, depending on the votes tonight. You may be wrong…"

Carmen met with Jafari and Gloria, who were now by the lake.

"Seriously. If you keep making us wait, I'm gonna be expecting a salary for being in this alliance…" Gloria groaned.

"Shut up. Well, it looks like we were successful." Carmen said triumphantly. "Did you guys even do anything?"

"I just stole whatever honey I collected. Mo' honey, no problems."

"I just sat some people down and gave them facts about bees." Jafari stated. "I actually didn't collect any honey."

"Good." Carmen replied. "I feel like I made Andres look like a fool. Although he also did a good job of that, himself. But he's gone tonight."

"Mhm." Jafari hummed.

"Whatever…" Gloria said, uninterested.

Lacey was sitting Mustafa as he sharpened another knife of his.

"Hey, Lacey. Did I...you know...Help you with your fear of bees?" Mustafa asked.

"To be honest...no." Lacey said. "When all those bees were let loose I was filled with mind numbing fear….But you tried. I'll give you that." Lacey smiled.

Mustafa simply blushed and returned his focus to his knife."I'm guessing it's still a hard 'maybe' on that date, then?"

Lacey smiled and giggled slightly. "Yep."

Jacob and Débora were making out in the boys cabin as Isaiah barged in.

"Bro! Knock first. Oh...It's you again…" Jacob said, disgusted.

"I heard you were being a dick because you're jealous that you're not get any of this!" Débora shouted to Isaiah as she ran a hand across her body.

"Shut it." Isaiah commanded. "Once again, you two did nothin'. And I'll have ya know that one of ya is goin' home tonight!"

"You know what, dude. I'm sick of your s***." Jacob said, angrily. "Fine! Vote for one of us. We're voting for you!"

"Yeah!" Débora added.

"Pff! Fine! Do it! And be rid of the hardest workin' player on this damn team!" Isaiah hissed as he stormed out of the cabin.

"Noble Nile! It's time to vote! Please report to the elimination ceremony!" Damian shouted over the loudspeaker.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Gloria: Whatever, I'm voting for Andres. His jokes bug the s*** out of me, anyways. (Gloria placed a slip of paper that read 'Andres' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Isaiah: Débora. Your time of holdin' this team back is up. (Isaiah placed a slip of paper that read 'Débora' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: Since I'm pretty sure Thema is the one who released those bees on everyone. She has my vote. (Lacey placed a slip of paper that read 'Thema' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Débora: That Jamaican mudstick is going home. He's hot, but he's a pain in the ass...and not the good kind. Hehe. (Débora placed a slip of paper that read 'Isaiah' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Welcome, Noble Nile, to your second elimination of the season!" Damian said. "You all know the drill. If you don't receive a passport. You walk the Dock of Shame and get launched via the Hurl of Shame. And you can't come back...Ever. Alrighty then."

"Jafari!"

"Mustafa!"

"Lacey!"

"Carmen!"

"Gloria!"

"Jacob!"

"Sadaf!"

"Isaiah!"

Andres looked worried, Débora looked surprised and Thema looked pissed.

"Well, well. The votes were close, so I may as well cut it off at you three. And the person going home is…."

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

"…It was a three way tie!" Damian said.

"Oh come on!" Thema said angrily.

Andres exhaled in both relief and fear.

"Looks like we'll have to do a revote. Everybody report back to the confessional and cast your votes again." Damian announced.

A few minutes later, Damian presented a ballot box full of newly cast votes.

"Alright. We don't have time to pass out passports again. The bottom two is, once again, Andres and Débora. And the person who's safe is…"

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

"…Ugh. Son of a b****. It's a tie again." Damian groaned. Which was met with collective groans of frustration. "Gimme a second." Damian left the scene and soon came back with a large bag filled with something. "Alright. I saw this on another reality show. Whoever gets the purple rock out of this bag is out. That's it. That means you're all on the chopping block, tonight."

The campers exchanged nervous looks.

"Alrighty. First up is Jafari!"

Jafari reached his hand into the bag.

...

…

...

…

...

…

…

… He pulled out a normal rock. "Phew.." He said in relief.

"Mustafa!"

Mustafa reached into the bag.

...

…

...

…

...

…

…

… He was safe.

"Lacey!"

Lacey grabbed a rock from the bag.

...

…

...

…

...

…

…

… She was safe.

"Carmen!"

Carmen reached into the bag.

...

…

...

…

...

…

…

… She was safe.

"Gloria!"

Gloria pulled out a rock from the bag.

...

…

...

…

...

…

…

… She held the purple rock in her hand. She looked at it in shock.

"Ooh. Sorry, Gloria. Looks like you're out." Damian said in mock sympathy.

"B-but, I. But I…GAH! Whatever! I still made a good chunk of cash from the chumps on this stupid show, anyway..." Gloria said angrily.

"Oh and by the way, I believe you have some stolen items from the island."

"What? No way!"

"Chef!"

Chef picked Gloria up by her feet and began shaking her. The jars of honey, a few pieces of jewelry, a cowboy hat, a tiki idol and a coconut with a face fell out of her pockets.

"Hmph!" Gloria pouted as Chef put her down.

Gloria was now in the catapult, giving Damian a fierce glare.

"So, any last words, Gloria?" He said.

"Yeah. F*** you, CaAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Portuguese girl screamed as she was sent soaring into the air.

"Well. That was an elimination that certainly happened." Damian chuckled. "Will Carmen ever succeed in her mission? Will Thema continue to torment her team? And who will be next to experience temporary flight? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Nations!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: Oh, would you look at that. Andres was in the bottom two. Twice. Carmen's up to something. And I intend to find out what. I'm not letting her blindside me.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-


	6. Ep 06- Are You Entertained?

"Last time on Total Drama Nations!" Damian said at the edge of the dock for the recap. "The campers engaged in a little old fashioned bee keeping. And when I mean old fashioned, I mean they literally collected honey straight out of beehives. Throughout the entire challenge, Carmen attempted to throw the challenge and sabotage Andres, in order to get him voted off. Due to this, the Noble Nile lost. But, due to two ties, I decided to pull a massive tiebreaker, causing Carmen's plans to backfire as she lost her own teammate, Gloria. What's in store for our twenty remaining campers today? Find out now on Total. Drama. Nations!"

Lacey was sitting by the firepit, reading a book. As she was reading, she was approached by Jacob.

"'Sup, lil' limey?" Jacob said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hello Jacob." Lacey replied. "Why aren't you with Débora? I seem to see you with her very often."

"She's off yelling at that Jamaican douchebag. He never shuts up about how jealous he is that I'm always getting laid and he isn't."

"Oh, that can't be the reason."

"I think it is. Oh! And speaking of laid. How have you and Mustafa been doing?" Jacob flashed a sly grin.

Lacey's face became bright red. "What?! Jacob!"

Jacob chuckled. "Have you...ya know...been wielding his weapon?"

Lacey pouted, blushing. "If you must know, Mustafa and I are just friends."

"Ah, you're no fun. Trust me. He's a badass. Well, I'm gonna be off. So I can _get _off. Hehehe."

As Jacob was about to walk away, Lacey stopped him. "Wait! There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh really?" Jacob smirked devilishly.

"I've been seeing alliances left and right. More importantly. One between the German kid, the Japanese kid, and the Italian girl."

"And?"

"We should combat that. You, me and the Russian man on the other team. We could beat them for sure. Just like old times." Lacey giggled.

"...I don't get it."

"...Whatever. Would you still want to form an alliance?"

"Eh, no thanks. I got my bro and my girl. That's all the alliance I need." Jacob walked away from the girl.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: That boy is so crude… And I should've guessed that he knows nothing about world history. He is American, after all. Boy, that was mean...Those dumb chavs from downtown are starting to rub off on me…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri was doing sit ups in the woods, Makoto standing next to him.

"Tell me." Makoto said to the large man. "You work on muscles such as your biceps and abdominals so often. Why is it that you don't exercise your mind? You could have potential to be an intelligent tank of a man. But you decide to stay a lumbering mongoloid."

"Why are you here? Are you just here to insult?" Dmitri grunted.

"Maybe. Because, next to that tiny blonde on our team and the f***ing Chinaman, you're the dumbest contestant on this show. Hell, at least they can speak English fluently."

"I am poor at home. I must stay in shape for odd jobs. I can't afford fancy English language lessons."

"I'm just saying. Can you even read? I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't. Given how much of a simpleton you are."

"Why do you tease me? I am much larger than you. I could squash you like bug."

"Heh. Then why don't you? Oh that's right, because, with your Neanderthalic mind, you wouldn't be able to even touch me. Brains always beat brawn."

"Go away." Dmitri's tone became a bit more harsh.

"Awww. Did I hurt your wittle feelings?" Makoto mocked, miming tears going down his face.

Dmitri got up from the ground and stood in front of Makoto, towering over him. "What was that, little man?" He said icily.

"C'mon. Right here. Gimme one." Makoto pointed to his cheek and grinned maliciously.

"You are not worth my time, chopstick boy." Dmitri glared at Makoto and walked out of the woods.

"Feh. Kyodaina baka…." Makoto hissed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri: Know-it-all boy is playing with fire. But, I will not waste time and energy hurting him. He is useless to team and will leave next time we lose.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Makoto: Hahahahaha! I got tired of torturing the Chinaman, I can only take those shrill screams for so long. That brainless wall of meat Dmitri is a riot, though. He pretends to play it cool, but I could see his anger build. My father taught me to look down on the weak of mind. And oh, is it fun to do so. Their reactions are priceless!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Isaiah, Carmen and Sadaf met in the girls cabin for another alliance meeting.

"So, Carmen…" Sadaf said. "Why was Andres in the bottom two last time?"

"Hm. Beats me." Carmen lied. "Maybe I was right and a good amount of the team finds him useless."

Sadaf raised an eyebrow. "Well, we're for sure getting rid of Débora tonight. Right?"

"Yes, of course."

"For sure, that lazy nympho needs to be outta here as soon as possible." Isaiah added, cracking his knuckles.

Just then Débora opened the cabin door and stomped in.

"Well, speak of the devil. Or should I say succubus?" Isaiah said coldly.

"Shut up! I have a bone to pick with you!" Débora said angrily.

"Lemme guess. You wanna pick his bone?" Sadaf said, a condescending smirk on her face.

"What's with your jealous ass always trying to get me booted?!" Débora spat.

"You're a slacker." Isaiah said matter-of-factly. "You hold this team back by doin' nothin' but screwin'."

"Listen." Débora sat on Isaiah's lap and rubbed his chest. "I think I know a way I can help you with your...uptight attitude." She smiled lustfully and batted her eyes.

"Get off of me. You're not gettin' out of this. Next time our team loses, you're goin' home."

"Ugh! Fine!" Débora stood up and backhanded Isaiah across the face. "I swear, you're gay or something!" She then stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door.

Isaiah rubbed his, now scowling, face.

"I'll go talk to her. Maybe she'll calm down." Carmen said, getting up to leave the cabin.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: There she goes, on cue. Something is more than up with that girl… I'm positive she's plotting to get rid of Isaiah and I. Not if I have anything to say about that.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen caught up to Débora, who was fuming.

"Hey, listen here. You hate them, correct?" Carmen asked the other girl.

"With a passion…" Débora replied.

"How'd you like to join my alliance? We can get rid of one of them as soon as possible. I promise."

"But..isn't that your alliance?"

"It's adorable how little you know about strategy. I'm in two alliances. How'd you like to join my second one? We took a hit last time so we could use another member."

"Hm...Fine, whatever. As long as we can get rid of that stupid Jamaican kid…"

"You have my word."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: I do agree with Isaiah and Sadaf. Débora is utterly useless. But, since I lost Gloria because of a bulls*** reason last time, I need as many votes on my side as possible. Hopefully she'll try and rope Jacob into my alliance with her. But the problem is, getting rid of Andres will be tough with Jacob on my side...Hm…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna sat with Da in the mess hall.

"Why did you want me to sit here with you?" Da asked warily.

"Well, we're in an alliance. I wanna know why you're always so sad." Anna replied.

"I'm not sad...J-just worried…"

"About what?"

"I don't wanna get voted off."

"Aww. We won't vote you off. Hans told me that you, me, him, the emperor and lazy girl are safe because we're all together."

"B-but...Makoto hates me…"

"Who?"

"The emperor…"

"Aw, don't worry. He's a meanie, but he's royalty. Those people are always mean."

"I-it's just….he's right...I'm useless...that's why I do whatever anyone tells me...I don't wanna lose!" Da began to cry. Anna wrapped her arms around him to try and calm him down.

"Shhh. It's okay." Anna said softly, rubbing the boy's back. She broke her embrace with Da.

Da was still sobbing.

"Can I see a smile, please?" Anna said, smiling.

Da tried to smile, but was too overcome with emotion. "I'm s-s-sorry! I can't!" Da stammered. He ran out of the mess hall in tears.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna: I feel bad for sad boy. I'll ask Hans and the emperor to not vote him off. Maybe they'll listen. Yeah, I'm sure they will. We have to get rid of that mean blonde-hater before we do anything else.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa was shooting at targets in the woods, using a bow and arrow. Andres sat near him and watched. Mustafa fired an arrow, it hit near the center.

"Ooh! Close one!" Andres said.

"Yeah, I wasn't fully paying attention, there." Mustafa said, readying another arrow.

"So...How about letting me try?"

"I already told you. No."

"Aw man….So, has Jacob been helping you with that British girl at all?"

Mustafa fired the arrow, it hit the center of a target. "Well, I tried to help her with her fear of bees. I kinda failed. I think she may want to just stay friends."

"Hey, at least you're friends with your dream girl. Rosa barely acknowledges my existence."

"I wonder why. You're a funny guy. Have you told her some of your jokes?"

"She's very stone faced. It's like she's from one of those brooding romance movies that twelve year old girls love."

"Heh. See? You are funny. I'm sure it'll work out for you."

"I hope so. But hey. Enough about girls. Can you manage to hit the bird over there with one of those?"

"I suppose I could try." Mustafa placed and arrow on the bow, pulled it back, aimed carefully and fired. The arrow soared through the air. As it neared the bird, it flew out of the way, but the arrow kept going. Soon, it pierced a bear in the back. The bear roared in pain and anger.

"Ooh, missed it by a bear!" Andres chuckled. "But seriously, we should run."

"Hang on. I got it." Mustafa fired an arrow at the now charging bear, it hit the beast in the ear, causing it to wince in pain and trip up. "Okay. Now we should run." The two boys took off, out of the woods.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Andres: I don't think my jokes are really doing much for most of my team. But I'm glad I was able to meet guys like Jacob and Mustafa. Jacob's really chill guy and Mustafa's a badass. It's really great having friends like them. Considering I don't have many at home. Haha.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara was boxing a makeshift punching bag made from a tarp and filled with dirt. She punched it in fury, moving around while doing so. Olivia discovered what Clara was doing and walked up to her.

"G'day Clara!" Olivia said happily. "What'cha doing?"

Clara turned to the girl behind her. "Oh, bonjour Olivia. I'm just doing my morning exercise."

"Looks fun. Can I join?"

"Help yourself. You seem like a fit girl."

Olivia began punching on the bag. "Yeah. I'm in track back at school. Gotta be a fast runner when you're exploring. Who knows what'll chase you!" Olivia giggled as she continued with the punching bag.

"Hey. How'd you like to join an alli-er...fitness club with me?" A devious smile creeped across Clara's face.

"Sounds fun! Is Dmitri gonna be in it, too? He's super fit."

"No. He said he didn't want to."

"Aw man. Well, I guess he doesn't need it. He's fit enough…" Olivia sighed dreamily.

"Well, along with exercise, we're gonna be voting together. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, so like an alliance?"

"Oh...I didn't think you'd know. Yes, an alliance."

"I'd love to." Olivia smiled brightly.

"Wonderful." Clara then noticed Da running out of the mess hall crying. "Hey, scrawny! Front and center!"

Da walked up to the girls, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Y-yes?"

"You're aligned with Olivia and I now. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Da said, looking down.

"Alright. Now let's get to work. Five kilometers around the island! Let's go!" Clara shouted. Olivia and Da quickly took off. She soon followed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: I've been too idle for the past week. I gotta start trying to whip my whole team into shape. I mean, we don't really have any fatties, but I've seen some scrawny guys here. Makoto, Hans, and Da for example. With my new alliance, I'm gonna take control of this team and we'll be physically unstoppable!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen walked up to Jafari, who was sitting under the tree, playing a video game.

"Put that away. We need to talk strategy." Carmen said coldly.

"As always." Jafari chuckled, putting the handheld system in his pocket. "What exactly do we need to talk about?"

"So, Débora is in our alliance, now."

"Okay?"

"And as you know, since we lost Gloria, we're at quite the disadvantage."

"Eh, not necessarily. I mean, we could use another member. But two is still alright in terms of votes."

"Shut up. But, that being said. Débora is now in our alliance. But here's the thing. We're voting for her next time we lose."

"Heh. Now you're thinking with portals."

Carmen looked at Jafari, confused. "...You know I don't speak geek…"

"Joking aside, that's a pretty underhanded tactic. I agree that Débora is pretty much dead weight. But, if we vote her off, we'll be right back where we started."

"No we won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're gonna reel one of this team's strongest players into this alliance."

"And that is?...No" Jafari began to grow nervous and worried "….You don't mean…."

"Mhm. I want you to try and get Thema into our alliance. Think you can do that?"

"You're crazy! She'll tear me in half! She's already screamed at me once."

"But you're quite a bit larger than her."

"Ugh...Fine...I'll do it… But I'm not promising anything…" Jafari then got up and slowly walked away. Carmen grinned, satisfied.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: If Carmen actually thinks Thema will work with us, she really has no clue what she's doing...Although, if possible, this will be a good opportunity to get into Thema's head, so to speak. I'm still curious on why she's so bitter.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid was pacing back and forth near the lake, talking to himself.

"Alright. No matter what the challenge is. You gotta do your best." Khalid mumbled to himself. "And if….anything does happen...You gotta channel it..or at least try. And don't let that African b**** get to you…"

Emma noticed Khalid walking around and walked up to him. She greeted the boy with a smile. "Hello Khalid." She said happily.

"Aah!" Khalid screamed in surprise, taken aback. "Oh...hello, Emma…"

"Why are you all by yourself?"

"Just trying to prep myself for today's challenge."

"I mean, you're always by yourself. Is it your short temper?"

Khalid nodded. "I don't want anyone to make me mad, so I just avoid them. But this girl on the other team always gives me a hard time…"

"Aw, Khalid. It's okay. Besides those horrible boys, Hans and Makoto and that awful girl, Clara, everyone on this team is perfectly nice. Why don't you try talking to some of them?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey. Think about this, you have at least one friend, right here."

A small smile appeared on Khalid's face. "You're sweet. Thank you."

"I love to help people. It was my pleasure. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here." Emma smiled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: Maybe Emma is right. But I still don't think I should trust people, yet. I don't know what they could do or what they're capable of. I'll just keep readying myself for every challenge. Besides, if I'm helpful in challenges and not a social threat, I'll make the merge for sure...You know...If I can still control my anger…

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: Poor Khalid. Him and Da really don't stand a chance on this team. Hans, Makoto and Clara are just too ruthless. And the other team doesn't help. I'll be sure to help them out. I promise that good will prosper and those three nuisances will be gone.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari searched around camp for Thema, with a look of worry and annoyance.

"I get what Carmen is trying to do." Jafari said to himself. "Thema's a valuable asset to the team, at the moment. But I doubt she'd ever want to join an alliance. Maybe I can at least find out why." Just then, Jafari was stopped by a punch in the gut. "Agh.." He grunted as he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Thema standing over him. "Ah...Thema.." Jafari grunted, starting to stand up. "Just who I wanted to talk to."

"Why would you want to talk to me? It looked like you were talking to yourself a second ago." Thema spat.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd perhaps…" Jafari soon trailed off.

"What? Spit it out, geek."

"Would you like to join an alliance with me?"

"I think you know my answer." Thema scowled.

"...Yes?"

Jafari was then met with another punch to the stomach.

"Agh...I was just gonna say.." Jafari said, clutching his stomach. "If you keep that attitude up, you're gonna go home in no time. I can..ough...help."

"I don't need your help. Help from idiots like you always ends up in f*** ups… Now leave me alone." Thema replied, walking off.

Jafari then collapsed to the ground, Carmen walking up to him.

"Well?" Carmen said impatiently.

"I didn't get her to join...But I think that I-"

"Save your thinking for mental challenges. Speaking of which, the challenge will probably be announced soon. So get up."

Carmen walked away as Jafari stood up shakily. He glared at Carmen with a look of disgust and confusion.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: I'm so confused. Carmen's delusional, Thema's horrible and Gloria was a con artist. Girl's are confusing. But I did found out more about Thema, I believe. And, if these shows are any indication, her and I are gonna make it far because I'm gonna try and help her with her problems and she'll become a better person in the end.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans sat with Rosa in the boys cabin.

"So...why did you need to talk to me, again?" Rosa asked.

"Because, I need to make sure mein alliance is all on the same page as I am." Hans replied. "Since we control about half of the votes and I want to keep it that way."

"Oh, okay. Whatever...Um...who are we voting for?"

"Well, if we lose, Emma's going home. Although Khalid and Clara seem like easy targets, too. But Emma is a thorn in mein side and is trying to destroy this alliance."

"Oh, okay then. That makes sense." Rosa then noticed something outside the window. She walked up to it and saw Clara yelling at Olivia and Da whilst they did push-ups. "Uh, hey Hans? Check this out."

"What?" Hans walked up to the window and saw the activity outside. "Oh hell no!" Hans stormed out of the cabin and over to Clara. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He said sternly.

Clara, Olivia and Da looked at the boy. "I didn't say you could stop! Keep going!" Clara shouted at the two. "What do you want?"

"I believe you have something of mine." Hans darted his eyes at Da, who was now struggling to continue doing push-ups.

"And that is?"

"The small Asian boy. He's in mein alliance."

"Well, sorry. But he's in mine. You have enough people in yours anyway. Besides, I'm trying to make sure he bulks up."

Rosa watched the two continue to argue, a bored expression on her face.

Da then collapsed to the ground, while Olivia was still going strong.

"Doesn't look like you're doing so well." Hans chuckled.

"Shut up, you skinny s***!" Clara shouted at Hans, before turning to Da. "And you! Get up!"

"No Da. Come with me."

Da looked at both of them, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, little buddy. You like like you're about to explode! Why don't'cha go take a break?" Olivia said, still doing push-ups.

"Y-yes ma'am! Whatever you say!" Da said shakily. He was then grabbed by the shirt collar by Hans, who dragged him off.

"Now listen to me!" Hans barked. "You're in mein alliance. Got it?"

Da nodded in a frightened manner.

"Good." Hans smirked.

Meanwhile, Clara was fuming.

"Hey, it's okay." Olivia said, getting up. "That boy'll do whatever anyone says. If anything, he's in both alliances." Olivia smiled, only to be met with a vicious scowl from Clara.

"It's not getting Da. It's about whipping this team into shape. And I can't do that with that skinny German bastard pretty much running the team!"

"Want me to help? I can try to get Dmitri to help us. I know Emma doesn't like Hans. Maybe that Middle Eastern kid could help us. And, like I said, Da is with both groups." Olivia said happily.

"Hm. I will need some help. Thank you, Olivia." A small smile came across Clara's face.

"Aww! You're smiling!" Olivia embraced the smaller girl, hugging her tightly.

"Gah! Please! Let! Go!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: I knew I'd have fun on this show! I've already made some friends and met a really good looking boy! And I haven't even gone exploring, yet. That'll be fun, too. This is great!

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: I'm pretty sure the only help we're gonna be getting is Da half of the time, since he's such a spineless wimp. But with Dmitri not wanting to align, Emma hating me, Khalid probably hating me and the others pretty much being Hans's puppets. It's nice of Olivia to try and help, though...

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Campers! It's time for your next challenge!" Damian said over the loudspeaker. "Meet me at the Chrisiseum, pronto!"

The twenty contestants met up with Damian in a large makeshift coliseum. It was surrounded by arches constructed of wood and emptied out toxic waste drums. On the right hand side was a spectators booth.

"Alright, today's challenge is a tournament of gladiatorial combat!"

Some winced at the thought of such a challenge, while others were grinning ear to ear.

"So, here's what's gonna happen. Each team will choose four people. One person from each team will fight in the arena, wearing armor made from parts from the old World Tour plane." Damian explains, holding metal sheets and domes. "Once an opponent either gives up or is knocked out, the fight is over. Fights will keep going until there is one left. The team that that person is a part of will win immunity. The other team will be voting someone off tonight."

"Uh, Damian. What kind of weapons will we be using for this challenge?" Mustafa asked.

"Yeah, because if it's too dangerous, there's no way it's gonna happen." Emma warned.

"Ah, yes. For weapons, you'll be able to choose between a wooden sword, wooden axe or wooden spear." Damian said, as Chef rolled out a table with wooden weapons on top of it.

"Uh, Damian. Will we be getting shields? Also, the Romans never used axes in the coliseum." Lacey said.

"You're not getting shields and we're not going for historical accuracy here. Alright! Choose your four!"

The Majestic Mesopotamia met up in a group.

"Me, Olivia, Dmitri, and Khalid. No contestant." Clara said to the group.

"I was actually thinking Anna here could go up." Hans said, his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Are you kidding?! She's freaking tiny! What's next? Da?!"

Da flinched at the angry tone that his name was mentioned in.

"First of all. Look who's talking, shorty. Second. Just trust me." Hans said. "I have a plan." A sly grin formed on the boy's face.

"I say let small girl try her best." Dmitri added. "But if we lose. It is her or skinny blonde man that is going home."

"Y-yes, of course." Hans looked up at Dmitri and then darted his eyes nervously.

"Ugh...Fine. Since we could use Khalid's anger, do you mind sitting out, Olivia?" Clara said.

"Of course!" Olivia said happily. "I'm not a fighter, anyways."

Khalid eyed Clara angrily.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: I actually start to try and now my serious emotional issue is just a tool?! URGH! (Khalid kicks the wall of the confessional)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The Noble Nile met up in a similar fashion.

"Alright. Here's what's gonna happen. I've been seein' a few slackers on this team and, for this challenge, we have some valuable assets." Isaiah explained. "So I say Débora, Jacob, Thema and Mustafa go up to fight. Any objects...That aren't from Débora or Jacob…"

"Yeah, I have one." Carmen said. "Why send out someone who you know is going to fail?"

"Hey!" Débora said angrily. "I thought we were-" She was then interrupted by Isaiah.

"Because, they need to know the value of hard work. If they fail, that's their own fault. So. Any other objections?"

The others looked at eachother and gave either shrugs or head shakes indicating 'no'.

"Alright, team! Let's win this!"

"Psh. I doubt it…" Carmen said angrily.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Fine, whatever. Throw the challenge. That way we can just get rid of Débora and I don't have to hear Isaiah b**** about her constantly.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay! The fighters have been decided! Our first matchup will be… Anna vs Débora. Everyone else get to the spectators booth."

The others walked to the booth as Débora and Anna stood in the center of the arena. Chef walked up to them, strapped on the metal sheets, placed the domes on their heads and wheeled out the cart of weapons.

"Alright. Quit horsin' around and choose a weapon." Chef said gruffly.

Débora eyed the wooden weapons on the table and daintily grabbed the spear. She looked at it, rubbing the side. "Ooh. This'll do nicely." She said, a playful tone in her voice.

Anna choose the sword and swung it in the air a bit.

"Let's do this!" Damian shouted as two interns blew horns. "Begin!"

Débora eyed the various men in the peanut gallery and played around with the wooden spear, dancing around a bit.

"Um...Are we gonna fight?" Anna asked.

"There's not much I can do for you, sweetie. I mean, you're adorable, but I'm only into men."

Anna looked at the other girl, puzzled. She then swung her sword and hit Débora in the head.

"Ow!" Débora shouted. "Stop it! I'm trying to put on a show for the boys!"

"I thought this was a fight, not a show."

Hans rolled his eyes and stood up. "Anna!" He shouted.

Anna turned around at the sound of Hans's voice. "What is it, Hans?" She replied.

"That girl is a monster that will eat you if you don't beat her up!"

"Wh-what?!" Anna said in terror as she slowly turned to Débora, who was now turned around, beginning to take her clothes off. Anna then closed her eyes and rushed at Débora, screaming. She tackled the girl to the ground and began beating her with the wooden sword. "Die, scary monster! Die! Die! Die!" Anna shouted in fear.

"Gah! What?!" Débora shouted before being hit again. "Stop! Stop! Urgh! Fine! I give up! Just stop hitting me, you're messing up my face!"

But Anna didn't let up, she was too scared to stop.

"Help!" Débora shouted.

Over at the peanut gallery, Isaiah was grinning and Sadaf was giggling to herself.

"Alright! Break it up!" Chef shouted, picking Anna up. "You won! Just stop! You beat the frikkin' monster, okay?!"

"O-oh...I did? Yay!" Anna smiled triumphantly.

"And Anna from the Majestic Mesopotamia moves on!" Damian announced. "Next is Dmitri vs Mustafa."

The two large men walked into the arena and applied the armor. They then observed the weapons on the table.

"Hm...I will choose axe." Dmitri said, picking up the large wooden axe.

"Then I'll go with the sword." Mustafa said confidently.

"Good luck, Dmitri!" Olivia shouted.

"Aaaaand….begin!" Damian announced.

Dmitri began slamming his axe down towards Mustafa, who managed to dodge every time. Mustafa then lunged his sword at Dmitri, who blocked with his axe. The two began clashing weapons for quite a bit of time. Dmitri took another hard swing towards Mustafa, but Mustafa managed to block it once more. In their struggle, Mustafa grinned and flicked his wrist slightly, causing the axe to twist. With a swift motion of the sword, Mustafa knocked the axe out of the larger man's hands. Mustafa thrusted his sword at Dmitri's stomach, causing him to stumble. Mustafa then ran into Dmitri, causing him to fall over. Mustafa stood over Dmitri and held the dulled point of the wooden sword to the man's neck.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll surrender." Mustafa said with a smirk.

"Heh. I know when I am bested. You know much about weapons. But hand-to hand would be different story." Dmitri said with a hearty chuckle. "I surrender."

"What?!" Clara said angrily.

"You moronic ape! Keep fighting!" Makoto hissed.

Dmitri simply glared at the two.

"And Mustafa of the Noble Nile moves on! Next is Clara vs Jacob!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Jacob shouted as he ran into the arena, Clara following.

"Choose a weapon." Chef said.

"Sword. So picking the sword!" Jacob said, grabbing the wooden sword. "Hell yeah!"

"I'll take a sword, too." Clara said, grabbing a sword and readying herself.

"Ready? Go!" Damian shouted.

The two teens charged at eachother and swung their swords, the wooden blades clashed. They began to lunge at one another, but each attempt was met with a block.

"This s*** is awesome!" Jacob said as he swung his sword. "I feel like Hercules or someth-Oof!" Jacob was interrupted by a smack to the face by Clara's sword.

"Maybe you should actually pay attention." Clara said icily. She then swung her sword again and hit Jacob in the stomach, the metal plate protecting him, but still causing him to stumble.

"Jeez, I'm surprised that you haven't given up already." Jacob said with a toothy grin.

Clara swung her sword down onto Jacob's head and knocked him over. She then jumped on him and started to hit him with her sword. He attempted to block, but it was hopeless.

"Gah! Stop! I give up!" Jacob said, hitting Clara in the shoulder with his sword.

"And Clara from the Majestic Mesopotamia moves on." Damian said. "If the Mesopotamia gets another win, they can choose one of their winners to fight Mustafa and that'll be it. If they get another loss, there will be a round 2. Next is Khalid vs Thema!"

Khalid walked into the arena, determined. While Thema had a sadistic grin on her face.

"No weapons." Thema said. "I've been trained in hand-to-hand combat." She cracked her knuckles and stared Khalid down.

Khalid looked at the girl angrily. "Yeah, same. No weapons. You know what? No armor, either." Khalid took the metal plates and dome off of his body and head.

"Hmph. Fine by me." Thema said, doing the same.

"Uh...okay then. Go!" Damian announced.

The two rushed at eachother and began throwing punches. Khalid grabbed Thema by her shirt and began to viciously punch her in the face. Thema retaliated with delivering a kick to Khalid's groin. He winced in pain and fell over. Thema began kicking him in the stomach while he was down. In a fit of fury, Khalid grabbed Thema's ankles and tripped her up. He got on top of her and punched her in the stomach, she responded with a jab in the eye.

"Gah!" He shouted in pain. Thema then punched him in the face, Khalid closed his, now swollen eye and smacked the girl across the face. Thema tackled Khalid in a rage and the two began wrestling, their hands on eachother's throats. Khalid, who was underneath Thema, kneed the girl directly in the stomach. But she swiftly retaliated with a knee to Khalid's groin. He gritted his teeth and collapsed.

"Y-you...f***ing c***..." Khalid wheezed.

"Thema from the Noble Nile moves on! Now it's time for round 2!" Damian said. "Our first match will be Anna vs Mustafa."

The small woman and large man walked into the arena and, once again, put on the makeshift armor.

"Hm. Axes don't seem to work on you." Anna said, looking up at Mustafa. "I'll pick the spear."

"Heh. That's not really how it works. Okay, I'll choose the axe." Mustafa chuckled.

"Go!" Damian shouted.

Anna watched in horror and Mustafa charged at her. She ran out of his way and smacked him with her spear. Mustafa turned and attempted to hit Anna with his axe, but she managed to block. But Mustafa quickly swung again, this time at Anna's feet, causing her to trip up. Anna stayed on the ground in fright.

"You stupid girl! Just fight him!" Makoto screamed. He then rolled his eyes and groaned. "He's also a scary monster!"

Anna looked up in sheer terror as Mustafa stood over her. He bent down to give her his hand.

"Need some help up?" He said with a smile. Anna replied with a scream and a smack to Mustafa's hand with her spear. Mustafa winced in pain and began swing his axe again. Anna was barely able to dodge each hit. She then attempted to block, but Mustafa knocked the spear right out of her hands.

"Ah! I give up! Don't hurt me!" Anna said, punching Mustafa in the stomach out of reflex. The punches did nothing, due to the 'armor'.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't worry." Mustafa gave Anna a reassuring smile.

"O-oh...Okay." She smiled a bit.

"Mustafa moves onto the final round! The next match is Clara vs Thema! If Clara wins, we'll have one more match. If Thema wins, the Noble Nile will win immunity!" Damian said.

The two girls walked into the arena and put on the armor.

"I don't know about you. But I'm grabbing an axe." Clara spat.

"Fine. I'll do the same." Thema hissed.

As the trumpets sounded. The two began swinging their axes at eachother, colliding each time.

"You know." Clara said in between swings. "You're in great shape. What's your secret?"

"Does that really f***ing matter right now?!" Thema angrily swung at Clara who swiftly dodged. Clara retaliated with hitting Thema in the side with her axe.

The girls soon began clashing weapons again. Thema's strikes began to increase in intensity, Clara was having trouble getting away from them. After dodging a brutal swing from Thema, Clara hit the other girl hard in the head with her axe. Thema fell over and Clara began hitting her more. Thema then grabbed the smaller girl by the throat, causing Clara to drop her axe. Clara, however continued with punches and punched Thema square in the nose. She let go of Clara's neck punched her in the chest. The two started having a fist fight. After about a minute of punching the two got up, battered and bruised. Thema spat blood next to her.

"You know what? You're not worth my time…" Thema growled, walking to the booth.

"Well, I guess the final match will be between weapon master Mustafa and very fit very intense Clara!" Damian said loudly.

Clara remained in the arena as Mustafa walked in and prepped his armor.

"Are you keeping the axe?" Chef asked.

"Hm...I think I'm gonna pick the sword now." Clara said, placing the axe back on the table and picking up a sword.

"If that's the case, then I'll use the spear." Mustafa replied, picking up the wooden spear.

"You can do this, Mustafa!" Jacob shouted, standing up. "She has the s*** partially beaten out of her!" He sat back down and turned to Andres, who sat next to him."Hey bro. How much you wanna bet he's gonna kick her ass?"

"Well, a lot, actually. The dude's pretty _sharp_." Andres chuckled.

"Didn't you use that one already?"

"...Maybe." Andres shrugged.

"I've seen you in battle. You're good." Mustafa said, readying his spear. "But that means one thing. You'll get no sympathy from me."

Clara grinned. "I wouldn't count on it."

The trumpets blew a more elaborate tune as Damian stood up. "This final battle will determine which team leaves with immunity and which will be on the chopping block…..BEGIN!"

Clara charged at Mustafa, sword in hand. She swung at Mustafa, but he quickly blocked the girl's strike and swung back, hitting Clara in the stomach. Clara stumbled a bit, but managed to stay up, she then took a hard swing at Mustafa again, only for it to be blocked once more. Clara continued trying to hit the man, but only being met with blocks and dodges. Mustafa thrusted the wooden spear at Clara, only to have her dodge it, as well. Clara once again swung her sword and managed to hit Mustafa in the chin. Clara then hit him in the stomach before he could react. As Mustafa tried to retaliate, Clara began to swiftly hit him in the face and stomach. He delivered a strong swing to Clara's head with the spear, knocking her down. As she began to stand up, Mustafa firmly placed his foot on her stomach and pointed the wooden spear at her face.

"Do you surrender?" He asked.

Clara only responded with grabbed the spear and pushing it up, causing it to hit Mustafa in the face. He clutched his face as Clara grabbed the spear and began viciously hitting the man with it. He grabbed the weapon from her and swung, but Clara managed to roll out of the way and kick Mustafa in the arm. He turned and swung, but Clara dodged again. Clara then delivered a hard kick in the groin to Mustafa, bringing him to his knees. He attempted to keep hold of the spear and Clara pried it from his hands. She then smacked the man hard in the face with the wooden weapon. Mustafa bobbled in a daze and collapsed.

"You...play dirty…" Mustafa said with a wheeze.

"And immunity goes to the Majestic Mesopotamia! Nile, looks like you're sending someone home...again."

Jacob sat with Débora and Andres by the fire pit. He began to start a fire using sparklers, a lighter and dead leaves.

"Veeohla!" Jacob shouted triumphantly. "That's how a fire is made, American style."

"I thought you brought us here to talk about votes and give me more advice." Andres said.

"I thought we were gonna f***." Débora added. She then turned to Andres. "Ooh, maybe a threeway. That would be fun." She winked at Andres and giggled.

"Oh, I actually have a joke that you may like." Andres said to Débora, pulling out his joke book."

"Ugh...Here we go." Débora rolled her eyes.

"Oh I think you've told me this one! You gotta tell her!" Jacob said excitedly.

"What do vegetables watch to get in the mood? Corn!" Andres said, chuckling. "G-get it?"

Débora simply turned to Jacob. "So we're gonna try to boot the Jamaican guy?" She said.

"For sure. That way he won't bother us with his jealousy." Jacob replied.

"Good. Now...I think you know what I want." Débora batted her eyes at the American. The two then began to make out. "Do you want in on this?" Débora asked Andres.

"Eh, I'm good. I'm trying to win the heart of another. So I'll make like a banana and split. While Jacob uses his banana to split you." Andres said, walking away and laughing.

Isaiah, Sadaf, and Carmen all sat within the girls cabin.

"Alright. So it's perfectly clear." Isaiah said, eyeing Carmen. "Débora is leavin' tonight."

"For sure." Sadaf replied.

"Si." Carmen added.

"I was also thinking that we should expand our alliance. There's one on the other team with five people, from what I've seen. I was thinking we rope in Mustafa and Lacey. They seem to be the 'power couple'." Sadaf said.

"Hm, that is a good idea." Isaiah replied with a smirk.

"Maybe Jafari, too. He's a physical and mental threat. But I don't think he knows anything about strategy." Carmen grinned

"Alright. Sadaf, you convince Lacey to join. Carmen, you'll take Jafari. I'll take Mustafa. Got it?"

"Got it." The two girls replied.

Sadaf left the girls cabin and noticed Lacey sitting right outside of it, reading.

"Oh! Hello Lacey." Sadaf greeted.

"Why, hello Sadaf." Lacey replied with a smile.

"Did you, by any chance, hear anything from inside the cabin?"

"No, sorry. I was reading." Lacey held up a book that read 'The History of South African Laws and Practices'. "So I only heard mumbling. Why? Is it important?"

"Not really. But. How would you like to join an alliance with Carmen, Isaiah, and I?"

"Sure. That sounds nice."

"Well, damn. That worked out just great. Oh, by the way, we're voting for Débora, tonight."

"Alrighty. That seems okay."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: I feel like alliances are the only way you can really stay safe in this game. Just look at all of the alliances in World War two. Although that wasn't a game...that was a brutal war...and a genocide...Anyway, Sadaf, Isaiah and Carmen don't seem like the nicest bunch, but as long as they respect me, I'll be fine.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa was in the woods, slicing a tree with a sword.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa: I kinda screwed up in the challenge today. I guess I didn't anticipate someone of that girl's intensity. I'll just have to keep training with my weapons. This is a sign that I still have a lot left to learn.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Hey! Mustafa!" Isaiah shouted from a safe distance.

"Hm?" Mustafa turned to see Isaiah walking in his direction. He put the sword he was wielding back into its hilt.

"I have a proposition for ya"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Mustafa. You seem to be a hard worker and you're good at challenges. But that fail in today's challenge, especially when it's a challenge that's perfectly in your element, may put a target on your back. How would you like to join an alliance with me, Sadaf and Carmen?. Possibly Lacey, too."

"Um...I don't know…"

"I'll let you think about it. But if you slip up again, there will fingers pointed at you. Just sayin'." Isaiah shrugged and walked away.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Isaiah: I've learned this from my father. When simple asking and bargaining doesn't work. Ya gotta resort to fear. Mess with their head a bit. And if that doesn't work, ya start yellin'. But hopefully I won't have to go that far with Mustafa. Actually, I won't. I'll just aim a bunch of votes towards him. I wouldn't want my throat slit or anything. But, one thing is for sure. Mustafa isn't the victim tonight. That lazy skank, Débora is.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen met up with Jafari in the mess hall.

"So, you know that alliance of Isaiah and Sadaf?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, kinda. They don't really talk to me, so I haven't paid much attention." Jafari shrugged.

"I heard they're trying to rope in more alliance members. Which means we really have to get some on our side. Especially since we're sending Débora packing tonight."

"Why not Andres? He seems nice."

"Because he's our next target. I was thinking more along the lines of Jacob and Thema."

"I tried with Thema. I told you this. She refused. And I really don't like Jacob."

"Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But for now, let's just try with Thema again."

Jafari rolled his eyes. "Fine. I need to talk to her, anyways." Jafari got up and left the building.

Thema was sitting on the beach, an angry scowl on her face.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" Jafari asked, walking up to her.

"I thought I told you to leave me the f*** alone." Thema hissed.

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to say, you did great out there."

"Whatever. I gave up...She's a little b**** and wasn't worth my time."

"But that fight with the other guy was pretty fierce. You know what's up when it comes to fighting."

"What's the point, here? I'm not joining a f***ing alliance."

"I understand. I just thought you'd need someone to talk to. And hey, I've been trained in the military. How'd you like to spar sometime?" Jafari gave Thema a small smile.

Thema looked at him, confused. "Sure." She turned away. "Now go away."

"Of course." Jafari said, getting up and walking away.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: I really think I'm making progress with Thema. With any luck, maybe she'll open up and tell me why she's so grouchy all the time. Or she'll just punch me in the head. We'll see.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Thema: Why would that geek want to talk to me? Doe he not think I'm horrible like the others do? Hm…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Noble Nile! Time to vote! Please head to the elimination ceremony!" Damian shouted over the loudspeaker.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: Well, looks like I'm voting for Débora tonight. That way, after today, I can finally shift the focus back to Andres. (Carmen placed a slip of paper that read 'Débora' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob: That Jamaican bastard is leaving tonight. I'm sick of him bossing my girl and I around. (Jacob placed a slip of paper that read 'Isaiah' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa: I'm still voting for Thema. As shown in today's challenge. She's really dangerous. (Mustafa placed a slip of paper that read 'Thema' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The ten contestants sat at the firepit and Damian began to speak.

"Alright. Same as always. If you don't receive a passport, you must take the Hurl of Shame outta here."

"Sadaf!"

"Andres!"

"Jacob!"

"Lacey!"

"Mustafa!"

"Carmen!"

"Jafari!"

Both Thema and Débora looked angry, while Isaiah simply looked shocked.

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

… Thema!"

"Wait, how am I in the bottom two?" Isaiah asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Shush." Damian interrupted. "And the final passport goes to…"

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

… Isaiah. No surprise there."

Débora stood up and walked over to Damian. "Are you sure there's no way I can "jerk" the votes?" She asked, looking up at him promiscuously.

"No. I've said this already. You're out."

Débora simply pouted. "Fine. Ooh, but there are some cuties at that resort right now. That should be fun." She giggled and walked up to Jacob. "It's been fun, babe.

Adeus." She kissed him on the lips.

"Likewise." Jacob said with a grin.

Chef picked Débora up and put her into the catapult. The Brazilian girl was then launched off of the island.

"You're not mad that your girlfriend just admitted that she's gonna cheat on you? Or that she's gone?" Lacey asked Jacob.

"Not really. We were never boyfriend and girlfriend. Just f*** buddies. Now I can turn my attention on both the game and maybe some other chicks." Jacob said with a wink.

"Well, that boot wasn't all that surprising. Will Clara's side alliance plan work? Will Jafari be able to get through to Thema? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Nations!" Damian shouted.


	7. Ep 07- Clothed and Startled

"Last time on Total Drama Nations!" Damian said at the edge of the dock for the recap. "Our campers engaged in some pretty violent gladiatorial combat. Using wooden sword, axes, spears...and their own hands...yeah that one actually got pretty brutal. Emma began to try and help Khalid. But that was pretty much shattered when he was thrown into the ring with Thema and the two engaged in a vicious hand-to-hand battle. Yeah, that's the brutal one. But, due to Clara's intensity in the final battle against weapon master, Mustafa, the Noble Nile had to send someone home….again… And with Carmen switching her vote to avoid suspicion, it was thirsty mega-flirt Débora that was sent home, due to the massive target on her back. What's in store for our campers, today? Definitely something less violent, that's for sure. But what? Find out now on Total. Drama. Nations!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: Alright. You know how I'd said I'd switch the game around with my schemes? I realize that I haven't really done that yet. But that was to set up the field. Now it's time to start mixing up the pieces. Which means: One, we are losing tonight. And two: Khalid will be going home. Emma's too easy. Which is why I'm adding this twist. Nobody likes Khalid anyways, let's be real here.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans and his alliance met in their usual spot in the boys cabin.

"Okay. Here's the plan." Hans said.

"We're finally getting rid of that stupid b****, Emma?" Makoto said, excitedly.

"Yeah, Hans. We need to get rid of the blonde hater!" Anna pleaded.

"Now hang on. I was thinking we'd do something...different." A grin crept across Hans's face.

"Il cambiamento è un gioco rischioso per giocare." Rosa said.

"...What?"

"I said 'Change is a risky game to play'."

"Why didn't you just speak English?"

Rosa simply shrugged.

"But that's the point. Also. Think about it. Khalid is dangerous in multiple ways."

"Uh...how? He doesn't do much."

"Yeah, she's making sense, surprisingly." Makoto spat. "Khalid's a wuss."

"Alright, alright, alright." Hans said semi-sternly. "Think about this. Emma's trying to curb his short temper, which could mean them working together, he's not the best at challenges and that explosive temper is dangerous." Hans crossed his arms. "This is about keeping this alliance safe. Both strategically and literally. He could probably snap any of us in two!"

"How? He doesn't seem that tough.." Makoto scoffed.

"A short temper is dangerous. Mein brother was a short-fused kid. Whenever he was bullied or yelled at, it. Wasn't. Pleasant…. I actually have scar from this one time.." Hans began to pull up his shirt.

"Okay, okay. I believe you!" Makoto shielded his eyes.

"Oh no. I'm sorry to hear, Hans." Anna said sincerely.

"Heh, it's okay Anna." Hans smirked. "It's fine, now. But I don't want that happening again and I don't want Emma to gain any allies. Make sense?"

"I guess." Rosa shrugged.

"Fine…" Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Mhm!" Anna said, nodding.

Hans then turned his attention to Da, who was sitting in a corner of a bed, staring at a watch.

"Um...Da? Anything to add? Anything at all?" Hans asked.

All of a sudden the watch started beeping. "Oh! I-I gotta go! Sorry!" Da said shakily as he left the cabin.

"Hey, Rosa. Could you follow him? I don't want him talking to Clara…"

"Sure, whatever." Rosa said, slowly getting up and leaving the cabin.

"I don't have anything better to do here, if we're done. I guess I'll go read or something. Maybe some solitude will regain some of the of intelligence I've lost from being around all of these idiots." Makoto said, before stretching, grabbing a book and exiting.

Hans and Anna were left in the cabin.

"Oh! I have a story about a sibling, too." Anna said with a smile.

"Oh really? What is it?" Hans asked curiously.

"There was this one time where I was ice skating with my sister, Stella. These wizards disguised as little boys starting using magic on us. But she was able to stop them with her super cool magic….That's what she told me at least."

Hans turned to the camera, confused. "Well, Stella sounds better than mein brother." Hans said with a chuckle. "Mein mother made me take violin as a kid and him tuba….So he'd interrupt my lessons at every chance he'd get….Knowing I couldn't do anything because of his short temper."

"Your brother sounds funny." Anna said, giggling.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Anna: I love that I get to talk to Hans, more. I think I might ask if he wants to be my best friend, soon! After that, maybe my boyfriend! Plus, lazy girl and the emperor seem to be lightening up, too...At least today. I just hope I can still talk to sad boy. He still seems...well, sad.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Rosa dragged her feet, following Da, but not with much intent of actually catching up to him. Meanwhile, Andres and Jacob hid in the bushes.

"Alright, bro. You ready for another go?" Jacob said, his hands on Andres's shoulders.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Andres said triumphantly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob: Yeah, now that Débora's gone, I'mma focus on this game and helping my bros out. I'll make sure Andres gets his girl. You never let a bro down. That's, like, rule number twelve of the bro code.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"So remember." Jacob said. "Suave, funny, not too direct."

"Alright." Andres replied. He then ran out of the bushes and quickly caught up with Rosa. "Hola, Rosa." He said with a nervous smile.

Rosa turned and looked up at the boy. "Oh, hey." She said with disinterest and kept walking.

"S-so, how have you been?" Andres asked shakily as he followed her.

"Meh, as usual. I was supposed to be following that kid, but I don't feel like it."

"Why?"

"Eh, that blonde kid is a tool and the lanky Asian one is a psycho. It's not really worth it." Rosa yawned.

"Then why are you aligned with them?"

"Eh, whatever. I guess they'll keep me safe or something. I don't really care."

"Um...I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you...unhappy?"

Rosa paused for moment. "Eh, not really. Why?"

"Well, you just seem so...bleh. Maybe a joke will cheer you up."

"Sure, whatever…"

Andres pulled out his joke book and began flipping through the pages. "Do you know why some jokes are so painful?"

Rosa shrugged.

"It must be the punchlines!" Andres said with a smile.

"Wow. Amazing." Rosa said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Eh, kinda."

"Ah...So I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Do you find me annoying?"

"Not really. You're better than most of my team, for sure. Why?"

"Well, I just feel like a lot of people do. Back home, I've been called the funniest guy in town. But, everyone in my town is usually lighthearted and fun. But here...I just don't know. I'm trying to cheer them up, but they don't seem up to it."

"Hm. Well, I don't hate your jokes. So there's that." Rosa said with a shrug.

Andres smiled and blushed.

Jacob continued to watch the two from the bushes. "There ya go, bro. I knew you could do it." At that moment, someone walked up behind the boy and tapped on his shoulder. "AaaH!" Jacob yelled in surprise. He looked up to see Isaiah standing over him.

"Oh...It's you…" Jacob sneered before standing up.

"Hey, I actually came to apologize." Isaiah said confidently.

"Wait, what?" Jacob said in surprise.

"I was just irritated because that horrid girl was holdin' this team down with her laziness and she took ya with her. Ya seem like a hard workin' man, though. So, I apologize and I hope ya do manage to help carry this team. Water under the bridge?" Isaiah said, extending his hand

Jacob paused and looked at the man's hand. An accomplished smile came across his face. "Alright, dude." Jacob said, shaking Isaiah's hand. "I am gonna be playing a harder game, now. So you better get ready. I'm sure I've already got 'fan favorite' covered, now I'm aiming for 'winner'!" Jacob chuckled.

"Heh. We'll see." Isaiah said with a slight smile. "I'm glad ya see it my way. Ya can go back to...whatever ya were doin'." Isaiah began to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "Oh. How would ya feel about tryin' to organize the team for mornin' challenge trainin'?"

"Seems cool. I'll see."

"Good on ya." Isaiah then walked away.

Dmitri met with Mustafa in the woods.

"So, why did you want to meet out here?" Mustafa asked.

"Well, you bested me in weapons challenge." Dmitri said, now raising his fists. "I'd like to see your skills hand-to-hand. All in good fun, of course."

Mustafa smirked and put his weapons down at his feet, also raising his fists. "Sure, why not?"

The two rushed at eachother and began throwing punches, mostly met with dodges. Mustafa soon managed to punch Dmitri in the jaw.

"Well, you seem to know your way with fists." Dmitri said, chuckling and holding his jaw. He quickly grabbed Mustafa and tossed him to the ground. "But you forget. There is more to hand-to-hand than fists."

"Yeah, I'm more used to weapons." Mustafa said with a laugh. "Up for round two?"

"Of course."

The two men got up and began throwing punches once more.

"Hey, Dmitri." Mustafa said dodging the fists barreling at him. "What's your team like?"

"Well, right now, is not too good. There is Emma. She always talks about how people are mean. Then there is Clara, who yells nonstop. Hans, who seems like snob. Rosa, who is...I actually don't know much about her. Da, who is small child. Khalid, who is one that keeps to himself, like me. Olivia, who is girl that always talks to me. Then..ugh…" Dmitri then threw a hard punch at a tree, snapping some bark and stopped.

"What?" Mustafa asked.

"There is most vile person I have ever met…"

"Who?"

"Makoto, the skinny Asian boy."

"Oh, I've seen him. What's so bad about this guy?"

"He is horrid lunatic. He always makes fun of me and calls me stupid. He also tortures small child."

"That why don't you go a bit vigilante on him? I would. At least, with my bare hands."

"What is point? He is all brain and no body. That is no way to live. His large head will soon explode on own."

"Well, alright. And hey, did you say a girl always talks to you?"

"Da. Why?"

"Well, maybe she has a crush on you or something. I'm certainly no love expert. Hell, I'm trying to tell this one girl how I feel. But maybe she's into you, man."

"Hm. Could be. I will talk to her next chance I get and ask about this affection."

"Good on ya. Now. You up for more?" Mustafa then raised his fists and grinned.

Dmitri replied with a smirk. "You know it, weapons man."

As the two continued to spar, someone watched them from on a high branch of a tree. It was Olivia watching Dmitri dreamily.

"I think they were talking about me." She said to herself.

Soon, Clara approached the tree that Olivia was sitting in, climbed up and sat next to her.

"G'morning, Clara!" Olivia said happily.

"Hello, Olivia. So...what are you doing?" Clara asked.

"I was walking through the woods when I heard Dmitri, I then saw him chatting with some guy from the other team. So I decided to…"

"Watch like a creepy bird?" Clara chuckled.

"I sound like a stalker when you put it that way."

"I'm just messing with you." Clara playfully punched Olivia's arm. "So, ready for a jog?"

"Of course!"

"We just gotta find Da." Clara then jumped out of the tree and noticed Da walking right up to it. The boy flinched a bit as Clara walked up to her. "Daily jog. Come on."

"Yes, ma'am." Da said quickly. The three then quickly picked up the pace out of the woods.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: Clara's been acting a lot nicer today. Maybe I'm helping her out! Or maybe it's because she hasn't seen anyone that's made her mad, yet. I don't know. Point is, she's my friend and her morning jogs are really refreshing. I also managed to explore a bit around the island, today. Didn't really find anything though. Besides, well, Dmitri. (Olivia blushes)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf, Carmen and now Lacey met in their usual alliance meeting area that was the girls cabin. Sadaf began to speak.

"So. Here's what I'm thinking." Sadaf began.

"We should get rid of Andres?" Carmen interrupted with a smile.

"No. Now I'm actually thinking Jacob."

"I'd actually be okay with that." Lacey said, raising her hand.

"Wait, what?" Carmen spat. "Why?"

"He's a jerk and is completely full of himself. Plain and simple."

"Also." Sadaf added. "As you've noticed, he may be forming some kind of alliance with Andres and Mustafa. I see the three of them talk quite a bit and cutting off that main point will tear that alliance to shreds. Then we just ditch Mustafa, then ditch Jafari and Thema, hopefully before the merge. Then Andres. The four of us could run this game."

"You really think Jacob is the giant force keeping us from running this game?" Carmen said snarkily.

"Well, from what I've seen, he's been playing a very social game. He talks to just about everyone. Hell, Isaiah's talking to him right now."

Isaiah then entered the cabin with a satisfied smile.

"Speak of both devils." Sadaf said with a sly grin. "So, how did talking to Jacob go?"

"To be honest, the man had honor. He's gonna be workin' harder now that that cancerous slut is gone." Isaiah replied.

"Well, that's great. Even more of a reason to vote him off." Lacey said.

Carmen raised her finger as if to speak.

"Shut up." Sadaf said to the Spanish girl. "But yeah. We were thinking of getting rid of Jacob."

"Wait, why?" Isaiah asked.

"Yeah. What he sai-" Carmen added, before being interrupted.

"Shush." Isaiah said. "Again, why?"

"We're trying to play with the numbers a bit. Plus he's a challenge threat that for sure won't vote with us. The other ones might."

"But Thema hates all four of us."

"Ah, but she's also more athletic than Jacob. Which merits her to stay until right before the merge."

"Besides, I feel like Thema has a reason as to why she's so mean and could possibly turn around." Lacey said. "Jacob doesn't and probably can't. He's just a pig."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Carmen said.

"Not really. And may I please finish talking?"

"Oh screw all of you. I'm going for a swim." Carmen said angrily, storming out of the cabin.

"When should we get rid of her?" Isaiah said with a sneer.

"When most of the challenge threats are weeded out. Let her live her little fantasy that she's a good strategist, while the pros do the real work."

"Well, I feel like this team will be a lot more unified now that that horrid girl is gone. Unified and hard working."

"Yep. For sure."

"I agree." Lacey said with a smile.

"I'll try to lead the team, today. So we won't have our third loss in a row." Isaiah said.

"Alright. I think that's enough strategy talk for right now." Sadaf got up, stretched and left the cabin. Isaiah and Lacey soon followed.

Khalid and Emma were talking outside of the mess hall.

"So, Khalid. What's Saudi Arabia like?" Emma replied with a smile.

"Eh, not the best. Not the most wealthy guy, but I still live in a decent house. I mostly just stay in my room all day. There's just too much out there that makes me angry…" Khalid explained. "What about you? How's, well, here?"

"Not too bad. Although it does have some horrible people, as well. People like Heather and Duncan set bad examples for Canada. At my highschool, I'm like an extra force of justice along with hall monitors and staff. I will not tolerate bullying of any kind."

"Then why aren't you helping?"

"Wh-what?"

"I've been getting bullied constantly and so has Da. You haven't done much to help besides comfort and yell. You just said you were a force of justice."

"Well...I actually don't know...Usually bullying at my school is just the popular kids being mean to nerds. Never any racism or physical or serious psychological harm."

"I have to deal with that stuff all the time."

"I-I'm sorry… You know what? I really have to put my foot down. I'm gonna go help Da, see which putrid villain is torturing the poor soul, now. Are you okay here, by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. If it's Clara or Makoto. I really don't want to get involved."

"Fine by me. I will be back, though. With a rescued Chinese boy." Emma then got up and walked off.

Carmen was walking towards the lake when she managed to find Jafari, who was reading a book.

"Hey, geek." Carmen said, snapping her fingers towards Jafari's ear.

"Huh?" Jafari said, looking up. "Oh, sorry. Lacey let me borrow this book and it's fascinating."

"First things first. Don't talk to Lacey too often."

"Huh? Why?"

"I found out that she's on the other alliance. So, to avoid her trying to suck you into her alliance, I'd recommend staying away from her."

Jafari rolled his eyes. "You know this game involves being social, too. Right?"

"Yes. But strategy comes first."

"Listen. There are four components to this game. Brains, brawn, strategy and being social. Just strategy isn't gonna cut it."

Carmen scowled at the boy. "Whatever. We're gonna vote for Andres tonight."

"Why? I'd actually think Jacob would be a better bet. The guy's a douche."

"Ugh! You sound just like- I mean...Why? He's probably gonna try in challenges, now. Which could help us."

"Yes. But do you really want to keep him around for too long? He's crude, social and probably good at challenges. Andres is harmless."

"Well, with that logic, we should get rid of you or Thema next. You're smart and strong, while Thema is athletic and a monster. In order to have a strong team, we need to have strong players."

"But, you realize that it'll be you against a bunch of challenge threats when the merge hits, right?"

"Yeah, all the fingers will be pointed towards them and I can just snake by."

"Nono. Someone will see you just slithering through and target you. I'm sure of it. And, unless you start acting more social, an alliance of two isn't gonna help you. And even if you manage to get to the finale, odds are it'll be a physical challenge against someone who's good at those and you'll lose. So think about that. Andres is a nice guy, Jacob isn't. We have a very strong team, we can afford to lose one slightly strong tool." With that, Jafari walked off.

"Hey! Get back here! Who are you voting for?! Hey!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Carmen: What an idiot. Whatever. I'll find a way to get to him. Maybe more sabotage. Andres will be going home tonight. I can guarantee it…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma searched the camp for Da, when she discovered him with Olivia and Clara. The three were doing sit ups, in which Da was beginning to struggle.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Emma said sternly to Clara.

"Um, exercise. What else does it look like?" Clara replied snarkily.

"I mean with them." Emma then pointed to Olivia and Da. "Why are you corrupting them?"

"I'm not." Clara stood up. "Maybe they want to work with me."

"Like I'm gonna believe that. You're just a hundred pounds of pure hatred."

Olivia then got up and walked in between the two girls "Hey, hey, hey. Let's stop this fighting." She said calmly.

"I'm not trying to fight. I was minding my own business until she came in and started yelling at me." Clara spat.

"I'm going to make sure you stay away from Da and Olivia. Odds are you're being a total b**** to them." Emma replied.

"But Emma. Clara's kinda nice, once you get to know her." Olivia stated.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, she's not really mean. Just harsh. Just ask Da." Olivia turned to see that Da had run off.

"Well?" Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look. I know I'm harsh." Clara said. "But I'm just trying to look after the well-being of the team. Being out of shape drags you way down in this game, so I'm trying to make sure everyone's in the best shape possible."

"But you do it with bullying. Something that I can't condone, no matter what."

"That's the only way it gets across where I'm from. So I thought it would work here. Besides. You and I have a common enemy."

"Oh?"

"That smug, sickly pale know-it-all, Makoto. I want him gone. I'm damn sure Da wants him gone and we all know you want him gone."

"True…"

"So what do you say? How'd you like to join my alliance?"

Emma thought to herself, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "...Okay. I'll do it. But we need to get rid of Makoto and Hans as soon as possible."

"Fine by me." Clara said with a smile.

"Yay! There we go! We're like the three amigos! Except, we're girls..The three amigirls!" Olivia shouted happily.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Olivia: I'm so glad I was able to help Emma and Clara become friends! At least...I think so.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: Olivia's a sweetheart, but I still don't entirely trust Clara. We may have a common enemy. But her hating Makoto is evil vs evil, in my eyes. After those monsters are gone, Clara's going next. That is, unless she actually can prove herself to be a decent person.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: Well, this is going just great. I already had Olivia and Da on my side and now Emma. Well, I think so, anyways. I really am trying to lighten up. Maybe then she'll trust me. But I am going to lead the team in today's challenge. I'll try not to be mean, but strict and stern. That way they'll hopefully listen to me. And, if we play our cards right, that sushi shoveling vampire will be gone sooner than later.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Mustafa walked out of the woods, when he suddenly froze upon noticing Lacey walking out of the girls cabin.

"Psssst!" Jacob whispered from inside a bush to the left of the large weapon master.

"What?" Mustafa whispered.

"I'm gonna help you. So here's what you do. Like, I've said, show off your badass weapons, be a man, be calm, cool, collected...and be kind of a dick."

"Wait, what?!"

"Hey, do you want this girl or not?"

"I'm not gonna be a dick to Lacey."

"Maybe that wasn't the right word. Be confident."

"Yeah, that's better. And wait...what are you doing in a bush?"

Jacob shrugged. "Convenience? I helped Andres talk to his girl and I didn't really have anything else to do."

"Okay?" Mustafa said, confused. "Well, wish me luck." Mustafa walked over to Lacey, who was now sitting under a tree reading. "Eyes glued to a book again, I see?" Mustafa chuckled.

Lacey giggled. "Looks who's talking. How many enemy soldiers have you slain today?"

Mustafa sat down next to the girl. "So, what are you reading, now?"

"Just a little something about the French revolution. I've read it before, but what else is there to do? My alliance has already decided who to kick if we lose."

"You're in an alliance? Who else is in it?"

"Isaiah, Sadaf and Carmen. Although I feel like they don't like Carmen all that much."

"She seems like a stick-in-the-mud. That's why."

"You sound just like them, now." Lacey chuckled a bit. "Hey, how'd you like to join our alliance?"

"I think I'll be okay on my own. At least for a bit. I've made some friends, so maybe that'll keep me safe."

"You made friends? Shocker." Lacey said sarcastically.

"Well, there's Andres, Jacob and of course...well, you."

"Wait, you're friends with Jacob? Why?"

"He's helping with- I mean, he's a chill guy."

"Chill, huh? Okay. Tell me. What's he helping you with?"

Mustafa blushed. "Well...Seeing how quickly he wooed Débora, I thought that he'd know a thing or two about girls. He's helping Andres, too. I thought he could help with...my feelings for you."

Lacey blushed in reply."But wait…All Jacob and Débora did was have sex...Wait...You've been talking to me this whole time just to have sex with me?!"

"Wh-what?! Nonononono! You're a really special girl! I'm not shallow like Jacob! I just-"

"Save it. This conversation is over. I thought you were a sweet, caring, noble man. Turns out all you wanted to do was fire your weapon at me." Lacey walked off in a huff.

"B-but, Lacey!" Mustafa's eyes grew moist as his head hung low.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: (Lacey was sobbing) Why did I think I'd want a boyfriend after this game?! They're a bunch of soulless pigs! Mustafa seemed so nice, but...I-I...UGH! (Lacey continued to sob)

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob walked out of the bushes and sat next to Mustafa.

"Bro, what happened?" Jacob asked with concern.

Mustafa was now lightly sobbing. "Jacob...Can you please just leave me alone for right now?"

Jacob looked at his friend with a mixture of confusion and pity. "Oh, uh...Sure, dude. It'll be okay." Jacob patted Mustafa on the back. "I'm gonna go find Andres. See how he's doing with his girl." With that, he walked off.

As Jacob meandered, he was roughly grabbed by his shirt, he looked up at the one that grabbed him to see that it was Thema.

"Oh...It's you...'Sup?" Jacob said with a hint of disinterest.

"Listen up. I don't like you and you don't like me." Thema began to explain.

"Eh, I don't dislike you. But I don't like you either."

"Shut up. Now don't shut up and tell me. How do get away with being an ass and people still not wanting you flung off of the island?"

"Well, one. I'm not an ass twenty four seven. Two, I'm just awesome like that. I mean, c'mon. Look at this." Jacob began to flex, a cocky smile on his face. "And three, the team knows how awesome I am. They'd never want to get rid of me."

"Those are some bulls*** excuses. If I were in charge, you'd be gone in an instant. Convince me!"

"Alright. Well….I can help in challenges? Everyone knows you sure as sugar can. I mean, look at you. You're like a mix of She-Hulk and Eva."

"Hm. I guess you're right…"

"Also, not being a crazy b**** helps, too."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it a million times." Thema then dropped Jacob onto the ground and walked off.

Jacob stood up, brushed himself off and readjusted his sunglasses. "Ugh...B****." He spat.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Thema: What's with everyone telling me I need to change? First Lacey, then Jafari, now Jacob? I am who I am. And guess what? I do have a reason. But there's no f***ing way I'm telling people. I'd only tell someone I really trust. And frankly, just about everyone on my team can eat my non-existant d***...Except maybe Jafari. There's something...interesting about that boy.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Da was running through the woods as fast as he could, in order to escape Clara and Olivia. He soon ran into something and fell over. He looked up and saw that it was Dmitri, lifting large rocks. The larger man turned and looked down.

"Oh privet, small child." Dmitri said calmly.

"H-hello…" Da stammered.

"Hey. I have question for you."

"Okay?"

"Why is that you deal with scrawny know-it-all's bullying? Is not healthy."

"I just don't want to lose...And I don't know any other way…"

"What do you mean?"

Da sighed. "If I just do what everyone tells me to do, I won't have any votes against me and maybe I can drag my way to the finale."

"But that is no way to win."

"I've spent my whole life doing it. I'm not good at anything else."

"Listen. Taking abuse is no way to win. You must stand up for self, excel. Be good."

"B-but...I can't…."

"Listen to me. Are you listening?"

Da simply nodded.

"I want you to stand up to scrawny know-it-all boy before it is too late. He needs to know that is not okay to torture for fun. Got it?"

"Y-yeah...Got it."

"Good." Dmitri said with a smile. "How would you like to exercise with me? I am giving you choice."

"N-no thank you. My muscles are already super sore."

"Fair enough. Now go be man. I believe in you."

With that, Da walked away, while Dmitri continued to exercise.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri: I feel like I should help Da, da? Only one that does so is girl that always shouts about bad guys. Maybe I can help boy out.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Da: I-I just don't know what to do...It's nice of Dmitri to try and help. But I don't think I can go through with it.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans and Anna now sat outside the boys cabin.

"So wait. Your friend Sven told you that there was cake on your roof, causing you to fall off of said roof and into a pile of snow?" Hans asked.

"Mhm! I wasn't really hurt, but he said that he was sorry because it turns out the cake was in the fridge the whole time. He even gave me ice cream!" Anna replied with a sweet smile.

"...Your friend Sven is...quirky. Alright. Are you ready for phase two of our plan?"

"Phase two?"

"We're gonna lull Khalid into a false sense of security, so he doesn't go blabbing when he make sure he leaves today."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a total sweetheart, I have a way with people. We won't make him mad. That'll be saved for this evening."

"You think I'm a sweetheart?" Anna blushed bright red.

"Heh. Of course. Now let's go." Hans got up and began walking, Anna following him.

Khalid was relaxing by the fire pit when he noticed the blondes walking in his direction. A look of unnerve spread across his face.

"Guten Tag, Khalid." Hans said with a sly smile.

"What do you want?" Khalid spat.

"Hey, no need to get hostile. I just came to offer a deal with you."

"I'm not joining your alliance."

"I'm not saying you need to. But I am saying that you should consider your options. Mein alliance is voting for Clara if we lose." Hans then turned to the small blonde. "Isn't that correct?"

"But wait…" Anna pondered. "Oh. Yep. Mhm. She's mean."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Khalid asked.

"Why do you assume I'm such a snake?" Hans replied, puzzled.

"Because you're slimy, venomous and are always around danger."

Anna gasped. "Hans! Are you really a snake?!" She asked in fear.

"Nono, Anna. I'm not actually a snake." Hans reassured before turning back to Khalid. "What have I done that warrants me to be such a horrid person? Think about that. Clara is simply a thorn in mein side. Besides...Doesn't Clara make you mad?"

"What?" Khalid said, his tone becoming more angry.

"Yeah. Heck, Clara makes me pretty damn mad, too. So I can imagine how pissed she must make you."

Khalid took a staggered breath. "Well...you're not wrong."

Hans grinned. "So, that's a yes? We've got your vote?"

"Sure."

"Wunderbar! Well, ta ta." Hans chuckled as he and Anna walked away.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: I still don't trust Hans. But..if he is honest about getting rid of Clara, I'll have to take the chance. Anything to get rid of someone who causes me so much distress…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"So wait." Anna said as her and Hans continued to walk to the boys cabin. "I thought we were voting for Khalid."

"We are." Hans reassured. "But we can't let Khalid now that, can we? Especially with what I have planned to convince the others…"

Andres and Rosa were now sitting by the lake, still talking.

"So...What part of Italy are you from?" Andres asked.

"I'm from Turin. Lots of tourists there." Rosa replied.

"Oh jeez. I guess they sure love _Tourin'._" Andres chuckled. "Are they bothersome?"

"Meh, not so much. It's loud, but whatever."

Sadaf noticed the two and approached them. "What's up? Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." Rosa shrugged.

"Go right ahead." Andres smiled.

"Oh, Andres. I actually do need to chat with you." Sadaf explained.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Rosa said as she got up and left.

"Wait, Rosa. Oh...okay, nice talking to you." Andres said as the girl walked away. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Who to vote for if we lose."

"Oh. I'm not really a strategy guy. I've been thinking Carmen. She really doesn't like me."

"You know, that's actually a good idea."

"You think? I mean, I know she's with you guys, but I've also seen her with Jafari and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Uh. Is Jafari in your big alliance?"

"No…I knew that girl was up to something. Alright, you just vote for Carmen if we lose, I've got a few choice words for her today…"

"Woah, hey. Don't get so angry. Maybe one of my jokes will calm you down."

"Hm...Sure, fine…"

"Alrighty." Andres pulled out his joke book and began going through the pages. "Aha! How do you kill vegetarian vampires?"

"Oh jeez, how?"

"With a _steak _to the heart!"

Sadaf chuckled a bit. "Wow, that was horrible. But that so-bad-it's-good kind of horrible."

"Want to hear another?"

"Duh."

"Did you hear about the Mexican train killer? He had_ locomotives_!"

Sadaf laughed at the ridiculous pun. "Damn, man. Maybe it's your accent or something that's making those funny, but stupid puns like that should not be that hilarious!"

"Gracias!" Andres beamed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sadaf: (Sadaf was still chuckling a bit) Heh. Maybe I find puns funny, shut up. But now that I know what that little b****, Carmen is up to, I can take her down that much easier by trying to convince Andres and Jacob to vote for her. Even if we lose the majority, it's without a doubt gonna be either Jacob or Carmen next time we lose. So it's a win-win for me. Either we lose a douchey potential threat or we lose a dumb little b**** who's a complete joke.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Thema was sitting behind the girls cabin, lighting leaves on fire using a stick and lighter. As she watched the small pile of leaves burn to ash, Jafari tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello." He greeted, a calm smile on his face.

Thema simply scowled and continued to burn leaves.

"No 'Go away'? No 'I hate your guts'? No 'Go fall into a pit of venomous, acid spitting snakes'?" Jafari asked. "Ugh, I just freaked myself out, there."

"What's the point? You never fully listen."

"You're always so lonely, I just feel like you need someone to talk to."

"Do you ever think that maybe I don't? Maybe I actually like being alone?"

"Trust me. I know how that feels, too."

"What does that mean?"

"I know how it feels to hate the world and everyone in it."

"How so?"

"I was bullied a lot in school."

"Pff! That's it?"

"Why? Do you have something worse?"

Thema pouted. "Why do you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Because...I don't know. I consider you my friend?"

"Why? I'm just as bad as those bullies from your childhood."

"I don't think so. I feel like there's something special about you."

"F***, you are creepy and annoying...Now leave me alone before...before I bash your face in!" Thema screamed as she got up and stormed off.

"Hmm…"

Just then, the loudspeakers began to sound. "Campers! Meet me in the clearing in ten minutes for today's challenge!" Damian shouted.

The nineteen remaining campers met up with Damian.

"Good morning campers. Who's ready for today's challenge?" Damian asked.

"Ooh! OoH! Me!" Olivia shouted, raising her hand and jumping.

"Oh, you're especially gonna like this one, Olivia."

"Wait..why?"

"Well, here's today's challenge….Gas 'em, Chef!"

As Damian applied a gas mask, Chef ran in and tossed multiple capsules on the ground, the capsules exploded in a cloud of dust which ended up knocking the campers unconscious.

"Uh, what exactly was that stuff?" Chef asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing some kind of sleep powder. I found it in one of Chris's trunks labeled 'Non-lethal (AKA boring) stuff.'"

After quite some time, both teams woke up in differents parts of a thick jungle. Many of them looked around groggily.

"Urgh...Where are we?" Clara asked.

"Alright campers!" Damian shouted out of a megaphone, from a helicopter over the dense jungle. "Your challenge is simply to get out of the thickest, darkest part of the island! Whichever team gets out first wins immunity! Good luck!" After his announcement, the helicopter flew away.

**(Mesopotamia)**

The Majestic Mesopotamia looked around quizzically.

"Alright." Clara said loudly. "I think if we're to find a way out of this jungle, we should elect a leader. And I think I'd make the best possible choice. Does anyone disagree?"

Hans, Anna, Makoto and Khalid quickly raised their hands.

"...Let's just go that way and see where it takes us…" Clara continued pointing left. The ten campers began to walk left into even thicker fauna. Hans stayed in the back of group, keeping his alliance with him.

"Alright." Hans began to explain quietly to Makoto, Da, Anna and Rosa. "As I said earlier today. We're throwing the challenge and we're sending Khalid home. So I say we just veer off from the group and get lost. Damian isn't a psycho that beats off to corpses like Chris is, so they'll find us once the other team wins."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Makoto growled. "Clara was already grating with her immediate 'I'm the leader' bulls***... How about if I bury Da alive? They won't find him until next week and we'll lose for sure." Makoto snickered.

"That's not happening." Hans said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, stop." The five campers came to a halt and began to walk in a different direction, after a few minutes of walking, they stopped again.

"Now what? Should we turn back or something?" Rosa asked.

"Wait...which way did we come from?" Anna wondered.

"Oh, you're all idiots." Makoto spat. "We came this…" Makoto looked around, unsure. "Oh…"

"Well, this is wonderful. Now we're lost. And I say that in the most sincere way possible." Hans stated, grinning.

**(Nile)**

"Alright, everyone!" Isaiah shouted. "I will be leadin' the team outta here and we will finally claim victory again! Are there are objections?"

His question was met with only silence and a couple shrugs.

"Okay then. First things first. Mustafa, do you happen to have a machete or similar knife to slice away the foliage?"

"Yeah." Mustafa said halfheartedly, taking out a large machete.

"Wonderful. You'll be in the front of the group. This jungle is pretty damn thick."

"Okay…"

"I'll be right behind Mustafa, the rest of you follow me. Now let's get going."

Mustafa began to slash at the plant life with his machete, allowing easier travel for those behind him.

"Oh hey, I finished that book you lent me." Jafari said to Lacey.

"Oh really? How did you like it?" Lacey asked.

"It was enthralling. It really made me look at the Roman and Persian empires in a brand new light."

"I know right?"

Just then, Carmen grabbed Jafari by his shirt collar.

"What did I say about talking to Lacey?" Carmen whispered harshly to the boy.

"How about I can talk to whoever I want, because I'm social?" Jafari replied.

Carmen scowled at Jafari and let go of him, she began to walk farther ahead. As she walked, someone tapped on her shoulder. The Spanish girl turned behind her to see that it was Sadaf.

"Hello there." Sadaf said with an obvious fake smile. "Do you mind if we talk in private for a second?"

Carmen began to grow uneasy. "Uh...Okay?" The two girls snuck away from the group.

"So...When were you gonna tell me you've been trying to blindside Isaiah and I?" Sadaf asked in a sassy tone.

"Wh-what?!"

"Yep. Andres told me you've been talking to Jafari pretty damn often. And based on how hurriedly you leave the cabin after our alliance meetings, I believe it."

"Why would you trust Andres?"

"Because, I don't know, unlike you, he's trustworthy."

"Well, he's lying...Uh, uh..Jafari and I are..uh..lovers! That's it, yeah. Him and I are like the new Jacob and Débora, screwing nonstop...Hehe…"

Sadaf looked at Carmen, as if peering right through her faulty lie. "Okay, first. He may be hot, but I could not see a geek like Jafari getting laid. Second, knowing your uptight attitude, odds are you're tighter than some dumb American actress's botoxed face."

"Now that's just rude."

"Don't care! Point is, you're done. I'm telling Isaiah and Lacey and you'll be out of here."

Carmen scoffed. "Like I need you. Now, where's the group?" Carmen looked around for the trail Mustafa left, but couldn't find it.

Sadaf crossed her arms. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Si…F***..."

**(Mesopotamia)**

"Um, Clara? Do you actually have any idea where we're going?" Emma asked Clara, who was leading the group.

"Of course...Um…I, uh.. Olivia, do you have any idea?"

Olivia, however, wasn't paying attention, but instead looking all around through binoculars. "Ooh! I see something!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"It looks like….Oh! Oh, cool!"

"Let me see." Clara said, grabbing the binoculars and looking in the same direction as Olivia. "Oh s***..." Clara mumbled as she noticed a rather large snake slithering towards the group.

"What? What is it?" Dmitri asked.

"A-a...giant...um…"

"Giant bear? Bug? Lizard?" Khalid suggested.

"Un serpent géant!" Clara shouted in fear.

Emma screamed and Khalid began to look sick. However Dmitri stood stone faced and Olivia was grinning ear to ear.

"I will handle snake." Dmitri said calmly, cracking his knuckles.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to come, too!" Olivia shouted as she jumped on the large Russian's back.

"Everyone else just stay here. We will take care of snake."

Dmitri and Olivia headed towards the snake while the others watched in shock.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Clara: (Clara sighed) I'm scared of snakes. They're just so...wiggly and slimy...And their poisonous fangs scare me to no end. One time, when I was little, I watched a horror movie about snakes, there was a scene where someone couldn't outrun one and they died. Right at that point I thought to myself that I need to be in the best shape possible. But now I have multiple reasons to stay fit. But...wanting to outrun and overpower snakes is still one of them. And before any of you idiots judge, I may be tough, but everyone is scared of something.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

**(Nile)**

"So, bro. How did it go with your girl?" Jacob asked Andres.

"I think it actually went pretty well." Andres replied with a smile.

"Great to hear, man!" Jacob slapped Andres on the back happily. He then began to whisper. "But, I think something went wrong with Mustafa."

"Maybe it was Lacey."

"Oh, I know Lacey was involved in some way. I watched the argument happen."

"But you didn't hear them?"

"Not really. She just started screaming at him and took off."

"Hm. Maybe you should talk to her about it. Ya know, ask her."

"I think I'll do just that." Jacob flashed a confident grin as he walked farther ahead to the small English girl. "Hello, lil' limey." He said cockily.

Lacey looked up at him with a look of slight disgust. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hey, listen. What's up with Mustafa? What'd you say to him?"

"Oh, he told me your little plan. And frankly, it's putrid."

"What? He's into you. What's bad about that?"

"More like he literally wants to be into me. I know what you're doing you filthy horndog."

"Me?! What did I do?"

"I know how you are. I saw you with Débora. You're just trying to help Mustafa get laid. But I'm not that kind of girl."

"You're not. You're crazy. If you haven't noticed, Mustafa and I are two different people. From the way I've seen him act when you're mentioned, I'm sure he wants to do more than slip his Big Ben into your teapot or whatever."

"How would you know?"

"Uh, because he's my bro. I may be a constantly horny party animal, but I look out for my bros. I give a crap about my bros. I'm damn sure Mustafa doesn't want to just do you."

"I really don't know."

Andres then came up behind the two and began to speak. "Lacey, Mustafa's a great guy. I really think you should give him another chance. He doesn't only think about using his _weapons_."

"Dude, you've used that one, like three times." Jacob said.

"I know, I know. I just don't have a lot of innuendos that work in that scenario." Andres replied, flipping through his joke book.

"You're a funny dude, I'm sure you can come up with more."

"Ahem." Lacey fake coughed to get the boys' attention. The two turned back to her.

"Oh, right." Jacob said. "Yeah, Mustafa's a cool guy. Just give him another chance."

Lacey paused, in thought. "I'll think about it." She said calmly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Lacey: I don't know if I should trust them or Mustafa. I don't trust or believe anything Jacob says, but for Andres to also say it...As far as I know, Andres is a really nice guy. But...I just don't know. I've had bad experiences with boys before, but that's ancient history. Hehe, see what I did there? Anyway. I wanted to get a fresh start when it comes to romance, starting with this game. But, like I said, I just don't know, now.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

**(Mesopotamia Alliance)**

"Hey, Mr. Emperor?" Anna said kindly to Makoto.

"What?" Makoto hissed.

"Do you think you could maybe be more nice to sad boy?"

"Sad boy?"

Anna pointed to Da, to answer Makoto's question.

Makoto smirked a bit and began to snicker. "You're cute. Dumb, but cute." He replied, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Wait, what? But you didn't answer my question."

"My answer is no. He's scum. Putrid, idiotic scum. Isn't that right, Chinaman?!"

Da simply nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Oh...Um...okay." Anna said, still unsure.

"In fact, you should also call him scum." Makoto added, an obviously malicious tone to his voice.

"Stop it, Makoto." Hans said sternly. "Anna, don't do that."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Makoto smirked. "You poison her enough. Heheh."

"What?! You poison me?!" Anna screamed frightenedly.

"No, Anna. He's just joking." Hans reassured.

"O-oh...Uh…" Anna then looked up at Makoto and ran forward towards Hans. "Hans!"

"What?" Hans asked.

"The emperor is scaring me…"

"It's alright, Anna." Hans then looked at Makoto. "Seriously. Stop. At least with Anna."

Makoto responded with pantomiming kisses before lightly cackling.

Rosa took a look at the group as a whole and rolled her eyes

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Rosa: This alliance is full of crazy people. But, with my life, I've pretty much gotten used to crazy people. So, whatever.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

**(Carmen & Sadaf)**

The two girls were still bickering, unsure of where to go.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Carmen said snidely.

"My fault? This wouldn't have started if you hadn't have been such a snakey b****!"

"Actually. You know who this all stems from?"

Sadaf groaned. "Who?"

"Andres. He's the one that told you. This is his fault. If we lose, he needs to go home, tonight."

"Girl, what is with your out-of-nowhere vendetta against Andres? The boy is harmless. I talked to him."

"Owen was harmless. Cameron was harmless. And yet both of them won."

"They also made lots of friends. Andres's only friends are Mustafa and Jacob, who are just as expendable. And also some chick on the other team."

"Aha! See? He's spreading to the other teams! He's not just useless and causes trouble in challenges. He's a social threat."

"I think, at this point, I'd rather have a deadweight social threat rather than a deadweight whiner who thinks that she's all that. Because, at least the social threat is nice."

"Oh, look who's talking. Last time I checked, you're not little , either." Carmen turned away from Sadaf

"You know what?!" Sadaf shouted before she heard rustling in nearby bushes.

"Oh, ha ha. Now you're trying to scare me." Carmen spat.

"Uh..Carmen…" Sadaf slowly backed away as a large, angry moose stepped out of the bushes.

"I'm not falling for it." The moose trampled over to Carmen and snorted at her. "Wow, Sadaf! Sneezing on me! Now you're just being gross!"

Carmen turned to see the moose glaring at her and Sadaf. The girls shrieked in terror and began running, the beast following them.

"This makes no sense!" Carmen shouted. "I thought this was a jungle!"

"It's Canada!" Sadaf replied. "There are moose f***ing everywhere, from what I've heard!"

**(Mesopotamia)**

Clara, Emma and Khalid watched in shock as Dmitri and Olivia headed towards the giant snake. The serpent lunged at the two, but was quickly grabbed by Dmitri. It tried snapping the man, but he quickly clamped its mouth shut with his hand. Olivia then grabbed the back end and, as Dmitri let go, swung the snake against a tree. It was knocked unconscious by the blow and lay on the ground. Dmitri grabbed the large reptile and tied it in a knot to the tree.

"That was so cool!" Olivia shouted, jumping up and down.

"That was incredible." Clara said in awe.

"Is no big deal." Dmitri replied. "I have handled worse. Like bears. They put up fight."

"You've fought a bear, before?" Khalid said in disbelief.

"Da."

Emma looked around and noticed that their group was significantly smaller. "Uh...speaking of Da...Where is he?"

Olivia looked around with her binoculars. "I can't see him anywhere."

"Oh no. This isn't good. He's lost out there. With those awful boys, no less! We have to find him!"

"Him? You mean _them_...Right?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes, Anna and Rosa, too."

"Wow. You really hate Hans and Makoto, don't you?" Clara said, chuckling.

"Don't you?"

"...Touche. But, in order to win. We have to find them. Let's go!"

"Uh...Go where?"

"I don't know...Let's just keep walking and, with any luck, we'll run into them."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: Clara's a faulty leader, but at least she seems to have some sense of justice. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. I'm just worried about Da. I just hope Hans and Makoto haven't harmed him. Because if they did, I'll make sure that they get their comeuppance.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

**(Nile)**

Mustafa continued to hack away at the foliage in front of him, a somber look on his face.

"Hey, man, What's wrong wit'cha?" Isaiah asked the Turkish man.

"It's Lacey. She hates me." Mustafa replied.

"What? Why?"

"She thinks I'm being shallow or something."

"Ah… So I'm guessing that's still a no on joining my alliance?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well alright. Just keep two things in mind. You will be seen as a target and you should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"I think I'll be fine, at least for now."

"You know, it's been awfully quiet for a little while." Jafari said, thinking out loud.

"And that's a bad thing?" Thema replied.

"Well, it's just…"Jafari then noticed that the two girls weren't with the group. "Hey! Sadaf and Carmen aren't here!" He shouted to Isaiah.

"Again, that's a bad thing?" Thema hissed.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Isaiah asked. "They were just with us."

"They don't seem to be anymore." Jafari continued.

"Hm...Well this is their own doin'. I'm sure they'll find their way outta here before the other team does."

Jafari heard a faint rustling and turned his head towards the direction of the sound. He saw figures moving through the dense forestry. "Uh, someone or something is coming towards us." He said.

"Good. I've been wanting to fight something all day." Thema growled,cracking her knuckles and walking towards the figures.

"W-wait. It could be Sadaf and Carmen!"

Thema pondered for a moment. "That's even better." She walked into the thicker part of the jungle as the team stopped. The could hear loud rustling and screams of fear. One of the figures was tossed onto the path Mustafa made, it was revealed to be Da.

"H-hello." The boy said meekly.

Soon, Hans, Rosa, Anna and Makoto were also tossed out.

"So it wasn't those two b****es. Just some idiots from the other team." Thema said angrily, giving a swift kick to Makoto's side.

"Agh! You moronic ape!" The Japanese boy shouted, now gripping his side in pain.

"We won't be a pain. We're trying to lose." Anna said sweetly.

"What? Yer tryin' ta lose?" Isaiah said, confused.

"Yes." Hans interjected. "We need to get rid of a danger on our team as soon as possible. In fact, we may need the help of one of your teammates."

"Oh? And just who are ya thinkin'?"

"Her." Hans pointed towards Thema.

"Me? Why?!" Thema said angrily.

"Because. You're the only one that can make Khalid truly angry."

"Anyone can do that, though. The kid is a baby."

"Oh, but you...You bring out something in him. You don't seem to just make him angry. You make him irate, livid, it's like a demon awakens inside of him when you make him mad."

"Enough with the creepy cryptic s*** and just tell me what you want me to do."

"Uh, Thema. Are you sure you want to listen to him? You're not really in a good spot on this team already." Jafari said warily.

"Hey, idiot. I'm helping our team by sabotaging the other one. Butt out."

"So, that's a yes?" Hans asked.

"All I have to do is piss him off?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, I'm so in." Thema flashed a twisted smile.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jafari: Oh, Thema. You're only putting yourself in a hole that even I can't dig you out of…

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

Jacob and Andres noticed Rosa. Andres blushed slightly and Jacob grinned. "C'mon man. Go talk to your girl." Jacob said encouragingly.

Andres walked over to the Italian girl as the others talked. "Hola, Rosa." He said, smiling.

"Oh, hello. It's you again." She responded.

"Hey. Rosa. We're gonna go. C'mon." Hans said.

"Oh sure." Rosa waved to Andres as she walked away. "See you later."

"A-adios!" Andres quickly said. He looked down, embarrassed.

"Ooh, who was that, Rosa?" Anna said. "Is he your boyfriend, that's so cute!"

"Eh, he's alright. But he's not my boyfriend." Rosa responded.

"Oh...okay."

"So do you have any clue where we're going?" Makoto asked Hans.

"We're just wandering, biding our time until the other team wins immunity." Hans replied.

Just then the five stepped out into a grassy clearing.

"And it looks like the Majestic Mesopotamia have the lead!" Damian announced.

"Well crap." Hans spat. "Da. Go find the rest of the team and slow them down."

"Yes sir!" Da shouted nervously before heading back into the jungle.

**(Sadaf & Carmen)**

The girls were still trying to escape the moose that was continuing to barrel towards them.

"I think we may need to make a sacrifice, here!" Carmen shouted.

"Woman you're crazy! Sadaf screamed.

As they continued to run, they noticed a light up ahead.

"I think that may be the way out!" Carmen said.

"But we still have the moose chasing us!" Sadaf replied.

"Like I said. Sacrifice."

"...What?!"

The two powered their way out of the thick plants and into the grassy clearing.

"And that's two from the Noble Nile!" Damian announced.

"There's...There's...Guh! And!" Sadaf babbled between staggered breaths.

"Uh, what?"

Just then, the moose busted out of the jungle and hit Carmen from behind, sending her flying and landing onto the beast's back. She held onto its antlers for dear life. "Gahhh! ¡Ayuda! Alguien que me ayude!" She shouted in fear.

"Oh, brother... Chef!" Damian called.

Chef responded by taking out a tranq gun and hitting the large moose in the side of the head with a dart, knocking it out and causing it to fall over. Carmen shakily climbed off of it, fear in her eyes and hair disheveled.

**(Mesopotamia)**

The remainder of the team continued to walk through the jungle.

"That was so cool how you were able to take down that snake, Dmitri!" Olivia said, beaming.

"Hey, you were one who busted head, I should thank you." Dmitri replied with a grin. "Oh. By the way. I have serious question for you."

Olivia blushed. "Oh...Wh-what is it?"

"Do you have feeling for me?"

Olivia's face became beet red. "U-uh...I-I-I...Uh…" She stammered, before running up to Clara. Dmitri looked at the camera, obviously confused.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Dmitri: Women confuse me.

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

"Oh my goodness, Emma. You're blushing like crazy. What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Her dream man just asked if she has a crush on him." Clara chuckled.

"Oh? Did you tell him?"

Olivia responded by shaking her head violently.

"What was that all about?" Khalid asked Dmitri.

"I think Olivia may have feeling of romance for me." Dmitri replied

"Huh. That's interesting…" As he continued walking a figure rammed right into Khalid, knocking him over. He looked up to see the Da had collided into him. "What was that for?!" Khalid shouted angrily.

Da flinched. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, there's Da." Clara said without much interest.

"Da, are you okay? Did those vile boys hurt you?" Emma asked in concern, running over to the boy.

"No...They didn't hurt me."

"Wait, really?"

Da nodded quickly.

"Well. That's good then." Emma then turned to Khalid. "Khalid, please apologize to Da for your outburst."

Khalid scowled and looked at the small Chinese boy. "Sorry…" He spat, obviously still angry.

"Where are others?" Dmitri asked.

Da thought about Hans's demand for a second, the words "slow them down" rang in his head. "Um...I-I have no idea." He lied.

"I guess we'll have to keep looking then." Clara said. "As much as it pains me to say that…"

**(Nile)**

"I'm just saying. There are more cons than pros, if you go through with this." Jafari explained to Thema

"Or. I help sabotage the f***ing team, I get in good with them for when the merge comes and I can let off some steam by watching that sandy little f*** squirm one more time." Thema hissed in reply.

"I want you to be safe in this game, but that attitude isn't helping you."

"I don't need you. Ugh, I've told you this a million times…"

Jafari looked at the girl, unsure.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Andres were trying to cheer up Mustafa, who was still gloomily hacking through plants.

"C'mon bro. We talked to her. It'll be alright." Jacob said comfortingly.

"Maybe a joke will cheer him up. Here. I came up with this one myself." Andres cleared his throat. "You know those weird Russian dolls? I hate those things, they're always so full of themselves!"

Mustafa let out a slight chuckle.

"There we go, buddy!" Andres smiled.

"Wait, I don't get it." Jacob said, confused.

Isaiah noticed Jafari rubbing his temples in frustration and uncertainty.

"Hey, what's goin' on, Jafari?" Isaiah asked.

"It's Thema. I'm trying to help her. But she's so difficult."

"Oh, I know. She's a pain. But."

"But what?"

"I think I know a way that we can deal with that pain."

"I really don't think we should vote her off, yet. She's helpful in challenges and she may end up changing for the better...With any luck."

"Well, she's a hard worker, I'll give her that. But I was talkin' about ya possibly joinin' my alliance."

"Oh. No thank you. I'm already in one."

"Huh? With who?"

"Carmen. Even though she knows nothing about strategy."

"Wait, what?!"

"How are you surprised by that?"

"I'm not. I know she sucks. Because she's in my alliance."

"Huh?!"

"Yep. The little green snake is tryin' ta blindside us both. Not if I have anything ta say about it!"

"Hey, uh, guys?" Mustafa said, a bit less gloomy.

"What?" Isaiah and Jafari said.

"We made it." With that, Mustafa hacked away the last remaining thick plants and climbed out into the clearing the, rest of the team following.

"Congratulations, Noble Nile! You are tonight's immunity winners! Looks like your losing streak wasn't too embarrassing." Damian announced.

"Excellent." Hans said slyly.

Jafari and Isaiah headed towards Carmen, who was still dizzy.

"Girl, you are so lucky we have immunity tonight." Isaiah said threateningly.

"Huh? Wait, how did you find out?" She said in surprise.

"Accordin' to Jafari, you're in an alliance with him as well."

"Ooh, busted. I didn't have to tell him." Sadaf said snarkily.

"Whatever. Multiple alliances is a good strategy." Carmen spat.

"Well, I hope you're happy with none, now." Jafari added calmly.

"Que?!"

"Yep. I'm out. I'm genuinely convinced that I know more about strategy than you. So I'm forming my own alliance."

"Ya sure ya don't want to join mine?" Isaiah asked.

"Hey, hey. It's not just yours, pal." Sadaf added with a chuckle.

"Naw, I'm good. Besides, the rivalry will be fun."

Carmen just stood there, unsure of what to say.

Soon, the rest of the Majestic Mesopotamia climbed out of the dense jungle.

"Mesopotamia. You guys are voting someone off tonight. So, ya know, figure out who that's gonna be." Damian said.

"Jeez guys, what took you so long?" Makoto said with a wicked grin. He was met with mostly scowls.

Later on, Clara, Olivia and Emma discussed who to vote off.

"Makoto. No questions asked." Emma said sternly.

"Oh I'm right with you, there. We just need to get Khalid on our side and we're golden."

Olivia however, wasn't particularly listening.

"Still embarrassed?" Clara teased.

"A little bit." Olivia admitted. "So, who's going home?"

"That horrid snake of a boy, Makoto." Emma grumbled.

"Ooh, I'm fine with that! He's really mean."

Meanwhile, Hans and his alliance met in the boys cabin, Thema joining them.

"So, you know what to do?" Hans asked the girl.

"Yeah yeah. What I usually do. Piss that little worm off." Thema said in a harsh tone.

"Good. Now get to it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Thema left the cabin and slammed the door.

"Chinaman, Anna, Rosa. Get out. I have important matters to discuss with Hans." Makoto snapped.

"Y-yes sir…" Da squealed.

"Sure, whatever." Rosa shrugged.

"Oh, uh...okay. Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Makoto said icily.

With that, the three left the cabin.

"So listen." Makoto began. "The point of having Thema here is to make the team see Khalid as a danger. Correct?"

"That is correct." Hans agreed.

"So I was thinking...How about we kick it up a notch?"

"What do you mean."

"We plant a victim." Makoto's smile began to get more and more malicious.

Hans looked at the boy, unsure. "Uh, who were you thinking?"

"Well, the Chinaman would be too obvious, they'll know it was my idea and they'll vote me off. And I don't think they give a damn about Rosa. So that just leaves one option…"

"No."

"It's a sacrifice. We have Anna's pretty little frame get a little bent by Khalid to show how much of a horrid beast he is and he goes home like that. Easy."

"I said, no." Hans's tone began to get more harsh.

"Wait...what?"

"That is not happening!"

"Why not?"

"Look, as long as you don't brutally injure him, I don't give a flying f*** what you do to Da. And I'm sure Rosa can't even feel pain. But Anna is off limits. If you hurt her, I will turn on you so fast, it'll make your head spin as you fly out of that catapult!"

"You wouldn't do that. You need me."

"No Makoto. You need me." Hans glared at Makoto angrily.

"Ugh, fine...We won't do it."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Hans grinned. "So, how about we go see what's going on, out there?"

"Of course." Makoto cackled.

Khalid was skipping rocks on the lake when he was approached by Thema. She greeted with with a slap on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Khalid shouted angrily. He looked up and grew even more livid. "What do you want?!"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to give you a goodbye present." Thema said as she slapped him again.

"STOP!"

"Jeez, I didn't know you were so sensitive. Don't blow up on me."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, whoops. Did I say that?" Thema began to laugh. "OH, I just got that! I didn't even mean that at first! Hahahaha!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL TEAR YOUR F***ING HEAD OFF AND SMASH IT ON THE GROUND!"

"C'mon. Fight me! I've fought men twice your size, you scrawny b****!"

Khalid barrelled at the girl in blind fury Thema retaliated with running towards camp.

Olivia began to hear the shouts in the distance. "Hey do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Clara asked.

Soon enough Thema and Khalid ran by. Khalid tackled the African girl to the ground and began to attack her.

"Khalid! Khalid, what are you doing?!" Emma said in shock.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, tears sliding down his face.

Dmitri noticed the commotion and managed to pry Khalid off of Thema.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Khalid shouted in a loud, rage filled voice.

"Oh jeez! What's happening here?!" Hans said in fake surprise.

"What's going on here is probably either the work of you or that terroristic sociopath friend of yours!" Emma shouted at the boy.

"What?! I had nothing to do with this!" Hans lied.

"Lying will get you nowhere!"

Meanwhile Khalid was still thrashing, trying to break free of Dmitri's grasp.

Anna saw what was going on from the girls cabin and began to panic. "Hans! What's going on?!" She shouted in fear as she ran out of the cabin.

"Khalid's fuse is busted, that's what." Hans said in faux-fear.

"You are manipulative scum, you know that?" Emma spat to the German boy.

"What did I do? I think he's dangerous! Not just a danger to mein alliance, but to the whole team! Mein brother is just like this!"

"Wh-what?"

"Look!" Hans lifted up his jacket and shirt, revealing a nasty scar on his side. "Mein brother did that to me. He's a short tempered guy. I don't want that happening because of him." Hans pointed to Khalid, who Dmitri managed to pin down as Clara held onto his legs. "So, when you vote tonight. Think about who's the real monster, here."

"Whew! That was a workout!" Clara said, a bit out of breath. "That kid is trouble. Makoto's a pain, yeah. But I don't want to take any chances with Khalid. What do you think?"

"Uh...I...uh...I need a minute…" Emma stammered, before walking away.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Emma: How? How? No. I will not let those villainous cretins win! Makoto is going home tonight and that's final! (Emma placed a slip of paper that read 'Makoto' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Hans: Bye bye, Khalid. You weren't just dead weight. You also brought up bad memories. (Hans placed a slip of paper that read 'Khalid' into the ballot box.)

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Khalid: (Khalid was bawling his eyes out.) I f***ed up! F*** f*** f***! I-I hate Thema so much! Ugh! My stupid f***ing temper!

-|-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-|-

The ten contestants sat at the firepit as Damian began to speak.

"Okay, Mesopotamia. If you don't receive a passport, you will immediately report to the Hurl of Shame and be launched all the way to Playa Des Losers. And you can't come back...ever." Damian explained.

"Dmitri!"

"Anna!"

"Rosa!"

"Olivia!"

"Clara!"

"Da!"

"Emma!"

"Hans!"

Makoto looked angry and Khalid was looking at the ground, tears in his eyes.

"And the final passport goes to…"

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

…Makoto!"

Khalid stood up, on the verge of crying once again.

"Khalid. It's time to go." Damian said.

"I'm sorry everyone..my anger got the best of me…" Khalid said with a hopeless tone in his voice. He walked into the catapult and the Saudi Arabian boy was launched off of the island.

"Well, there you have it. Another one bites the dust." Damian announced. "Will Mustafa be able to patch things up with Lacey? Will Emma succeed in her plan, or will Hans succeed in his? Find out next time. On Total. Drama. Nations!"


End file.
